Conociendo el futuro
by Kissi Hernandez
Summary: El trío de oro y compañía,viajarán al futuro donde conocerán a sus hijos y podrán desenmarañar todo lo que les preocupa. El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la diosa JK Rowling
1. Mi sexto año

**Mi sexto año **

**Harry Potter**

Me sentía inquieto, por más que quisiera ya no podía conciliar el sueño, y los ronquidos de Seamus no eran de ayuda. Mi cabeza era un lío, primero las clases "extrañas" privadas con Dumbledore , que por cierto se ausentaba de Hogwarts .Segundo, Draco "hurón" Malfoy, sabía que estaba en cosas oscuras , que lo más probable es que sea ya un mortífago, Hermione y Ron no me apoyaban con estas teorías que para mí eran un hecho . Tercero, el tema del elegido me estresaba cada vez más. Cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en Giny , ella aparecía en todos mis sueños y gracias a Merlín no hablaba dormido , porque algunos de mis sueños no eran que digamos los más inocentes, a veces tenía ganas de besarla y decirle que podíamos estar juntos, ser felices, olvidarme por un instante de Voldemort; pero regresaba a mi realidad, ella ya no era más la niñita que no hablaba cuando estábamos juntos, al contrario; ahora es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, no puedo creer que no la noté antes, y un detalle que olvidé mencionar es que tiene novio, sí Dean Thomas, mi compañero, amigo, aquel chico que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado. Quinto, Giny es la hermana pequeña de Ron, mi mejor amigo, y no creo que me diera su bendición, ah y no olvidar a sus 5 hermanos sobreprotectores, lo que menos quisiera en este mundo es tener que enfrentar a una manada de rabiosos Weasley. Sexto, la relación de mis dos mejores amigos estaba cada vez peor, y aquel "problema" tiene nombre y apellido, Lavender Brown, la novia de Ron. No sabía qué hacer, no me gustaba tener que tener un horario para compartir tiempo con ambos, por separado claro. Séptimo, Hermione está enamorada de Ron y no sé cómo ayudarla ya que me encuentro en la misma situación. Octavo, tengo que asistir al baile que el profesor Slughor organiza por navidad, ya solo falta dos semanas y no sé a quién llevar, con suerte y Giny rompe con Dean. Noveno, no tengo un padre o un padrino o tío para que me aconseje respecto a mis sentimientos por Giny, ¡wow! no sé cuántas veces voy diciendo, mentalmente claro "Giny", esto no me pasaba con Cho. Décimo, creo que tengo algún problema por hacer una lista de mis problemas, bueno ni modo. Onceavo, ¡rayos enserio quiero besar a Giny!

-Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, me duché y bajé al gran comedor - espero sea un gran sábado - me dije, y busque a Hermione, ya que siempre desayunábamos juntos.

-Harry te ves fatal - dijo la castaña, sirviéndose leche

-Gracias por el cumplido - dije, mientras buscaba el pan, unas manos blancas y finas me pasaron la bandeja con panes- gracias Gin...Giny...y que planes para hoy -pregunté curioso, temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno... en realidad no tengo nada que hacer - Hermione le lanzó una mirada significativa - ¿ustedes tienes planes?... podemos hacer algo con Neville y Luna.

-Claro, es una fantástica idea - contestó mi castaña amiga al ver que no respondía porque mantenía una sonrisa boba - iré a la biblioteca a terminar unos deberes de aritmancia y nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿les parece? - Giny y yo asentimos. El desayuno fue agradable comentábamos sobre el clima y los partidos de quiditch que se venían.

Luego me dirigí a mi sala común para hacer deberes de transformaciones con Ron. Me senté en mi sillón favorito y comencé con mis deberes.

-Disculpa Harry... estaba... - me dijo sonrojándose escandalosamente.

-No te preocupes Ron... entiendo la situación con el calamar gigante.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? - su pregunta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Neville.

-¿Chicos que haremos hoy?- decía muy alegre, demasiado diría yo -Podríamos ir a la sala de menesteres, Luna conseguirá bocadillos y zumo de calabaza.

-Eso es genial Neville -dije-podríamos invocar un lugar tranquilo, con juegos.

-Podríamos pedir una piscina... bueno eso me dijo Giny.

-No entiendo nada - interrumpió el pelirrojo - es algo privado o qué.

-Verás...- tenía que ser cuidadoso al decirlo - Nos reuniremos después del almuerzo a pasar el tiempo juntos... con Neville, Luna, Giny... Hermione- el pelirrojo solo dijo un débil ¡oh!

-Así es...- dijo Hermione, que no sé en qué momento había llegado - no te avisamos Ronald, **ya que tú siempre tienes planes los sábados.**

-Hoy no - respondió.

-¡Oh! - agachó la mirada, y me pareció ver una sonrisa débil formándose en su rostro - bueno... si gustas puedes venir.

-Ron di que sí... será divertido -exclamó Neville, el pelirrojo asintió - Ya es hora del almuerzo... bajemos - los demás chicos le siguieron hasta la salida.

**Draco Malfoy**

Mi vida había dado un giro dramático, no podría describir como me sentía. Mi padre se encontraba en Azkabán, con esto la reputación de la familia estaba por los suelos, bueno para la mayoría del mundo mágico, ya que para los "amigos de mi padre", este solo fue un impase en la gran revolución para cambiar el mundo mágico. Ahora yo un chico de dieciséis , tenía que cumplir una **misión de suma importancia**, mi madre solo lloraba y me decía que era muy joven, supongo que ella no me creía capaz, mi tía decía que era un afortunado y "bendecido" por ser el **"elegido"**. El elegido... ese sobrenombre ya le pertenecía a otro, un chico estúpido, pedante, con nada en especial a simple vista, con amigos traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia... amigos... amigos que darían la vida por ese idiota. Yo soy diferente... sí... diferente... un líder, alguien que nació para el poder, para pisotear a todo aquel que tenga la estúpida idea de creer que la sangre mágica se puede mezclar... por algo podíamos usar magia y los asquerosos muggles no, era inaudito corromper de esta manera nuestra sangre, pero muchos no entendían esto. No entendían que los magos dominábamos, que somos una raza superior... esos eran los dogmas que se me enseñaron desde que tengo uso de razón.

Sábado...me encontraba en medio de tantos objetos viejos y polvo por doquier. Tenía que aprovechar este día para poner mis planes en marcha. Ni siquiera había almorzado por estar aquí, tenía que realizar mi misión y hasta ahora no tenía éxito. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero enserio que preferiría estar comiendo y después dar un paseo...ideas estúpidas. Creo que lo mejor será salir ye ir al as cocinar, sí eso haré, exigiré a los elfos que me preparen algo, es su deber.

Guardé correctamente el "armario", reconocía muy bien su ubicación, y era mejor que este rodeado entre tantos objetos perdidos. ¿Qué fue eso? escucho voces, ¡maldición! los inútiles de Crabbe y Goyle no pueden hacer nada bien.

**Hermione Granger**

Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable, sin la presencia de Lavender " calamar gigante" Brown ni de Dean .Aunque admito que me pone triste ver al Dean alejado de nosotros mirando con los ojos llorosos, Giny me dijo que tuvieron una pelea anoche, así que ella prefería tomarse un descanso de él, por lo menos hoy. Ron...él se comportaba como siempre, bueno antes de que empiece a salir con Lavender, estaba tan relajado, devorando todo a su paso, así era el, y así me gustaba .Me alegraba que estemos sin pelear y pensar que pasaríamos una tarde juntos, admito me hacía muy feliz. Sí lo sé, él tiene novia, no es quiero hacer un plan de separarlo de Lavender, no...No era ese tipo de persona, yo era más que eso. Me dolía mucho verlo con ella, sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba, el que diga que no es cierto que un corazón se rompe es un mentiroso o simplemente nunca se enamoró y lo rechazaron. Siempre me he considerado una chica madura y lógica , y es por eso que decidí , en este momento, hablar de nuevo con Ron como antes, al empezar mi sexto año pensé que existían coqueteo entre nosotros hasta lo invité a la fiesta del club Slug , pero bueno todo cambió ahora ... yo solo tenía que seguir adelante , enfocarme en mis estudios y en ayudar a Harry ,el tiempo pasaría y de repente en el verano, alejada del mundo mágico mis sentimientos hacia el desaparecían ¡ A quién engaño! no se me pasaría pero por lo menos disminuiría. Debería seguir el consejo que le di a Giny y conocer a otros chicos... sí eso haría cuando regrese a casa

-Hermione ¿Qué te sucede? ... estas muy pensativa- me preguntó la pelirroja

-Oh… dejé unos deberes, eso es todo

-Ahora no pienses en eso, nos divertiremos y luego harás tus deberes- le sonreí

\- Oh miren... la profesora Trelawney-todos posamos nuestros ojos sobre ella, que miraba la puerta que tenía en frente, era la sala de menesteres, me imagino que conoce su existencia y deseó un lugar para que este sola.

-Tiene una mirada extraña no lo creen-nos dijo Harry, y sí que tenía razón - profesora ¿le sucede algo?-le tocó el hombre y ella cayó de rodillas, todos nos asustamos por su aspecto fantasmal.

\- EL TIEMPO LLEGÓ ES AHORA SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD...ROMPIERON REGLAS QUE EL UNIVERSO NO LES PERDONARÁ ... NO PODRÁN SER VIAJEROS POR SIEMPRE ...LOS PLANOS SERÁN DESTRUIDOS...UNA OPORTUNIDAD UN PLANO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD...CONOCIMIENTO,UNA OPORTUNIDAD...UNA LLAVE, UNA LLAVE UNA OPORTUNIDAD-y con esto se desplomó

-La puerta de la sala de menesteres está abierta llévenla adentro ¡rápido!- dije, Ron y Harry cumplieron con mi pedido, y entramos, era extraño que la profesora quisiera estar en un lugar con objetos viejos y con polvo. Se podía observar libros, muebles antiguos, escobas viejas, entre otras.

-Lo que dijo…no entendí nada...fue escalofriante-Giny se veía perpleja, y no era para menos -aún no despierta.

-Una oportunidad... a que se refiere - meditaba Neville, al escucharlo reaccioné, saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo muggle, y comencé a escribir lo que recordaba de las palabras de la profesora. Giny cogió la libreta y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-EL TIEMPO LLEGÓ ES AHORA SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD...ROMPIERON REGLAS QUE EL UNIVERSO NO LES PERDONARÁ ... NO PODRÁN SER VIAJEROS POR SIEMPRE ...LOS PLANOS SERÁN DESTRUIDOS...UNA OPORTUNIDAD UN PLANO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD...CONOCIMIENTO,UNA OPORTUNIDAD...UNA LLAVE-recitó tres veces , mientras trataba de interpretarlo mentalmente

-UNA LLAVE UNA OPORTUNIDAD-recitó Ron -faltó esa parte- en realidad me sorprendió que pueda recordar lo que yo había olvidado escribir.

-Viajeros del tiempo - dijo la rubia con sus ojos soñadores, todos las miramos incrédulos-papá tiene unos libros que hablan de eso...de viajes en el tiempo. Mucho más largos que con un giratiempo-meditó unos segundo-planos...en el universo existen muchos planos...la Luna de ahora esta con ustedes, pero hay otra Luna en otro plano que quizás no los conozca.

-Es imposible... no creo que eso exista- vociferó el pelirrojo

-Sé que a muchos nos cuesta creer en lo que diga Trelawney- dijo el ojiverde mirándome, era cierto no confiaba en ella- pero ella hizo la profecía en que me involucra a mí y a Voldemort, algunas veces no se equivoca.

\- Tienes razón Harry, no creo que Trelawney armé un show con voz de ultratumba incluida-todos asentimos- Neville - giré a verlo y no estaba no sé hace cuanto había desaparecido-ahí está- dijo señalando - nos acercamos a él, el sostenía una esfera de un color ojo tenue y no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Neville reacciona. ¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Ron

-Yo...escuche voces...y me dirigí hacia aquí…y vi la esfera, se parece a mí recordador que perdí hace años, no resistí y la cogí- Nos miró incrédulo-¿escuchan las voces?-negué con la cabeza, realmente no escuchaba nada y al parecer Ron y Harry tampoco.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono Luna y Giny

-Jóvenes ¿Dónde estamos?-nos giramos bruscamente al escuchar la voz de nuestra maestra que hace poco yacía en el suelo

-Usted tuvo una visión-dije secamente

-Oh-contestó-sí claro lo sabía -dijo nada convencida-Siento una presencia aquí

-Qué demonios dice-dijo el pelirrojo - en ese instante se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido , un chico había tropezado.

-MALFOY ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!

-Eso debería preguntarte POTTER, que hacen tus -nos miró despectivamente-amigos aquí contigo

-Eso no te importa. Estabas aquí antes que lleguemos

\- No, pasaba por aquí, vi la puerta abierta y escuche ruidos, entre...NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES-el chico rubio, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Señor Longbottom, esta es una esfera de cristal para ver el futuro-todos nos acercamos a ella incluido Malfoy-curioso está de color rojo…significa que la persona que lo tocó puede ver su futuro aquí...aunque no está tan claro - me miró - señorita Granger tóquela por favor -obedecí - mmm nada. Qué extraño será que usted no cree en esta ciencia-no pude reprimir mi bufido.

-Profesora Neville, Giny y yo podemos escuchar unas voces-la profesora sonrió

-Entonces señorita Lovegood sostenga la esfera-ella lo hizo y esta aumentó la tonalidad de rojo-señorita Weasley su turno-ella también lo hizo y la esfera nuevamente aumentó su tonalidad- señor Malfoy su turno –él la miró espantado-usted también escucha esas voces-a su pesar lo hizo, observamos la esfera y esta mostraba imágenes en movimientos y voces, nos acercamos para ver la primera imagen.

...

Estaba en shock, todo era muy confuso, me sentía en una montaña rusa, en cualquier momento me desmayaría. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie. Solo tenía plasmada en la cabeza una invitación que decía:

_Los invitamos a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños número 5 de nuestro hijo_

_**James Sirius Potter**_

_Día: 27 de Febrero_

_Dirección: Valle de Godric # 770, West Country_

_Hora: 4:00 pm_

_**Harry y Hermione Potter**_


	2. Conflictos internos

**Conflictos internos**

**Harry Potter**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve paralizado teniendo la mente en blanco ¿Hermione y yo? ¿Un hijo? ¿Casados? Esto debería ser un gran error. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza y ver a Ron, solo podía observar de reojo que tenía los puños cerrados de un color rojo intenso-suspiré-yo no sentía nada por Hermione, nada romántico por lo menos… sí había notado que era una chica y que con los años cada vez estaba más guapa y claro es la chica más brillante que he conocido , pero imaginármela tomándola de la mano , besándola , teniendo un hijo …era demasiado para mí …yo la quería pero como amiga o una hermana , ella siempre estaba para mí , no dudaba en defenderme y hacerme entrar en razón cuando era necesario , y era la única persona a quien le pude revelar mis sentimientos sobre Giny , ella me había escuchado y dicho _"Ella esta con Dean " , "Harry ¿recién la vez como mujer?, si lo hubieras notado un año antes, pero ustedes lo hombres son tan lentos" , "Ella no te iba a esperar para siempre". _Esas imágenes, que se veían como en la televisión, eran del futuro ¿cómo pudo ocurrir? …¿será que nunca le confesé mis sentimientos a Giny? , ¿O los confesé y ella no me correspondió? – Lentamente me senté, apoyando la espalda a la pared – y si todo eso pasó, significa ¿que comencé a salir con Hermione para curar nuestros corazones rotos? y en el proceso nos enamoramos y nos casamos… esperen, me casé eso significa que vivo, Voldemort no me mató – no pude evitar sonreír, eso aliviaba todo mi ser. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que vi en aquella esfera, algo que me impactó profundamente, Giny… Mi Giny con una hija… ¿era hija de él?- impulsivamente me alejé de ahí, tenía ganas de vomitar.

**Giny Weasley **

Sentía un dolor oprimiéndome el pecho, reprimí las lágrimas, jamás permitiría que me vean llorar y menos por Harry…mi amor por Harry era conocida por todo Hogwarts, bueno así fue en mi primer año, hasta que en tercer año, seguí el consejo de Hermione…ella era mi amiga, diré es mi amiga, yo la veo como una hermana, una que nunca tuve. En mi segundo año comenzamos a acercarnos, ella peleaba con el idiota de mi hermano, así que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca , ella me explicaba pociones , no se me daba mal pero a veces tenía dudas y era divertido pasar el rato con ella . En mi tercer año hablábamos más, teníamos "momentos de chicas" y eso seguía intacto , ella me confesó su atracción por Ron , el cómo le dolió que no la invite al baile , su cita al baile con Krum ,su primer beso … en verdad quería a esa chica –la miré , ella estaba en estado de shock al igual que Harry – no podía estar molesta con ella , la conozco, Hermione me sostuvo tantas veces y yo a ella , todo tenía una explicación ..Simplemente Harry nunca se enamoró de mí y de repente encontraba en Hermione lo que buscaba y necesitaba en una compañera –reprimí nuevamente mis lágrimas-¿podría aceptarlo? sí, pero el proceso iba a doler y mucho, soy una chica fuerte-me repetía como si fuera mi mantra.

Creo que me he perdido de algunas escenas en la esfera de cristal -miré nuevamente-Observé a Neville un poco más adulto y delgado, sentado en una silla, cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, y detrás de él se encontraba una mujer rubia, no podía distinguirla pero cargaba a un bebe muy bien envuelto en una mantita azul .Neville giró hacia la mujer diciéndole:_** Soy...Soy muy joven para esta responsabilidad tan grande…y el bebé…El local…yo no puedo...es demasiado. **_Mi amigo se veía contrariado, no entendía a qué se refería, se quejaba de una responsabilidad ¿se refería al bebe? ¿Un local? , él era un amor de persona, jamás abandonaría a su hijo… él no era un cobarde por algo estaba en Gryffindor.

La siguiente escena me tenía de protagonista, estaba sentada escribiendo, cuando llegó una lechuza muy hermosa de color ¿dorado?, sí tenía las plumas doradas y las terminaciones eran de color rosado , nunca había visto una lechuza más hermosa. Mi Giny del futuro leía el pergamino velozmente, lo arrugó y lo lanzó a un lado, sonó un aparato, ya lo había visto, lo usaban los muggles para comunicarse, mi yo del futuro lo cogió y dijo: _**¿Aló?-**_dijo bruscamente**-**_**Oh perdona Herms …sí lo que pasa que recibí una carta de Malfoy … sí lo sé , es importante…me subestima…tienes razón … lo bueno es que ya no le tendré que ver la cara…la bebe , está muy bien cada vez más pelirroja – **_dio una carcajeada_** – gracias , nos vemos el domingo un beso a los peques. **_No le encontraba lógica alguna para lo que veía –suspiré-Hermione y yo seguíamos siendo buenas amigas, eso significaba que había superado lo de Harry, que alivio eso me calmaba… ¿porque tendría que recibir una carta de Malfoy? Eso no tenía lógica, y la otra noticia era que tendría una bebé –sonreí-¿Quién sería el padre?- me perdí en mis pensamientos intentando buscarle lógica alguna a lo que acababa de ver.

**Neville Longbottom**

El lugar estaba tenso y no era para menos… ¡estamos viendo el futuro!... eso era algo especial, no todos tendrían una oportunidad como esta, solo esperaba ver cosas buenas en mi futuro, lo necesitaba. Sí veía algo bueno en mi futuro, eso me alentaría y tendría más confianza en mí.

Observé la siguiente escena. Veía a un gemelo Weasley, muy elegante, él se encontraba en un dormitorio mirándose al espejo, agregando un producto a su cabello, el pelirrojo se acercaba a la ventana donde se veía un jardín hermoso decorado para una boda y se observaba también un gran mural que decía **"Bienvenidos a la boda de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson"**, con letras doradas en un fondo negro con toques en color escarlata, y un poco más debajo de esas palabras , en color blanco se podía ver **" Dijo que sí"** ,realmente esa era una marca de los gemelos… un momento ¿Angelina salía con Fred? mmm seguro me confundí . George se acercaba de nuevo al espejo, dibujó una amplia sonrisa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y pareció arrugar algo en su bolsillo derecho y dijo: _**Me gustaría que estés aquí hermano**_-agachó la mirada por unos segundos, luego alzó la mirada_**-¿Me odias por esto no?… sí, me lo merezco y te explicaré…**_-en eso entró abruptamente un hermano Weasley y le dijo: _**no estas para monólogos…es hora… y sí él te odiaría**_.

No le presté atención a la siguiente escena, todo resultaba extraño… ¿podría ser que Fred odiara a George por Angelina? Eso era imposible ellos eran inseparables, tendría una explicación lógica. Desperté de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Luna decir mi nombre, así pude notar la siguiente escena que trataba sobre mí. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Me veía en la escena, abrían paso unos 5 años. ¿A qué responsabilidad me negaba? ¿Quién era la rubia? Tenía dos hipótesis sobre aquella rubia… la mujer cargaba un bebé… ¿sería capaz de abandonarla? ¿En qué clase de hombre me convertiría? ¡Eso era un asco! – me recosté en una pared y caí lentamente al suelo- No quería más escenas, pero era imposible, esa esfera era mágica y a dos metros de distancia aún podía ver la imágenes claramente.

En la siguiente escena se veía a Luna estaba en una sala de estar con Hermione y Giny adultas hablaban tranquilamente, hasta que se escuchó un llanto de un bebe, las tres se alarmaron, pero la rubia se paró rápidamente y se señaló así misma, regreso a la sala con un bebe rubio, no sé veía de más de un año de edad. Mi amiga lo arrullaba.

_**-¿Cómo lo estas llevando?**_ –preguntó Giny

_**-¿Te refieres a eso de ser madre soltera?-**_contestó la rubia

_**-Sí-**_ dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos – _**eso es inaceptable, como pudo hacer eso… a mí me hacen eso y lo desgracio de por vida**_

-_**Es que no te ha pasado…a veces las circunstancias son así y solo te queda aceptarlas como yo-**_respondió la rubia

**\- Ya somos dos**-acotó la pelirroja

Esa escena me confundía más, porque sí la enlazaba con mi escena, definitivamente encajaba…soy un desgraciado ¡abandonaré a Luna y nuestro bebé!

**Draco Malfoy**

No podía negar que esto de ver el futuro era divertido jajajajaja , Harry Popo estaba en shock porque tendría un hijo con la sangre sucia , y la sangre sucia castor estaba a punto de colapsar y el plato de fondo Ron comadreja, él estaba más rojo que nunca y miraba con odio a sus "amigos"¡ iluso te jugaron sucio!…Sí Ron sigue golpeando ese mueble y ojalá te rompas los nudillos ….ah y el postre la pequeña pelirroja reprimiendo sus lágrimas por el idiota de "Popo"… tenía que admitir que … sí era muy bella , diré buena de ver , muchos Slytherin querían hacerla suya , en verdad ella era sangre limpia…mmm si no serían traidores a la sangre ...en fin . Seguía el festín, Longbottom gordillo estaba impactado… ¡un cobarde! en su escena decía que no podía con la responsabilidad ¡Claro que él no podía con nada!, bien por la chica de lo que se libraba. En la siguiente escena rara Lovegood madre soltera, definitivamente no creo que nadie la soporte… ¡Por todo el oro que tengo! Las tres chicas del futuro se veían espectaculares ¿Qué rayos me sucedía? Creo que estar tanto tiempo con ellos se me estaba pegando _lo chusma_, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la siguiente escena.

Mi versión adulta paseaba elegantemente por San Mugo, no entendía que hacía yo ahí, llevaba en la mano una escoba para niños pequeños, y me paré abruptamente al ver la versión adulta de la pelirroja.

_**-Hola...Malfoy –**_hizo una mueca extraña, y llevaba de la mano a una niña pequeña muy bonita que miraba a mi versión adulta maravillada

_**-Tú eres –**_dijo la niña señalándome, pero la pelirroja no la dejó terminar

_**-Rose eso no se hace- **_la niña agachó la cabeza avergonzada_**-Malfoy debido a que nuestro asunto se terminó , gracias a Merlín… no tenemos nada más que discutir ..Adiós-**_me dijo con un tono de superioridad

_**-La pequeña no solo tiene tu cabello si no también tu actitud**__-_dije mordazmente, mientras la pequeña decía_ "nos tenemos que ir, no llegaremos"_

_**-Rose no te impacientes **_–le dijo_**-eso me enoja…tienes la misma actitud que Malfoy –**_suspiró_** – Adiós…Tienes que llevarle esa escoba a tu pequeño heredero.**_

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? – miré rápidamente a la Weasley, ella también me miraba intrigada- y de pronto sucedió, Ron comadreja me dio un tirón y me sacó de la sala y para mi sorpresa ahí se encontraba Potter.

**Ron Weasley**

Todo era una mierda. Quería irme pero mis pies me lo impedían .Harry casado con Hermione ¿cómo era eso posible? .Los odio. Aunque siempre lo supe… ella tendría que quedarse con "el elegido"… ella solo se "relacionaba" con gente importante como Krum y Potter, sí Potter. Yo estaba al lado de un mueble y le daba pequeños golpes con mi puño derecho, no podía evitarlo. No levantaba la mirada para verlos, ellos no se merecían eso. "Lavender" me decía una voz, ¿Qué tenía ella que ver aquí? , "es tu novia" respondía la voz. Intenté no escuchar a esa voz, no me encontraba para discusiones con mi conciencia. Miré a la esfera ¿Por qué demonios George se casaba con Angelina? ¿Por qué demonios no está Fred en la boda? ¿Fred odiando a George? ¡Qué mierda! , un traicionero más en mi lista.

Miré con más atención la siguiente escena, aún golpeaba ese mueble. Veía la madriguera, sí definitivamente era la sala de estar de la madriguera. Mi hermano Charlie cargaba a una bebé pelirroja, como toda Weasley, ella jugaba con el dedo pulgar de mi hermano, el la miraba maravillado.

\- _**Ella definitivamente…yo…soy tan feliz…es como yo…hola Dominique**_

_**-Si egs muy hegmosa, te queda lo de papá **_– decía la francesa

-_**Gracias Fleur me haces muy feliz**_

-_**Gacias a ti**_ – ella le depositaba un beso en la mejilla

¡Qué mierda! ¿Fleur y Charlie? ¡Ella salía con Bill! ¡Mi madre no permitiría eso! No entendía que sucedía ¿podría ser que en el futuro todos estuvieran locos? El Neville del futuro también estaba loco, dejaría a su hijo. ¡Godric Gryffindor debería levantarse de su tumba y sacarlo de su casa! Esto debe ser una estúpida broma…seguro Malfoy era culpable o la loca de la profesora. ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy le envía una lechuza a mi hermanita? ¿Giny tiene una hija? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién fue el idiota que la tocó? ¿Tendré una esposa? ¿Será Lavender? Será que me enamoré de ella… lo dudo…seguro estoy casado con otra muchacha ¿Y si estoy soltero? No, me rehúso a eso. Sí Hermione es feliz con…. Ese ex mejor amigo, yo no podía estar solo.

-_**Malfoy nuestro asunto se terminó gracias a Merlín…adiós**_

¿Qué asunto tenían esos dos?

_**-La pequeña no solo tiene tu cabello si no también tu actitud**_

La pequeña era muy hermosa y llevaba el nombre que me gustaba, es más así quería llamar a mi hija, al parecer no tuve una hija.

_**-Rose no te impacientes **_–le dijo_**-eso me enoja…tienes la misma actitud que Malfoy –**_suspiró_** – Adiós…Tienes que llevarle esa escoba a tu pequeño heredero.**_

¿Por qué una hija de Giny tendría un parecido a Malfoy? ¿Él tenía un heredero? –Harry pasó por mi lado-¡Hijo de hurón!. Caminé cogí a Malfoy del cuello de su túnica y lo arrastré fuera de la sala de los menesteres.

**Luna Lovegood**

¡Estoy muy emocionada! Veo el futuro, veo el futuro-pensaba haciendo mi baile mental-Oh! Hermione y Harry tendrán un hijo, siempre pensé que se quedaría con Ron, son el uno para el otro. Escenas de la familia Weasley…es bueno supongo. Oh eso no lo esperaba, tanto drama por parte de Neville, supongo lo sabrá solucionar, me alegro que la mujer rubia sea…Oh! Draco escribiéndole a Giny…no es dramático. ¿Yo con un bebé? ¿Quién será el padre? ¿Cómo abre nombrado a mi hijo? Creo que soy buena mamá eso de reconocer el llanto…soy estupenda…sí al parecer las tres tendremos bebés de la misma edad .Giny tiene una hija…que linda…no ella no…Ron está arrastrando a Draco P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A-S. Giny iba a ir detrás de su hermano, pero la detuve y se quedó mirando la esfera.

La escena mostraba a Draco en San Mugo en el área pediátrica, parece que se oculta, oh sí se oculta de Harry que lleva un arreglo floral y algo que no conozco que dice _es niña_. Aparece una mujer muy hermosa me parece haberla visto en Hogwarts

_**-Draco ¿quieres conocerla?-**_le decía ella, llevaba un gafete que decía Daphne

_**-No ¡Estás loca!... no quiero saber nada de esa familia y menos que me vean**_

_**-¡Supéralo Draco! Solo la verás no te la llevarás**_ – la mujer hizo una seña y otra mujer traía un carrito que tenía vidrio alrededor y una placa que decía "Rose " adentro una bebe con los ojos cerrados, Draco la miró sorprendido casi maravillado _**– es hermosa ¿no crees? **_–la bebe era casi calva

_**-Es pelirroja… para variar**_ – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, la mujer se le quedó mirando

-_**No te preocupes será nuestro secreto**_ – la otra mujer se llevó a la niña.

Giny estaba muy impactada, vi que Neville se le acercó para tomarla de los codos, por sí se caía. Admitía que esto se estaba tornando de castaño claro a castaño oscuro. Sí definitivamente Rose es hermosa y se parece a sus padres, tenía la forma de la cara de…Otra escena, Luna del futuro estaba en una gran jardín con Giny, me alegraba que en el futuro seriamos muy unidas, un pequeño niño rubio y de grandes ojos se acercaba a mi ¡ definitivamente era mi hijo!

-_**Mami… los gandes dicen que mañana iremos a ver al hermano de tía Giny**_ –preguntaba tímidamente jugando con su piecito derecho

-_**Así es cielo**_ – le dije dulcemente

-_**Peo aquí están todos los hemanos de tía Giny**_-abrió más los ojos

_**-Pequeño verás…**_ \- dijo la pelirroja respirando hondo-_**tengo un hermano que está en el cielo**_

_**-oh**_ – abrió aún más los ojos_**-¿está volando en el cielo?-**_ Giny no supo que contestar

_**-Algo así cielo, ve a jugar**_\- el niño obedeció y se fue

_**-¿Estas bien Giny?-**_preguntó Luna del futuro

_**-Sí, solo que aún duele .No como antes pero duele, lo extraño y mucho, la vida continúa…ya vengo iré por limonada**_

La mujer se fue y llego Hermione con galletas

_**-Estoy exhausta **_

-_**Sí, trabajas mucho y los niños, eso cansa**_

_**-Mami…Fred dice que tío Ron está volando ¿tiene alas?**_

_**-No cielo**_ – decía – _**pero sí está en el cielo**_

_**-Molls dice que tío Harry debería estar en el cielo no tío Ron**_

_**-¿Por qué hacen esas preguntas?**_ – le dije a Hermione

_**-Pequeño lo que sucede es que eso es complicado…verás sucedió algo grande y decidimos que el que tenía que hacerlo era tío Ron…-**_ fue interrumpida

_**\- oh ok, bye **_

_**\- ¿Tu decidiste que sea Ron y no Harry?**_

_**-Sí era lo mejor, no…**_

No pude escuchar lo demás ya que Hermione dio un gran grito, como si estuviera bajo la maldición cruciatus, corrí detrás de ella para sostenerla pero era imposible lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Mi hermano noooooo –gritaba Giny, que había caído de rodillas

\- MORIRÁ…NOOOO…MORIRÁ –dijo Hermione caminando como posesa, golpeando todo a su paso, entraron los dos chicos corriendo y detrás Draco.

-¡RON!-gritó Giny corriendo y abrazando a su hermano –te juro que te quiero – y lo abrazó nuevamente

-¿Qué sucede? –gritó Harry

-Al parecer el señor Weasley morirá en el futuro-dijo la profesora mientras lo veía apenada y salía de la sala de menesteres. Giré al ver que Hermione tropezaba con todo a su alrededor, y…


	3. El futuro es hoy

**El futuro es hoy**

**Hermione Granger**

Me ardían los ojos y la garganta, resultado de llorar y gritar por la muerte de Ron. Ese no podía ser el futuro, me negaba a vivir en un mundo sin él. No podía creer que yo decidiera quien de ellos moriría, tenía que ser un error… yo no antepondría la muerte de Ron a la de Harry, pero no dejaría que Harry muera, yo me sacrificaría si fuera necesario. Nunca podría decidir entre ambos, son mis amigos, en cierta forma mi familia. Harry tenía una fuerte carga y con Ron habíamos decidido hace tantos años atrás seguir a Harry cueste lo que cueste. Ron… mis sentimientos por él cada vez eran más fáciles de leer, admitía que de amistad pasó a atracción, luego a sentirme tentada de tomar su mano o incluso a besarlo, pero no quedaba ahí. Su sonrisa, su mirada las pocas veces que me abrazaba, me hacían feliz ¡Por Merlín! Hasta adoraba mis peleas con él, no todas, solo en las que le gustaba sacarme de quicio con temas de quiditch, clases.

Esto tenía que ser un error.

Abrí los ojos, poco a poco podía distinguir paredes, luces, ¿lavaderos? ¿Bañeras? ¡Oh no! No estaba en la sala de menesteres, no recordaba haber salido de aquella sala. Y luego como si fuera consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, sentí una mano tocando mi muslo derecho ¿Por qué recién sentía un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo esa mano cogía mi pierna? Tomé el valor suficiente y miré al dueño de aquella mano fuerte y masculina.

-Ron… Ron -lo cogí del hombro moviéndolo una poco- ¡despierta por favor!

-¿Mamá?... no quiero despertarme.

-No soy tu madre Ronald… soy Hermione -el abrió esos ojos azules hermosos, dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y luego a su mano, que por algún motivo, yo no me movía. Ambos nos tornamos de un rojo ardiente y el avergonzado sacó su mano sintiendo poco apoco como los hormigueos se iban.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, y yo solo atiné a negar con la cabeza- Recuerdo que estábamos en la sala de menesteres… Giny lloraba y me abrazó fuertemente. Luego Trelawney decía… -noté como se tensaba- tú sabes lo que dijo… luego comenzaron a caer varias cosas que estaban en la sala, y recuerdo una luz roja… y un mueble iba a caer encima de ti y corrí -agachó la mirada- no recuerdo más… solo sé que me duele mucho la cabeza, como si me golpeara con algo.

-Yo también siento lo mismo -miré de nuevo a mi alrededor- estamos en el baño de prefectos… ni idea como llegamos aquí… creo que sería mejor buscar a los demás.

-Sí, parece un buen plan -nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, que para mí fueron horas, quería descifrar su mirada ¿tristeza? ¿Agonía?

-Ron... yo... tú eres muy importante para mí -di unos pasos hacia él- yo… -él me miraba expectante, cuando oí un ruido, al parecer se acercaban estudiantes. No sé, por qué, pero tuve el impulso de jalarlo y abrir una puerta y escondernos ahí.

-Hermione -me susurró al oído, yo sentí desfallecer, los hormigueos recorrían todo mi cuerpo -¿por qué nos escondemos en un cuarto de baño?

-No lo sé… -no pude continuar

-Nunca supe por qué Minerva me eligió como prefecta. Solo sé, que amo este privilegio de los baños solo para nosotros –se escuchó que el agua corría del grifo.

-¡Rox! -dijo otra muchacha- es directora McGonagall, no Minerva -miré espantada a Ron. ¿McGonagall directora?

-Rose, relájate no nos va a escuchar -Rose, ese era el nombre de la niña que estaba con Giny, que al parecer era su hija.

-Es la directora, Rox… a ella le debemos respeto… Muero de hambre y falta mucho para la cena.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre… y no sé dónde se va toda la comida…eres una bendita… cambiando de tema… ¿qué se cocina entre tú y Scorpius?

-¿cocina?… Roxy a veces no entiendo tu lenguaje -ambas se rieron

-Rosie, enserio confiesa… en el baile del año pasado todos vimos tu súper pelea con él… y este año en el baile de Halloween, casi le da un ataque al verte con Finch-Fletchly

-¡wow! Creo que Frank tiene razón al decir que las chicas Weasley somos… -Ron golpeó el inodoro al escuchar su apellido -¿qué fue eso?

-Debe haber personas –dijo bajando el tono de su voz- auuu Rosie -¿quién anda ahí?-se escuchaban unos pasos .Ron y yo por los nervios al ser descubiertos tropezamos con nuestras piernas enredadas, dejando así la puerta abierta-¡Oh! Pero que par de pervertidos… saben esto está prohibido -alcé la mirada, sentía mis mejillas arder y como no, ellas pensaban que estaba encerrada con Ron besándonos o… ¡Por Merlín! No sé qué se les cruzaba por la mente.

-No, es lo que piensan… Déjenme explicarles…

-Inténtalo… yo tengo la mente abierta, pero… -Ron y yo nos acercamos a ellas, el lugar estaba más iluminado que el cuarto de baño -¡Por Ojo loco Mody!-la chica se tapó la boca luego dijo –Rose tienes que ver esto- la chica se acercó y palideció, parecía que se iba a desmayar. Pude observarlas, la chica que nos encontró es de tez canela, ojos color chocolate y cabello de un color fucsia, realmente su presencia intimidaba, era de esas chicas que no podías dejar de mirar. La otra muchacha "la famosa Rose hija de Giny" medía igual que yo, ella tenía como todas Weasley cabello rojo fuego, lacio, ojos azules grandes, mejillas rosadas y con pecas. No le encontraba parecido a Giny realmente me recordaba a otra persona, también era muy bonita. Algunas sí que nacen con una genética privilegiada.

-Hey… no las queremos incomodar -dijo el pelirrojo, sacándome de mis pensamientos al igual que ellas- Me llamo Ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger- la muchacha Rose, se acercó a mirarnos.

-¡Bien! -contestó la chica jugando desesperadamente con su cabello- ¡Rayos! -daba vueltas en círculos. La muchacha me asustaba con su actitud, aunque me resultaba familiar.

-¡Maldición Rose para! –La chica obedeció– creo que deberíamos decirles…Mi nombre es Roxane… no se lo tomen a mal… pero… ¿en qué año creen que están?

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Cómo qué se supone?… ¡Oh no!... Hermione acaso este es…

\- el futuro – sentencié- díganme en que año estamos.

-**2021 **-respondió Rose- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-No, lo sabemos…

-Eres la hija de Giny -me interrumpió el pelirrojo

-Pero… que… no… ella – la pelirroja hizo un ademán para que su amiga no hablara.

-No creo que sea prudente… develar cosas del futuro... puede crearse un paradoja.

-Tienes razón, Rose –la examiné la muchacha me parecía muy sensata -ninguna revelará nada de nuestros tiempos

-Deben recordar algo… ¿qué hacían antes de su llegada? -preguntó la morena, Ron se me adelantó al responder

-Seremos honestos… porque necesitamos… regresar a nuestro tiempo y encontrar a los demás…

-¿Quiénes otros? -preguntó alarmada la pelirroja.

-Bien… estábamos en la sala de menesteres: Harry, Giny, Neville, Luna, nosotros… y Malfoy… nosotros por decirlo de una manera, aterrizamos aquí… eso significa que…

-Los demás están en Hogwarts… y hay que buscarlos.

-Sí… solo espero que no se encuentren con sus… -nos decía la morena- o con Minerva o Hagrid… esto es Código rojo Rose.

-No lo sé Roxy…

-Sí estuvieran Molls y Dom… ¿quién sigue como líder de grupo?

-No sé… si sea necesario… llamar a su grupo -dije pero ellas no me prestaban atención.

-Seguiría Fred -decía la pelirroja.

-No, eso sería un apocalipsis.

-Descartado. James estaría a mando.

-No. Otro apocalipsis.

-Tú eres la siguiente.

-No Rosie. Es mucha responsabilidad…

-Si no aceptas el mando lo tendría Louis.

-De acuerdo, estoy al mando…

-Ya que eligieron a su líder pueden… decirnos ¿qué demonios pretenden?

-Ron… -decía la pelirroja, se notaba que le costaba decirlo -Verás...hablamos de nuestros primos y amigos para encontrar a los demás.

-No creo que mucha gente debería involucrarse –comenté.

-Hermione… -dijo la morena– Sólo somos… 14 en Hogwarts claro… no se alarmen, somos 17 contándonos a nosotras… -las miramos sorprendidos, solo nos quedaba seguir su plan- ¡Maldición! No tenemos manera de encontrarlos… convoca un código rojo en la sala de menesteres –miró su reloj- Ya son las 4:10, que sea en 10 minutos.

-Está bien Roxy… creo que sería mejor un código verde -ambas chicas se miraron, y la morena asintió. Vi como la pelirroja sacaba un galeón falso y convocaba a la reunión.

-Hermione es tu hechizo -me decía mi amigo.

-Así es –dijo la morena– De prisa, debemos llegar a la sala de menesteres antes que los demás.

Con mucho cuidado salimos del baño de los prefectos, escondiéndonos de los demás estudiantes.

**Draco Malfoy**

Sentía como sí me hubieran lanzado del piso más alto del castillo, y por alguna razón seguía vivo. El dolor de cabeza me mataba. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Recordaba a Granger desquiciada gritando y lanzando objetos. Estúpida.

¿Dónde estoy? Intento diferenciar el lugar, ¿Por qué siento pesado el cuerpo? estiré la mano y siento a… ¿alguien?

-Ese es mi trasero Draco – me dijo la chica, no pude evitar que mi rostro se torne de color rojo.

-Pues bájate… o piensas quedarte ahí Lovegood.

-Es que estaba muy cómoda –la chica bajo pacientemente– y deberías decirme Luna.

\- No, no es necesario –miré a mi alrededor– ¿Estamos en la cocina? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No lo sé… pero por alguna extraña razón estamos aquí juntos –me miró con sus ojos soñadores– pero no están los otros -Esta situación me sobrepasaba, no sé qué demonios hacía yo con lunática Lovegood.

-Draco lo mejor sería que busquemos a los demás –me cogió del brazo y me solté bruscamente.

-No, tú búscalos… iré a mi sala común –salí de la cocina cuando choqué con una chica.

-Lo siento, no me fijé… no quise… ¡Malfoy!

-Lo que me faltaba una comadreja… fíjate por donde caminas Weasley –caminé furioso, ya tenía suficiente de Weasley, Potter y demás.

-No le hagas caso, no está de humor –le decía la rubia- ¿Eres Weasley?

¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso? Pelirroja, distraída… es una… pero solo hay una Weasley en el colegio... y ella. Me acerqué a verla. La chica tiene estatura mediana, cabello naranja, alisado y brillante, piel blanca, cara redonda, contextura exqui… saludable, sonrisa tierna ¿Qué mierda digo?

-Malfoy… Luna – decía.

-¿De dónde nos conoces? -le grité– Yo no te recuerdo –y la chica se desvaneció, gracias a mis reflejos rápidos detuve su caída. Ella realmente olía tan bien. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Son reales –dijo con voz suave.

-Qué crees que haces idiota. ¡Suéltala! –La chica se soltó de mí.

-Loius espera… míralos – el chico nos miró extrañado.

-Malfoy… Luna ¿Cómo?

-Está claro que nos conocen –Luna se rascaba barbilla– Eso tiene una sola explicación… Estamos en el futuro

-Qué mierda dices Lovegood, el golpe sí que te afectó.

-No se equivoca Malfoy –dijo el rubio, un chico muy alto de contextura mediana, atlético. Atractivo. Casi tan guapo como yo.

-Draco, estamos en el futuro eso es genial -No le respondí ¿Qué hacíamos en el futuro? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Ese chico sería hijo mío? Mil preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hacían antes de llegar aquí?... ¿De qué año vienen?

-Pues de 1996. Verás Harry, Giny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo… -le lancé una mirada asesina

-La versión corta Lovegood

-Oh… estábamos en la sala de menesteres y pasaron muchas cosas… encontramos una esfera donde veíamos fragmentos de nuestro futuro.

-¿Qué?... eso no es posible – decía el rubio

-Una esfera roja… un reloj… 7 personas… Sybill Trelawney –decía la muchacha, su amigo la miraba con preocupación.

-Luli… ¿qué quieres decir?

-Mis sueños Lou, a veces no los recuerdo…pero siempre veo la esfera y el reloj.

-No había ningún reloj – dije con voz firme.

-No sabemos eso Draco –miró a la muchacha– Yo te creo... por cierto ¿qué año es?

-2021 –respondió Louis, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Es un galeón falso, lo usábamos en el ED –decía demasiado entusiasmada Luna, y le enseñaba uno igual.

-Sí, el hechizo de Hermione, lo modificamos un poco… Lucy tenemos una reunión urgente en la sala de menesteres –nos miró– debemos ir… supongo que encontraron a los otros del pasado… vengan por aquí.

Los seguimos. No me quedaba de otra, tenía que reunirme con los demás saber qué demonios ocurría, como llegamos al futuro, conocer a mi hijo, saber sí tuve una hija con Ginevra, disfrutar el momento en que nos digan que Poty está casado con sabelotodo y ver a la comadreja sufrir. Y lo que realmente necesitaba: escapar, de mi sexto año, apellido, marca, misión, miedo. Aquí y ahora era otro Draco, un simple chico de 16 ¿atrapado en el futuro? Bien, eso no es normal pero por lo menos es diferente.

**Neville Longbottom**

Abrí los ojos lentamente… aún no podía diferenciar nada, solo sentía la espalda mojada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me senté, aún adolorido y noté que estaba cerca de los campos de quiditch. Mi último recuerdo era la sala de menesteres con los demás ¿Dónde estaban ellos? Ahora sí me sentía alarmado, lo mejor sería regresar al castillo cambiarme de ropa y buscar a los demás. Comencé a dar unos pasos cuando vi a mi amigo que corría hacía a mí, él también se veía confundido.

-Harry… que bueno es verte… es extraño que nos encontremos aquí.

-Sí, no entiendo por qué solo estamos los dos aquí… y como es que salimos de la sala de menesteres.

-Es escalofriante. Mi plan es ir a nuestra sala común de repente ahí están los demás -el azabache asintió y comenzamos a caminar. Observé que varios alumnos practicaban quiditch, parecía que entrenaban, pero en grupos pequeños de 3 o 4. Nunca había notado que practicaban de esa manera y no reconocía…

-Nev. Algo raro ocurre aquí… el campo está diferente… nunca entrenamos de esta manera…no reconozco a nadie de aquí. Y créeme, conozco a todos los que pertenecen al equipo de quiditch de todas las casas… espera… esta área es nueva. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? -no sabía que contestarle, también había notado algunos cambios.

-¿Qué hacemos? -le decía mientras caminaba distraídamente y sentí que chocaba contra algo o alguien.

-Heeeey… chico ve por… -el chico nos miró alarmado. Caminó hacia nosotros y de los brazos nos llevó hasta el vestidor- James… James… ¡Trae tu trasero aquí -exigió, lo observé detenidamente, él medía un poco más que yo, calculaba 1.87, de piel canela, cabello oscuro, una gran sonrisa qué me era muy familiar, nariz larga.

Miré a Harry que le reclamaba por lo sucedido.

-Controla esa boquita… que… ¡papá!... ¡Cómo es que estas aquí?- dijo el último señalando a Harry, este palideció inmediatamente. No lo culpaba, aquel chico tenía el mismo nombre que el niño que vimos en la esfera de cristal. Definitivamente es su hijo.

-Ósea que tú también lo ves… no estamos locos -decía el trigueño.

-Yo… soy tu… tú eres… yo…

-Sí, soy tu hijo mayor James… y tú eres mi padre de… ¿quince?

-Lo sé, lo vi… tengo 16.

-¿Cómo lo viste? ¿Qué haces en 2021? -Yo me limité a escuchar la charla en la que mi amigo le relataba a su hijo, lo que habíamos pasado. Miraba a "James",que le llevaba muchos centímetros a su padre, de cabello castaño oscuro ¿gen de Hermione?, ojos cafés penetrantes, cejas pobladas, y al igual que el otro chico una sonrisa grande y pícara.

\- Pero… qué… pasó… esto es obra de Vol…

\- No seas paranoico Harry –le decía el trigueño– Algo… me vibra -lo miré extraño, este chico sí que era raro– Oh… -el chico miraba un galeón con un mensaje– Código verde… –sonreí, ellos usaban el galeón falso, así como nosotros lo hicimos en nuestro tiempo, invento de Hermione.

\- ¿Quién convoca esta reunión? –decía James.

\- ¿Reunión?

\- Sí Neville… Rose convocó a una reunión urgente –respondía el trigueño– Es verde… eso quiere decir…

\- Eso… Significa que… Harry… ¿Qué? … es raro decirte papá ¿Estaban solos? Me refiero cuando pasó todo esto…

\- No, también estaban Giny, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Malfoy

\- Entonces… nuestra querida Rosie

\- Encontró a unos de ellos, así que apúrense… se supone que estaríamos en 10 minutos –decía el trigueño– James

\- Lo sé Fredie… ¿Harry tienes tu capa de invisibilidad?

\- Sí… cómo… claro eres mi hijo.

\- Exacto… cúbranse ambos... nadie los puede ver –Mi amigo nos cubrió con su capa que tenía guardada en su bolsillo. Fred y James no paraban de hablar, Harry de quejarse con James y yo solo caminaba debajo de la capa. Aún nos faltaba mucho para llegar a la sala de los menesteres con los demás…

\- Esperen –me paré en seco y me quité la capa- ¿Quiénes son los otros?

\- Respondan ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?

-Claro Harry… son familia... nuestra familia

-Mierda –decía Fred, y nos empujó a ambos lazándonos la capa encima.

-Fred ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –Harry me ayudó a pararme para no descubrirnos.

-Tío… es que tropecé –dijo con tanta naturalidad

\- Weasley en el colegio soy el profesor Longbottom-aún me estaba estabilizando, cuando escuché, mi apellido… ¿yo profesor?, alcé mi mirada y vi a mi versión adulta. Quedé sorprendido, observaba a un hombre más robusto, con algunos cabellos grises, una amplia sonrisa, bien plantado, seguro. No pude evitar sonreír, al parecer algo había cambiado en mí. Definitivamente es alguien en quien deseaba convertirme.

\- Oh sí… disculpe profesor… sabe que adoramos charlar con usted pero debemos irnos.

-¿Están planeando una fechoría?

-Profesor como puede decir algo así –respondió James de forma dramática- Veníamos de práctica... Ya sabe debemos ducharnos.

-Está bien les creeré… James solo espero que nos lleves a la victoria… tienen que ganar sí o sí.

-No se preocupe profesor. Ganaremos… alzaremos la copa.

-Esa es la actitud. Me retiro -dio unos pasos y se giró– James sabes ¿por qué Harry quiere hablar conmigo?... es que el anda tan ocupado persiguiendo a gente mala -suspiró- Espero que sea algo divertido -los chicos solo le sonrieron. Me descubrí un poco para hablar con los chicos.

\- Por eso nos ocultan… no querían que mi yo futuro me vea –sonreí– Soy profesor… soy profesor.

-Ya saben… puede ocurrir algo muuuy maaaalo –respondió Fred– pero también es porque ustedes… -James lo interrumpió.

\- No podemos revelarle detalles… bueno no creo que el universo colapse por enterarte que eres profesor.

-De Herbología y Jefe de casa.

-Soy… ¿soy jefe de casa? ¿Yo?... Harry soy jefe de casa.

-Eso es genial Nev –dijo, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro

-Sí, es genial… tú eres genial -decía Fred– pero ahora no hay tiempo y ya vamos retrasados 10 minutos... así que apresurémonos.

Seguimos caminando casi corriendo por el castillo. Corría con una sonrisa no podía evitarlo. No tenía un futuro horrible, tenía lo que siempre soñé. Tendría que averiguar sobre las escenas que vimos, tener explicaciones. Se sentía genial estar en el futuro, me animaba, no era el torpe, olvidadizo. No aquí.

**Giny Weasley**

Desperté de mi sueño, me sentía tan relajada. Abrí los ojos ¡Qué hermoso está el cielo! ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo… sala de menesteres, pasajes del futuro, una supuesta hija con Malfoy, Neville loco, Luna siendo Luna pero madre soltera, Harry casado con Hermione ¡Ouch!, Mi hermano… eso debe ser una pesadilla. Eso debe ser. Me pelee con Dean, vine hasta aquí para pensar… y tengo la esfera roja. Mierda, esto no puede ser real. Cerraré los ojos, talvez aparezca en mi cama. Nada. Piensa Giny que puedo hacer… ir a la sala común ¡Claro! Guardé la esfera en mi bolsillo, y busqué la salida. La torre de astronomía lucía extraña, seguí mi caminata. Paré en seco al oír unas voces.

-Viste cómo tiene el cabello Rouse, no sé por qué hace eso… ahora se le ocurre hacerse un cambio -decía voz 1. Rouse, era el nombre de la niña en las escenas ¿mi hija?

-Las chicas hacen eso… de todas maneras, está tan linda como siempre. No entiendo por qué haces un drama de esto.

-No es drama… sólo que…

Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándome, supongo que yo me veía igual que ellos. No era para menos, voz 1 era muy parecido a Malfoy, pero sin la "cara de me apesta todo", más varonil, no rubio platinado, un chico extremadamente atractivo con un porte imponente pero a la vez rebelde. Voz 2, sentía desfallecer, es tan parecido a Harry, un "Harry mejorado", no es que Harry no sea atractivo. Pero voz 2, tenía lo que amaba de Harry ojos verdes esmeralda pero sin lentes, cabello oscuro rebelde pero de ensueño, la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en mi vida y un porte de caballero e intelectual.

-Al… Di algo –decía voz 1

-Mi nombre es Giny Weasley y definitivamente pasa algo extraño o estoy loca, me inclino por lo segundo -él sonrió.

-Lo sé, te conozco… y sí definidamente algo extraño sucede, porque estas en 2021, y no puedo explicar que hace aquí tu versión adolescente -escuchaba sus palabras analizándolas.

-Eso significa que me conocen... mi versión adulta... que definitivamente eres hijo de Harry, qué no estoy loca, que me encuentro en el futuro… mmm me pregunto sí solo viajé yo o están los demás… deben ayudarme a buscarlos.

-Acertaste soy hijo de Harry.

-Tu madre deber ser Hermione –lo solté de golpe, ambos chicos se miraron. Supuse que se debía a qué mi versión joven conocía detalles del "futuro".

-Eh… ¿qué?... ¿Giny de qué año vienes?

-De 1996, curso 5°-el chico analizaba mi respuesta.

-¿Estás de novia con Dean Thomas?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Eso es importante?

-No me malinterpretes. Conozco a tu versión adulta… haz hecho un viaje del tiempo, no puedo darte información.

-¿Es relevante mi relación con Dean?

-No, es solo que… así relacionamos de qué tiempo ha venido…y no revelar información que pueda alterar el pasado, presente, futuro –dijo voz 2. Su respuesta me confundía, no quería alterar nada.

-Soy Al Potter.

\- Y yo Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Qué? Les creo los apellidos, pero… ¿amigos? ¿Un Potter y un Malfoy? No, eso no es posible.

-Difícil de creer -respondió el rubio– lo somos y nuestros padres lo saben –sacó un galeón de su bolsillo– Reunión en la sala de menesteres, mira el color.

-Giny… nuestra familia convoca a una reunión, creo que no eres la única que viajó

-¿Qué familia?

-Primos y amigos.

-Oh, está bien. Creo que nos podrán ayudar.

-Ten, póntelos –el pelinegro me dio una gorra que decía Chudley Cannos y el rubio un abrigo negro muy largo.

-¿Tengo que cubrirme esto? Sé que no es mi tiempo, pero no creo que me reconozcan, caminaré rápido. Créanme soy veloz

-Te equivocas -dijo el rubio sonriéndome– Tu versión adulta es fácil de reconocer y créeme te sigues viendo igual.

-¿Por qué soy conocida?

-Scorp no debiste decirle eso.

-Al, no será el fin del mundo por eso… se lo merece –me miró directamente– sus ojos eran una mezcla de gris con verde –Hace unos años eras jugadora en un equipo quiditch- Albus le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Yo?... eso es genial

-Solo te diremos eso –

Me puse la gorra y el abrigo, les seguí el paso. En toda la caminata, muchas chicas los miraban, otras movían el cabello, otras caminaban quebrándose. Se veían tan ridículas tratando de llamar su atención, lo bueno es que no me notaban. Llegamos a la sala de menesteres, aquel lugar donde había comenzado todo. La puerta se abrió y vi a varias personas. No podía explicarlo, pero sentía como si estuviera en casa. Ubiqué rápidamente con la mirada a Ron, Hermione, Luna y Malfoy.

Caminé hacia donde estaba mi hermano, necesitaba un abrazo. Necesitaba entender **que el futuro es hoy.**


	4. Reunidos

**Reunidos**

**Ron Weasley**

Habíamos llegado rápido a la sala de menesteres, no tuvimos problema alguno. "Rose" hacía su petición a la sala. Entré y observé el recinto, enorme, iluminado, con varios sofás y almohadas ¿un pizarrón?, un armario. Roxanne nos pidió que nos sentemos a esperar a los demás, las amigas charlaban alejadas de nosotros. Hermione miraba a la nada, la entendía ¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? ¿Por qué? Realmente me aterraba, la esfera de cristal mostró escenas extrañas ¿Cómo afrontaría eso? Y ya no solo serían escenas, estoy en el futuro, aquí comprobaremos lo que vimos. Se supone que eso sólo pasaría, en algún momento, no tenía por qué saberlo ahora. Rose realmente es linda, no tenía nada de Giny o de Malfoy, definitivamente no. Mi hermana es una de las chicas más lindas del colegio, tenía que admitirlo pero su "hija" tenía otro tipo de belleza más clásica más como… creo que esto me está afectando. No quería conocer al hijo de Hermione con mi ahora ex amigo, digo amigo. Todo es tan raro, él siempre me dijo que no le gusta Hermione que la consideraba como familia. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, aunque prefería eso a pensar que Malfoy ultrajó a mi "hermanita" o sobre mí… muerte.

-Ron

-Dime

-Mi intención no es incomodarte

-¿Qué? Tú nunca me incomodas Herms… es esta situación ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

-Siento que me desmayaré y ya tengo ronchas –me mostró su brazo derecho– En estos momentos no me siento tan valiente

-Tu siempre eres valiente -le sonreí– y no te rasques el brazo, lo empeorará

-Gracias -me devolvió la sonrisa– desearía que todo esto sea un sueño loco

-También deseo eso… ¿No tienes curiosidad?... ya sabes de conocer a tu hijo o hijos

-No -contestó rápidamente

-¿Por qué?

-No es posible que tenga un hijo con Harry… eso es inaudito

-Así será –dije intentando reprimir mi enojo. ¿Qué me pasaba? No tenía ningún derecho de ponerme así. Ella podía salir con quien quiera ahora o en el futuro. Yo tengo una relación con una chica muy linda que sólo tiene ojos para mí… espera ella no quiere un hijo con Harry- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres un hijo con Harry?

-Él es mi amigo, lo veo como un hermano… es como sí tú te casaras con Giny -hice una mueca de asco- Yo quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame… pero no ese amor el que estas con alguien para no sentirte solo –estas últimas palabras llegaron como un gran golpe a mi estómago ¿eso me sucedía?- Quiero ese amor como en los libros -¿A qué se refería como en los libros?- Que despierte y piense en él… que me vea o toque y sienta miles de cosquilleos… que sea mi compañero, mi cómplice… que nunca me abandone –una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro- que lo ame con sus virtudes y sobretodo defectos… que sea el único que inexplicablemente me haga sonreír y enojar… que confíe en mí… que vea que soy una chica –más lágrimas caían por su mejilla- que soy la única chica -no podía verla así, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Hermione en menos de un minuto había abierto su corazón solamente a mí. Acorté la distancia y la abracé, no entendía del todo que le sucedía, lo único que sabía es que tenía que calmarla, abrazarla, algo que no hacía a menudo. Ella aceptó el abrazo, y se recostó en mi pecho, sentí un gran alivio.

-Yo también quiero un gran amor así –le decía Roxane a Rose, está última también lloraba. No entendía a las mujeres, la situación era bochornosa, las chicas aún me observaban pero no quería soltar a Hermione. Sé que la reconforto y ella a mí.

-Interrumpimos –dijo una voz desagradable

-Tú siempre –Hermione se separó de mí, y sentí un vacío- ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí

-Tú crees que quiero estar contigo comadreja

-Ni yo contigo hurón

-Ya basta, esto es tonto –dijo la chica pelirroja, una pariente supongo

-Bueno, siéntense… donde quieran, esperaremos a los demás –comentó la chica morena.

Me senté al lado de Hermione y Luna en un sofá rojo. Malfoy daba vueltas meditando donde sentarse. Para mi mala suerte Luna lo jaló a nuestro sofá. La pequeña pelirroja y el rubio se sentaron enfrente de nosotros con Roxanne y Rose. Estaba muy ansioso ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Quiénes más vendrían? Escuché a Luna narrar la historia de donde despertaron y quienes los encontraron.

-Sí, ella es una Weasley –miré a donde señalaba Luna– Su nombre es Lucy, y el chico mmm creo que no se presentó… ¿tú recuerdas su nombre? –dijo preguntándole a Draco

-No –respondió secamente– creo que es más que un amigo

-Disculpen la demora –dijo una muchacha que recién había entrado a la sala, nos miró a los cuatro– Oh -sonrió– un gusto –sí que era rara pero definitivamente muy educada- Eh… bueno, creo que me sentaré -La observé, pelirroja ¿Weasley?, de piel exageradamente pálida, rasgos finos, ojos azules claros, alta y estilizada. Parecía de la realeza. Algo que no definía a los Weasley ¿Será Dominique? ¿La "supuesta" hija de Charlie y Fleur? Espero que nos expliquen todo, sin filtros. La verdad tal cual.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, al parecer es una chica ¿con una gorra de los Chudles Cannons? Sí, con una gorra de mi equipo favorito y gran saco negro. La muchacha me miró directamente a los ojos, empañados por algunas lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Nos acercamos y abrazamos fuertemente. Amo a mi hermana, teníamos problemas como todos los hermanos pero nada de gravedad. Entendía su confusión y frustración. En menos de media hora reconfortaba a dos personas especiales para mí, sentía ser su protector. Nunca me había sentido tan especial porque en mis brazos ambas se tranquilizaban, no buscaban a nadie más, sólo a mí.

**Harry Potter**

A mis 16 años me pasaban cosas que nadie creería realidad. Mi vida podría inspirar un libro, de todas las cosas raras y Voldemort persiguiéndome, ahora le sumaba esto "un viaje al futuro". Lo único que me emocionaba de todo lo que había visto en esa esfera roja, es saber que seguíamos con vida. Mis mejores amigos y yo con vida. Aunque la parte en qué Hermione y yo terminábamos casados nunca la entendería. Y quería creer que Malfoy y mi Giny no tendrían un bebé. Caminábamos a la sala de los menesteres, me alegraba saber que Neville tendría un gran futuro como profesor y jefe de casa, él se lo merecía, espero saber cómo sucedió.

No todos tenían el lujo de conocer a su hijo antes de siquiera planear tener uno. Algunos rasgos provenían de mí, intentaba averiguar cuales era de Hermione. Lo había nombrado como a mi padre, siempre supe que ese nombre le pondría a mi hijo.

Llegamos al lugar pactado, todos dirigieron su mirada a nosotros. Giny me dibujó una leve sonrisa. Me sentí aliviado de saber que los 7 estábamos juntos, incluso Malfoy. Sí quería golpearlo, pero los 7 estábamos en este loco viaje, teníamos que permanecer unidos.

Noté que mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos y ansiosos a excepción de Giny, giré a ver a Malfoy que miraba contrariado hacia una dirección, la seguí con la mirada. Sentí que la mandíbula se me caía hasta el suelo, sabía que tenía un hijo "James", pero no imaginé que tendría otro que era demasiado parecido a mí, el me dibujó una sonrisa.

-Bueno… -decía con las manos en los bolsillos, los demás nos miraban expectantes- es algo obvio, no podemos inventarle una historia -le decía a sus amigos- sip, soy tu hijo, Al.

Mi cabello negro, los ojos de mi madre, delgado. Sí muy parecido a mí, tiene otros gestos y es un poco más alto que yo. Quería acercarme cuando noté la presencia de otro muchacho, al que Malfoy miraba, el definitivamente es su hijo. Rubio aunque no platinado, con facciones finas pero más masculinas y porte de un chico con una gran fortuna.

-Sí padre soy tu hijo… Scorpius Malfoy -dijo tranquilamente

-Tú… yo... ¿cómo?

-Pues ¿qué pregunta es esa? Embarazaste a una chica, nueve meses después y pum nació "principito"-al escuchar este comentario, Malfoy se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba y se quedó al parecer meditando, no era para menos.

-¡JAMES! -gritaron en coro las chicas

-¿Qué? Él quería una explicación, ahí la tiene… ya no me pongan esas caras

-Creo que ya deberíamos seguir con la reunión -dijo una chica de piel canela con cabello ¿fucsia o rojo fuego? El contraste era muy llamativo.

\- Así es querida hermanita, así que asumiré el liderazgo, ya que como recordarás sigo en la línea

-No Fred tú dirigiendo no me niego a eso –dijo un rubio

-seguiría… James –dijo "mi hijo" Al ¿Por qué le abre puesto ese nombre?

-Al, sabes que la más indicada sería Roxanne –le decía una chica linda de cabello rojo

-Tienes razón Rose, pero no creo que lo acepten -le respondía mi hijo ¿a la hija de Giny?

-No lo aceptamos –decía James – como pueden excluirnos a nosotros –dijo señalándose a él y a Fred- Nosotros somos mayores y muy inteligentes

-Pero a veces se comportan como si tuvieran 11 –respondía Roxanne

-Creo que lo más justo sería votar-respondía el rubio, de quien no conocía su nombre

-Pues… yo propongo a Frank –todos voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello naranja y voz suave, al escuchar aquel nombre noté que Neville quedó mirando al suelo sin decir ni una palabra. Recordé que ese es el nombre de su padre en San Mungo.

-Prefiero a Frankie que la enana esta… auuuuu… enana pero pega fuerte –decía Fred, no pude evitar reírme. Miraba a mis compañeros ellos miraban las escena riéndose también, a excepción de Malfoy que no dejaba de mirar a su hijo y Neville que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno hasta que decidan, les recuerdo que no estamos completos –dijo Albus- Hugo, los gemelos y Lily –al decir esto mi hijo giró a verme, es obvio que yo reconocería a Lily como hija mía– si tú pequeña hijita –me dijo, sonreí ¡wow tres hijo!

-No te preocupes pa – decía Jame – solo somos tres…aunque si fuese por ti y mamá tendrían más

-James cállate -decía Albus, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Sobre este comentario mi piel se tornó del rojo más escandaloso que podía haber, y evité mirar a Hermione y Ron.

-Oh es cierto Albus –dijo Rose– los peques están de excursión con Hagrid -sonreí al parecer aún enseñaba en el colegio

-Alice también está con ellos –agregó James

-Y Glory –suspiró el chico rubio- ni idea donde está… Al podrías buscarla en el mapa

-Claro… Oh Scorp tiene el mapa –me giré hacia el hijo de Draco, ¿el mapa del merodeador?

-Aquí lo tengo… mientras todos ustedes siguen con "la elección" buscaré a Glory

-Esperen -dijo Malfoy alzando la voz- ¡Mi hijo amigo de un Potter!

-Sí –dijeron los muchachos al unísono

-En realidad

-Son novios –interrumpió Fred… ¿él dijo novios?

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras? ¿No aceptarían a una pareja de chicos que se ama? – preguntó la chica de cabello naranja

-No somos novios -respondió Al– somos mejores amigos

-Y nos gustan las chicas-agregó el rubio

-Aunque si no fuera por Rose, ustedes dos si parecieran una linda pareja

-James deja de fastidiar a tu hermano… Y señor Malfoy soy amiga de su hijo, él es el mejor amigo de un Potter y una Weasley… y pues espero que su versión de 16 lo tome a bien

-¿Eres una Weasley?-le preguntó Malfoy

-Sí – le contestó extrañada - no diré de quien soy hija… bueno creo que sería mejor comenzar la reunión ¿no creen? -dijo mirándonos a todos. Nos acomodamos en los sofás.

**Luna Lovegood**

Pensaba que una vez sentados en los sofás los **chicos del 2021**, comenzarían con la reunión, pero no fue así, ellos seguían discutiendo sobre quién sería el líder. Así que me dediqué a observar a mis compañeros:

Draco miraba al techo, a su zapato costoso, a Giny, a Rose, a Giny de nuevo, al piso, a su hijo Scorpius, a Al, a Scorpius, a Rose, Giny, Scorpius, Rose. No creo que sea consiente lo tonto que era eso, me duele el cuello de seguirle el ritmo ¿Está mirando a Lucy? Que extraño. Y sigue Rose, Giny, Rose , Scorpius, Giny.

Hermione meditaba en silencio, miraba a Ron y luego a Harry. Suspiro. Ahora observa a James y Al ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Al? Será un diminutivo de algún nombre .Comienza a jugar con uno de sus rizos. Típico en ella. Sí que esta estresada.

Giny apoyaba el codo izquierdo en el sofá ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa del sofá donde te apoyas? Bueno cosa. Ella también medita y mira a Draco ya que este la miraba constantemente. Por un momento ambos se miran fijamente. Y Harry notó este hecho, el chico enrojece poco a poco por los celos. Qué confuso eso del "amor adolescente", Giny amando a Harry desde que lo vio, ahora ella es una de las chicas más populares en Hogwarts y ahora que recuerdo sale con Dean. Bueno Harry ella no podía esperarte por siempre.

Harry no quitaba su mirada de Giny, al parecer quería asegurarse que no siguiera en miraditas con Draco .Me da pena ver a Harry así, pero creo que prefería verlo con problemas de un adolescente normal que con el gran peso que lleva encima, por unos instantes solo es un chico de 16.

Ron se ve tan atractivo recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, supongo que siempre me parecerá atractivo. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Las últimas palabras que escuché de 1996 eran de la profesora Sybill, diciendo que Ron moriría. No podía creer que esto es cierto. Yo creo que hay una explicación lógica, siempre la hay, solo hay que prestar atención y no adelantarse a los hechos. Recuerdo que Harry preguntaba qué pasaba pero al parecer no escuchó lo que dijo la profesora sobre Ron, no se tocaba el tema aún. En algún momento tendríamos que hacerlo.

Neville, mi querido amigo mira un punto fijo, a la nada. Medita, sonríe, frunce el ceño, gesto de preocupación. Al parecer soy la más cuerda del grupo, que gracioso, no puedo evitar reír sonoramente, mis compañeros viajeros me observan. Justo cuando iba a decirles que se dejen de manías, la puerta de la sala se abrió y un chico muy alto, guapo de cabello castaño claro ondeado, ojos oscuros, facciones masculinas pero a la vez suaves entró rápidamente, como si no se percatara de nuestra presencia; lanzó su mochila y se recostó en un sofá verde.

-Nunca pensé que ser premio anual sería tan agotador –decía con los ojos cerrados acariciando sus sienes. Sus amigos al escucharlo se giraron a verlo- Frank realiza esto, aquello… a veces pienso que mi papá abusa de su poder.

-Frank, notaste que es código verde ¿cierto? –le decía la chica de piel canela con cabello rojo

-Sí Roxie lo que me parece extraño…

-Abre los ojos Frankie

-Oh -dijo viéndonos– así que esto es… pues… sí que es un lío

-Frank, tú serás el líder… ya lo decidimos –comentaba una pelirroja

-¿Yo?… pensé que la regla es siempre un Weasley -Un chico le lanzó un cojín– Un Weasley o un Potter liderarían…

-Así es Frankie… pero la mayoría cree que eres el más sensato así que… te coronamos hoy como nuestro líder -recitaba el trigueño-

-Y así puedas vengar nuestra deshonra… y gobernar sabiamente

-James déjate de boberías –intervenía Louis–Siempre puedes pedir ayuda… eres el indicado-Neville no dejaba de mirar al chico atractivo, noté que quería decir algo pero no se animaba.

-Pues… Bien una responsabilidad más -se acercó a nosotros- Soy Frank, como ya habrán oído… sé que está situación es confusa y realmente loca… haremos lo posible para averiguar qué pasó… bien alguien puede contar con exactitud que sucedió

Hermione tomó la palabra y explicó detalladamente lo que sucedió, nosotros intervenimos contando en donde aparecimos y quienes nos habían encontrado.

-Un viaje involuntario… ¿eso puede ser posible? –se decía así mismo, pero en voz alta

-No creo que sea del todo involuntario… un objeto los trasladó hasta aquí

-Tienes razón Rose –la popular Rose- ¿has leído al respecto?

-Sí, pero creo que deberíamos dividirnos y leer más al respecto

-No teníamos ningún giratiempo –respondió Hermione

-Ya no se usan en la actualidad –dijo Louis– pero sí es un gran dato, descartémoslo.

-Oh, tengo la esfera donde… donde vimos –miramos a Giny, Hermione había omitido ese detalle

-Es cierto… ella –Louis me señaló– dijo que vieron fragmentos de su futuro

-Sí ya vieron todo pues que tanto problema, vivamos felices –decía el chico trigueño

-No Fred no es así de sencillo

-Rose, ya lo vieron

-Hermione qué vieron –le dijo la chica directamente, mi amiga no respondía– me refiero pueden ustedes saber cosas como sus trabajos, hijos, esposos…

-No, sabemos que tenemos hijos, pero ellos aún estaban pequeños…

-En realidad algunas escenas eran confusas

-Opino que lo dejemos ahí… es decir lo que ya saben no se puede hacer nada, simplemente lo saben, no entremos en detalles –dijo Louis

-Como que Harry sabe que es mi padre y el de James –acotaba Albus

-Y que soy hijo de Draco

-Exacto –respondió Louis – Solo saben eso sobre sus hijos… -Giny quería decir algo pero prefirió no decir nada

-¿Tu eres mi hijo cierto? -Neville se paró del sofá y se acercó a Frank

-Sí –el chico le sonrió– lo sabes por mi nombre, llevo el nombre de tu padre… creo que a nadie le cabe duda quienes son ustedes pero todos nos presentaremos… y si ustedes saben algo concreto, algo de lo que estén 100% seguros de su futuro díganlo

-100% seguros –apoyó Rose

-Harry Potter, tengo hijos, James y Al, y… -meditó unos segundos –eso es todo

-Hermione Granger, 6° año y eso es todo –dijo firmemente

-Giny Weasley, 5° año, tengo una hija…

-¿Qué? ... Giny

-Cállate James –le dijo Rose lanzándole una mirada asesina– algo que quieras acotar Giny

-Me enteré... que fui jugadora profesional de quiditch

-¿Enserio? Eso es grandioso –le dijo un emocionado Ron

-Wow Giny, pues si eso es lo tuyo –dijo Harry igual de emocionado, noté que el entusiasmo de Ron se apagó

-Al, tú se lo dijiste

-No fui yo Rosie, el culpable es Scor –la chica lo miró reprobatoriamente

-Rose, no te enojes, eso no hará que el mundo colapse –la chica suspiró resignada

-Continuemos

-Luna Lovegood, 5° año, al parecer tengo un hijo… y no es ninguno de ustedes de eso estoy 100% segura -sonreí. Neville me miró confundido

-Ron Weasley, 6° año y… no sé nada –Draco y Harry lo miraban extrañados, Herms y Giny agachaban las miradas, lo más extraño era la reacción de los chicos de futuro, se nota que no esperaban para nada esa respuesta. Nadie se animaba a decir nada

-Neville Longbottom, 6° año, pues tengo a Frank como hijo…y me crucé con mi otro yo –Rose lo miró espantada

-Él no lo vio Rosie, tranquilízate o te dará un infarto

-Yo lo vi –se apresuró a contestar mi amigo- estaba escondido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad… me enteré que enseño herbología y soy jefe de casa de Gryffindor

-El mejor –le dijo dulcemente otra pelirroja

-Draco Lucius Mayfoy –a mi parecer se esforzó para sonar más arrogante– 6° año, como ya dijeron sé que Scorpius es mi hijo… eso es todo

-¿No saben con quienes tuvieron sus hijos? –preguntó la chica de piel canela.

-NO -gritaron al unísono Harry, Hermione, Draco y Giny

-Qué extraño... mi turno

-No reveles cosas que pueden afectar… esto... recuerda que ni siquiera sabemos con claridad lo que sucede

-Tranquilo Frankie… Mi nombre Fred II Weasley, 7° año, Gryffindor, Guardián. Mis mejores amigos James, Frankie…

-No es tu biografía Fred –le gritó Louis

-Amargado… James Sirius Potter, 7° año, Gryffindor, Cazador

-Llevas el nombre de mi padrino

-Así es, llevo estos nombres orgullosamente –Harry le sonrió a su hijo

-Frank II... ya lo saben –dijo cansinamente- 7° año, Gryffindor, Premio anual –Neville lo miraba orgullosamente

-Y un asco en Quiditch, es cierto Frank… Roxanne Weasley

-Sí Ron, ella y Fred son hermanos y son Weasley extraño… no hay pecas ni cabellos rojos-explicaba James- lo son…

\- Y de pequeña la dejé caer de la cuna... y pues está loca tiene problemas… no puede superar no ser pelirroja así que se tiñó el cabello –entre risas decía Fred

-No se fíen de su baja estatura y cara dulce –decía el rubio

-Idiotas -respondía la chica– Ron soy una orgullosa Weasley –no sé porque la necesidad de explicárselo y le sonreía con cariño a mi amigo -6° año, Gryffindor, cazadora… y para que quede claro nací con el cabello castaño pero amo cambiármelo de color y este año me decidí por rojo –la observé el contraste realmente bello, la muchacha efectivamente es baja, delgada, con una cara dulce pero a la vez su presencia intimidaba y un cabello rojo que por momentos parecía fucsia .

-Louis Weasley… Sí rubio – nos decía señalando su cabello- al decir verdad esta generación de Weasley es variada

-Flema se casó con Bill –decía Giny mirando a Ron, que le mostraba una cara de confusión

-Sí tía… papá se casó con Fleur Delacour...

-Sí tienes el porte de un Delacour –sorpresivamente acotó Draco

-Me presento… Mi nombre es Emilia Bloomer -la chica tiene rasgos muy finos y un aire aristocrático, al parecer todos esperaban que sea una Weasley- Pues estoy en 6°, Gryffindor -se notaba su nerviosismo- un placer en conocerlos .

**Draco Malfoy**

Que suerte la mía rodeado de Weasley… ellos sí que serían una familia grande. Yo seguiría la tradición de un solo hijo y varón. La curiosidad explotaba de mí ser ¿cómo estarían mis padres en el futuro? ¿En qué trabajo? Tantas preguntas. Presté atención ya que mi hijo se presentaría

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, como ya saben… 5° año, Slytherin y cazador -y el chico seguía con la tradición Slytherin.

-Al Potter, 6 ° año y buscador

-¿Eso es todo? Tu segundo nombre o tu casa aunque es obvio –preguntó Lovegood

-Al es un chico de pocas palabras – respondió la chica pelirroja que no es Weasley

\- Potter seguro le pusiste un nombre horrible -comenté con sorna, algunos no evitaron reírse.

-y quien lo dice… el hombre que le puso a su hijo Hyperion –me dijo el insolente de James

-¿Odias tu nombre? –le decía un preocupado Potter

-No, es solo que yo… pues como dijo Emilia soy de pocas palabras

-Entonces dinos, por favor –pregunto Granger ¿Qué intentaba averiguar?

-Es Harry… Albus Harry Potter –dijo el chico, el chico tenia de que avergonzarse Albus Harry que espantoso

-Te puse el nombre de Dumbledore –dijo sorprendido- lo aprecio pero nunca pensé que nombraría a un hijo mío... Dumbledore, él nos puede decir como regresar a nuestro tiempo- los miro a todos y de pronto su expresión cambia- él está muerto… -Nadie contestó pero la respuesta era más que evidente. De pronto sentí sofocarme, una sensación desesperante. Una delicada mano me dio un pañuelo blanco con letras rojas L.A.W que no dejé de admirar quería ver a aquella persona pero algo me detuvo ¿vergüenza?

-Por eso la directora es Macgonagall –dijo Weasley, Granger lo miró sorprendida- lo escuchamos en el baño ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto… eso comentaron Rose y Roxanne

-Bueno solo faltan dos personas presentarse… Rose – la chica se encontraba meditando

-Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, 5° año y cazadora –dijo rápidamente. Vaya al parecer las chicas Weasley jugaban quiditch

-¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? –dije rápidamente los chicos del 2021 se sorprendieron evidentemente por mi pregunta

-Ginevra –contestaron Albus y Louis atropelladamente

-Noooo -dijo horrorizada Rose

-¿No qué? – preguntó Ron

-¿Odias tu nombre?-preguntó Ginevra

-No, no es eso… -la chica comenzó a jugar con su cabello desesperadamente y miró a mii hijo

-Es que… verán ella ama su segundo nombre pero no a lo que conlleva- lo miramos interesados, él hablaba con tanta calma -es el nombre de una mujer que hizo historia en el quiditch –dijo acercándose a Ginevra- Y pues ya sabes es un peso -finalizó sonriendo

-Bueno… ya es casi la hora de la cena… Terminemos con la última presentación

\- Hola… Lucy Ann Weasley, 4° año, hufflepuff…

-¿Qué? No me lo tomen a mal pero una Weasley en hufflepuff... los Weasley siempre estamos en Gryffindor

-Ron en esta generación esto no se cumple… Yo también estoy en hufflepuff y muy orgulloso por cierto… en la familia hay Revenclaw y…

-No me digas que Slytherin –respondió el pelirrojo

-Chicos es tarde… iremos a la cena y les traeremos algo de comer está bien

-Sí muchas gracias Frank –respondió Lovegood

-Frank que te parece si cambias la sala de menesteres y pides algo especial para ellos

-Tienes razón Roxie

\- Les traeremos ropa limpia -intervino Emilia

Los chicos de 2021 se fueron retirando, a excepción de Frank y Roxanne, el chico se concentró y la sala se fue transformando con nosotros adentro. No sabía si esto era posible

-Él es genial haciendo peticiones a esta sala –comentó su amiga

Observé la sala y todos nos sorprendimos por el cambio, estamos en medio de una sala con un sofá grande, 6 medianos, varios puff, una mesa para comer con 8 sillas, una chimena, alfombra. El lugar era tan grande como una sala común, admito que el chico sí que sabía pedir.

-Al subir por las escaleras de la derecha encontrarán la habitación de las chicas con un baño y al izquierdo de los chicos… es lo mejor que pude hacer –Por Merlín tengo que compartir habitación con ellos, iba a protestar cuando

-Les traeremos comida y ropa limpia para dormir y un cambio nuevo –la muchacha nos miró– sí tenemos ropa que les quedará. Y Malfoy no te preocupes usarás ropa refinada de tu hijo y pues te aguantas compartirás habitación con ellos –dijo amenazándome, tenían razón es baja de estatura pero sí que se imponía– y si no te gusta la idea puedes dormir en el sofá.

Salieron de la sala y bufé. Nos miramos impacientes y al mismo tiempo nos sentamos.

**Hermione Granger**

-Dumbledore está muerto… -dijo tristemente Harry, Ron bufó. En toda la reunión estaba con ese tipo de actitudes.

-El tenía más de 150 años Harry**,** y si estas vivo en el futuro es porque hubo una guerra y ganaste

-Qué rayos te sucede Ron

-¿Qué me sucede?… pues que estoy muerto y a ti no te importa ni un carajo -Harry lo miró sorprendido, quiso decir algo pero el pelirrojo se adelantó– TIENES HIJOS HARRY , ESTAS CASADO, ERES FELÍZ... NO DIGO QUE NO LO MEREZCAS… PERO ENTIENDEME, MORÍ NO SÉ PORQUÉ, PERO LO HICE, SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO LUCHANDO Y PARA QUE ESTE FUTURO SEA BUENO PARA MI FAMILIA

-Ron yo… eso no es posible... no vi ninguna escena... Porque no lo dijeron –me miró a mí, luego a tenía el valor de responder, solo intentaba contener las lágrimas

-Hubo una escena confusa Harry –intervino la pelirroja– al parecer un hermano mío falleció y por lo que se veía al parecer es Ron -no pudo terminar su voz se quebraba

-No… eso no es posible jamás permitiría eso amigo... yo daría mi vida por la tuya -le decía el ojiverde, seguro de sí mismo

-Creo que no debemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones –dijo la rubia, quien se había parado del sofá– Creo que no es una casualidad que estemos aquí

-Apoyo a Lovegood –dijo sorpresivamente Malfoy, quien había notado que hace unos instantes se encontraba abatido en el sofá ¿Qué es lo que le había afectado? –Sea malo o bueno debemos saberlo

-No creo que sea buena idea, esto podría…

-Yo vi a mi yo futuro y nada malo paso Hermione… si no hubiera ninguna razón no estaríamos aquí

-Piénsalo Hermione… Nosotros tocamos esta esfera– dijo la pelirroja enseñándome la esfera– y aquí estamos… tal vez esto nos pueda servir

-No lo sé… creo que cada uno es libre de averiguar… pero debemos hacerlo cautelosamente

Al decir esto todos se mostraron entusiastas excepto Ron, yo no quería saber por qué me casé con Harry pero tenía que saber qué es lo que pasó con Ron y de repente podría evitarlo en algún momento.

**Albus Potter**

Rose me estuvo regañando todo el camino, sí no la quisiera tanto la hubiera arrojado por las escaleras, ella es tan divertida pero cuando se estresa, por su obsesión compulsiva de tenerlo todo bajo control, enloquece. Decidimos sentarnos todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que estaba libre. Los demás se enfrascaron en un debate.

-Deberíamos contarles todo –decía mi hermano

-Llegarán los bebés y a ellos no los podremos controlar… verán a sus mamis –comentó Louis, me servía un poco de puré y asado

-¿Y si pasa algo malo?

-Frank... tu padre se vio y no explotó –dijo Fred mientras comía ensalada

Las discusiones seguían, yo comía tranquilamente, prefería que todos lleguen a un punto

-Nuestros padres con nosotros eso es muy cool -decía mi hermano

-Creo que por algo están aquí –intervino Lucy, que hasta el momento no había comentado nada.

Noté que Louis la observaba como estudiándola .No hay registros de estos viajes en el tiempo, lo que ella decía era verdad ¿habría un motivo? ¿Sería parte de un plan?

-Hasta ahora no me convencen su teoría de qué sucedería con ellos…

-Pues yo creo… –dijo tímidamente Emilia y todos prestamos atención– pues… ellos podrían descubrir todo y talvez eso no sea malo –decía muy concentrada en sí – pero sí regresan a su tiempo y al tener todo esta información… afecta sus planes

-Pues eso no sería malo… creo que sería mejor para mi padre –dijo un esperanzado Scorpius

-Yo creo que todo lo malo que vivimos… -miró cariñosamente a mi amigo ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso?- ayudan a formarnos como personas -la miramos estupefactos- Por ejemplo tus padres Al, ellos decidieron comenzar a salir en el momento adecuado… crecieron se desarrollaron profesionalmente y nacieron ustedes… Y si comienzan su relación antes y deciden tener hijos antes… ustedes no serían sus hijos

-Otros serían los espermas ganadores –dijo algo serio y medio en broma Fred

-Vaya… hasta me dio terror –comentó Roxie

-Así es... es por eso es que estoy así de nerviosa puede alterar todo –todos sentimos la tensión

-Entonces que sería lo adecuado –preguntó Louis

-Creo que tengo un plan

-¿Enserio Fred? –preguntamos dudosos

-Sé de alguien misteriosa con respuestas para todo

-¿Minerva?

\- No, alguien sexy

-Minerva es sexy –comentó James

-No, mi novia

-Tú no tienes novia –le dijo su hermana

-Ella ni siquiera te soporta –agregó Louis

-No se preocupen la llevaré a la sala de menesteres –no pudimos responder ya que salió raudo a buscarla

-Bien… Busquen ropa de cambio para las chicas del pasado y pijamas… nosotros les llevaremos a los chicos -dijo Frank

-Tú tráele ropa a tu padre –le dije a mi amigo

-Sí, el solo usa ropa fina –dijo burlonamente

-Lou y yo iremos a la cocina para llevarles de cenar –dijo Lucy– Scorp hay algo que tu padre odie comer -le preguntó, mi amigo se puso a meditar. Vaya hasta Lucy notaba que Draco Malfoy es una persona difícil.

-Pues no le agrada el chocolate… nunca lo come

Nos separamos para cumplir con lo acordado. Este año con la llegada de estos invitados pintaba muy bien a excepción claro de meter la pata y no nacer.


	5. Vida nueva

**Vida Nueva**

**Giny Weasley **

Fue sorprenderte escuchar a Hermione decir que cada uno es libre de averiguar lo que desee. Mentalmente intentaba crear un plan pero no tenía grandes avances, la ansiedad de esta situación cada vez crecía más y más.

Jugaba ansiosamente con la esfera roja, pedí a los demás que sería la encargada de guardarla, ellos aceptaron sin problema, al parecer ninguno de ellos le interesaba tener a ese objeto tan extraño en sus bolsillos .No entiendo el por qué, pero me sentía segura al tener la esfera conmigo .Habían muchas cosas que averiguar ¿Es una simple casualidad qué encontráramos la esfera? ¿Por qué funcionó cuando Neville, Luna, Malfoy y yo la tocamos? No me parecía algo al azar. Nueva misión: descubrir todo sobre la esfera.

Luego pensaría en todo esos detalles, tengo que enfocarme en averiguar si Ron está muerto. Tener un plan y hacerlo lo más antes posible. No tengo ni idea hasta cuando quedaríamos atrapados en este año.

-Creo que debemos trabajar en equipo – todos me miraron – para averiguar, ya saben nuestras dudas – dije cuidadosamente para que Hermione no cambie de opinión – quizás hacer un plan.

-Quiero saber quién es la madre de mi hijo y si seguimos aún juntos-soltó de golpe mi amigo-Frank no me lo dirá.

-Te ayudaremos Nev. Solo hay que planearlo-dijo Luna pacientemente como siempre .

-¿Alguien más?-les dije en voz alta, todos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos-No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí…

-Bien. Los Malfoy tenemos una marca de nacimiento en la espalda –aún procesaba sus palabras-Todo Malfoy, absolutamente todos, tenemos en la espalda lunares que forman una constelación – quedamos sorprendidos por su explicación bromeaba ¿constelación? –en algunos varia el tamaño pero es reconocible. Tienes que averiguar si Rose lo tiene –sentenció firmemente

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres una chica. O quieres que le diga: Weasley muéstrame tu espalda

-¿Qué tu qué? –dijo Louis, que entraba con un cesto .Malfoy lucia avergonzado .No podía creer que un Weasley lo intimidara. Miré a mi sobrino sí creo que intimidaba con ese cabello rubio que brillaba como el sol ¿Existen los hombres veela? Una sonrisa linda y un porte de príncipe azul de los cuentos muggles.

-¿Eso es comida? – preguntó mi hermano. Agradezco a Merlín por la comida, me siento muy hambrienta, ya es la hora de la cena.

-Sí – respondió Lucy –Espero que lo disfruten, está caliente .Trajimos puré de papas, asado, zumo de calabazas, fruta y pastel de chocolate –Lucy nos sonrió y se puso a acomodar la mesa, ella me transmitía mucha calidez.

-Siéntense y disfruten – dijo el rubio, obedecimos acomodándonos en el pequeño comedor. Noté que Lucy charlaba con Malfoy, y le entregaba algo, no pude saber que era. Al parecer el aceptaba y no tenía problemas en entablar una conversación con ella. Tal vez se golpeó con algo cuando aterrizamos en este año.

-Vaya Ron sí que tienes hambre –Observe que mis sobrinos sonreían al ver la escena donde mi hermano devoraba el puré de papas al parecer no le molestaba sus modales. Se me ocurrió decir algo

-Lucy ¿Quién es tu padre?-pero Luna se me adelantó

-Hey no pueden…

-Percy

-¿Qué? –Gritamos al unísono Ron y yo, me moví rápidamente ya que el zumo de calabaza se esparcía por la mesa a punto de caer en mí.

-Luli, no debemos dar este tipo de información – le regañaba el rubio mientras con un movimiento de varita dejó limpio el desorden de Ron.

-Lo siento – se disculpó

-Tu madre debe ser realmente encantadora y bonita – comenté

-La pregunta es ¿cómo sucedió eso?

-Bueno eso es lo sorprendente del futuro ¿no lo creen? – nos dijo mi sobrina

Seguíamos cenando, intentando sacar información sin tener éxito. Louis es un chico muy astuto. Siempre con respuestas rápidas y cortantes .Quisiera que los otros estén aquí, sería más fácil sacarle información a James. Creo que eso intentaría cuando lo vea.

-Nos dijeron que eran muchos los que pertenecían a…

-Sí Harry –decía el rubio – aún falta que conozcas a los otros pero será el lunes o martes quizás. Los Weasley somos una gran Familia y siempre estamos con los Potter, Longbottom entre otros.

Al rato llegaron Rose, Scorpius y Al trayendo ropa de la mejor manera posible, comenzaron a acomodarla en los sofás para entregárnosla.

-Bueno mi ropa se la prestaré a Hermione, ya que tenemos la misma talla…no te preocupes tengo mucha, no será una molestia – Pensé que Rose me daría su ropa. Me pregunto quién me prestaría la suya.

-Tienes ropa muggle – respondió mi amiga, no había notado ese detalle

-Sí, está generación Weasley sabe mucho más del mundo muggle- respondió

-Sip, Harry te prestaré mi ropa –le dijo su hijo. No pude evitar ver un poco de la ropa que se salía de las bolsas. Sería bueno verlo con otro tipo de look. Harry siempre usaba el mismo modelo de suéter "Ginevra que haces pensando en Harry, él es un hombre casado. Deja de pensar tonteras"

-Y pues padre yo te prestaré la mía aunque no sé si te agradará, tengo ropa tradicional –le enseñó un paquete - pero prefiero la muggle –Draco lo miraba atónito- que no te dé un infarto, tu yo futuro sabe esto.

\- yo no puedo aprobar esto…

-Antes que llegasen todos ustedes – dijo la rubia señalando a los chicos del futuro –hablábamos sobre marcas familiares –pues no sabía si besarla por ser tan directa o ahorcarla por ser tan obvia –y pues me quedé intrigada, en mi familia no existe ninguna – Vaya tendría que darle un premio a su actuación. Rose y Louis la estudiaban con la mirada. Rayos ellos sabrían que Luna trama algo, pero al parecer conocían también a la chica que sacaba temas tan irrelevantes de la nada.

-Pues supongo que las pecas son marca Weasley todos los Weasley lo tenemos, a otros se nos nota más – dijo con mucha gracia Lucy

-Pues los Malfoy tenemos una marca, en la espalda tenemos un conjunto de lunares que forman una constelación .La mía es más grande que la de mi padre…es una locura pero lo tenemos - No sé cómo pasó pero teníamos en frente a Scorpius sin su camiseta, mostrando su torso desnudo y ejercitado ¡Bendito sea el quiditch! Juraría que vi a Hermione babeando, tal vez no, pero el chico nos tiene encantadas. La única que se mostraba incómoda era mi pequeña sobrina.

-Sí lo veo – señalaba Luna – wow en verdad es algo…no sé qué decir. Es bello – afirmó sin vergüenza

-Scorp deberías ponerte la camiseta

-¿por qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa, Rose?-decía con su voz sexy

-No-dijo sin inmutarse-te he visto así tantas veces que créeme no me emociona ni un poco

-Oh, estas atenta cada vez que estoy con el torso desnudo. Eso no se hace Rosie

-Basta Hyperion – dijo el chico con un rostro tan tranquilo pero con voz firme, la misma expresión de Harry.

-Al es una broma- y para decepción mía se vistió. El chico lo había llamado por su segundo nombre, al parecer no le gustaba nada su coqueteo descarado con Rose. ¡Por lo calcetines de Merlín! Al, quizás… un momento hay una gran… no, pequeña posibilidad que Rose y Scorpius sean hermanos. Maldición tengo que hacer algo. Piensa Ginebra piensa. Esto es catastrófico. Draco estamos en problemas.

**Hermione Granger**

Ron y Harry siempre habían tenido esa conexión especial, de entenderse sin hablar .A veces pensaba que podían leerse la mente mutuamente, quizás no. Secretamente envidiaba esa conexión, sé que soy amiga de ambos, pero talvez al ser una chica yo no entendía a mis amigos como ellos sí lo hacían. Giny en los últimos años se había convertido en una amiga casi hermana para mí, a veces completábamos lo que la otra decía, pero no sé si teníamos esa conexión "tan mágica" .Hay algo que tenía que decirle y por alguna razón tenía que ser ahora.

_Giny mírame ¿por qué pones esa cara? _

_Merlín, lo notaste claro que lo notaste. _

_Claro que es catastrófico _

_Luna porque nos mira _

_Ella también lo sabe_

_Sí, Ron y Harry son las personas más distraídas _

_No creo que Draco pueda leerte la mente Giny _

_Ustedes sí que se miran intensamente _

_¿Lucy? Que pasa con ella…_

Y esa fue toda la conexión mental. Draco fue "misteriosamente lanzado hacia otra dirección, hechizo que mi mejor amigo pelinegro es muy bueno, cayendo sobre Rose y todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Scorpius tropezó con Lucy, quien fue atrapada por Louis. Ron, todo él es de color escarlata decía groserías que no me permito repetir.

-Hurón más te vale que te quites de encima – gritaba, me acerque cautelosamente al igual que Al y Giny a ayudar a Rose, que estaba muy desorientada. Y más bullicio.

-Ron, quien ha osado a hacerle algo a nuestra adorable Rosie

-Cállate James, fue solo un accidente

-Y por qué nuestra pequeña Luli esta del color de su cabello

-Lo vi todo los Malfoys estaban encima de las adorables rojitas- comentó una chica rubia, al parecer recién se integraba al grupo.

-Pues han cavado sus propias tumbas

-James y Fred cálmense, como dijo Al, solo fue un accidente –Louis respondió mirando sospechosamente a Harry – Las chicas están bien, dejen de hacer un show.

-Pues los estaremos vigilando – dijo el trigueño, exagerando sus gestos amenazadores.

\- No exageren – dijo Lucy aún muy acalorada y con las orejas rosadas – sean amables y repartan la ropa, a los que les falte.

-Bien, ya que tú eres tan genial – comentó James mostrando un paquete a Ron - tendrás la mejor ropa, la mía, sin ofender pa... Harry, pero tendrás la ropa aburrida de Al- este último solo se limitó a rodar los ojos. No lo culpaba, al parecer James y Fred eran una versión nueva de los gemelos y una combinación de Sirius y James jóvenes.

\- No solo la ropa de James, si no la mía también, estarás hecho todo un galanazo – no pude evitar ver la ropa que le mostraba Fred, en verdadera es ropa tan bonita. Observé a Ron sonreír, el siempre usaba ropa heredada y gastada, esta también era usada pero se veía como nueva. Ahora se le subirían los humos con lo de galán. Lo bueno es que solo lo veremos nosotros y esa chica rubia, que lo mira como si fuera el único filete de carme. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué lo mira así? Me recuerda a Lavender. Años hacia el futuro y otra rubia lo mira de esa manera, sé que es atractivo ¿desde cuándo las rubias notaron eso? Qué tonto sonó eso Granger ¿y así eres la mejor de tu clase?

Los demás recibían sus respectivos paquetes, el mío ni siquiera estaba abierto, así que lo desenvolví delicadamente, todo olía a rosas. Rose me dio un par de jeans, una chaqueta color vino, muy linda, un par de suéter que serían de ayuda para este frío de diciembre. Me preguntaba quien le prestaría su ropa a Giny.

-Frank donde estabas

\- Rox y yo fuimos a buscar a Hope – se giró –Fred se supone que le dirías a los demás. Ella vendrá en algunos minutos

\- Frank espero que no hallas estado aprovechándote de Roxy

-Cállate imbécil –gruñó la trigueña

-Eso no es de caballeros Frankie pooh

-Y dicen ser mis amigos

-No creo que Frank tenga esas intenciones-intervino Louis.

\- ¿y por qué no? Soy una chica y el un chico

-Eres tú y él es el… no sé puede explicar…simplemente no pasará – explicaba a su estilo James. Se enfrascaron en una discusión que explicaba que ellos no podrían ser nunca pareja.

\- Olvidaba lo infantiles que son –comentó la rubia, no pude evitar observarla – Chicos del pasado – jugó seductoramente con su cabello rubio y sedoso echándolo hacia atrás – Mi nombre es Glory Lowell, soy muy cercana a esta loca familia –sonrió delicadamente – es un gusto conocerlos - dio unos pasos hacia Ron, una vez cerca, jugó nuevamente con su cabello – especialmente a ti.

-Cabello de paja – gritó Roxanne – Me había olvidado de ti y tus sucias costumbres

-Sí quieres decirme algo enana dilo sin rodeos

-Arrastrada

-Histérica

-Pueden dejarse de estupideces – intervino Louis, sin éxito. Al y Frank miraban aburridos la escena. Las chicas tenían una increíble velocidad mental para insultarse sin parar.

-Roba novios

-Aún no lo hago –se giró a ver a Ron – él chico que veo en frente tiene 16 no tiene novia.

-En verdad yo sí tengo – dijo tímidamente, pero la chica levantó la mano en señal de silencio

-En este año quiero decir – sentenció con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Está casado

-No le veo anillo

-Se callan ambas o les juro que les lanzo un moco murciélago-intervino Rose

-Ni te atrevas Weasley

-Alguien me explica por qué Glory es del grupo -dijo James- Nadie…yo solo decía

-Es la hermana de mi novia

-Glory no deberías decir esas cosas…son tan delicadas

-Lucy, lo repito tiene 16 no está casado – se miró las uñas – son tan mojigatas y sensibles –alzó la mirada- es solo una broma. Típico de los Weasley hacer un escándalo por todo.

\- Se puede saber qué demonios pasa – exclamó Giny enfadada, la rubia había dado un detalle, que a mi amiga al parecer no se le escapó.

\- Eso quiere decir que Ron está casado en este año –comenté ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-Lastimosamente sí – respondió la rubia tan naturalmente que daba miedo

-Entonces estoy vivo – gritó de la emoción Ron y sonreí ampliamente, ese es el punto que quería llegar. Noté que todos los chicos del pasado sonreían con alegría excepto Malfoy. Los chicos del futuro o bueno presente miraban con desconcierto. Louis y Roxane que se encontraban discutiendo en un rincón se acercaron. Esta noticia me llenaba de alegría, Giny al igual que yo se encontraba radiante y Harry sonreía más que nunca, ahora todo se iba acomodando. Escuchaba mucho barullo, no le tomé importancia .Ron está vivo, es lo que importa .Harry venció a Voldemort y en el futuro estamos unidos, felices y con hijos. Entonces malinterpretamos las escenas que vimos en la esfera. Pero yo supuestamente tengo un hijo con Harry, también puede ser un error, aunque la tarjeta decía claro nuestros nombres. Me senté el sofá más cercano .Ron está casado y tiene hijos y yo estoy casada con Harry. Debe ser una broma. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? Al parecer la familia Weasley y Potter son unidos, así que todo debe estar bien en este año ¿Nunca le confesé mis sentimientos a Ron? ¿Me rechazó? ¿Se casó con Lavender? No eso no puede ser posible. Mi nueva misión es saber si tiene hijos. Qué egoísta eres Granger, lo importante aquí es que tu amigo está vivo. Y Voldemort solo es un viejo recuerdo.

**Ronald Weasley**

Los chicos del futuro sí que eran toda una tortura, pensaba que mi familia era extensa pues me equivocaba ahora sí podían conformar un ejército de Weasley.

No quería sentirme tan irritado, las palabras de Harry había refrescado mi alma. Es mi amigo el no permitiría mi muerte, aunque técnicamente eso ya pasó. Maldición. No presto mucha atención a lo que dicen de lunares y constelaciones .Muero de hambre ¿Por qué demora tanto con la comida?

Comida, todo se ve tan delicioso. Esos sobrinos míos sí que me agradan. Comencé a devorar todo, la verdad es que tenía más hambre que nunca, debe ser por toda esta locura.

Vaya Ron sí que tienes hambre –me preguntó el Weasley rubio, me miraba tan extrañado. Supongo que no es usual tener los modales que tengo ni modo.

-Lucy ¿Quién es tu padre?-dijo repentinamente Luna

-Hey no pueden…

-Percy

-¿Qué? –Grité, olvidando por completo que había bebido unos sorbos de zumo de calabaza.

-Luli, no debemos dar este tipo de información – le regañaba el rubio mientras con un movimiento de varita dejó limpio el desorden que ocasioné.

-Lo siento – se disculpó

-Tu madre debe ser realmente encantadora y bonita – comentó mi hermana y vaya que tenía razón, la muchacha tenía las características de una Weasley pero un encanto tan dulce que definitivamente no provenía de mi familia.

-La pregunta es ¿cómo sucedió eso? – me atreví a decir en voz alta

-Bueno eso es lo sorprendente del futuro ¿no lo creen? – respondió la muchacha.

Me sentí con mejor humor, después de la deliciosa comida. Hasta que sucedió un gran alboroto. Y mis lindas sobrinas atacadas por los Malfoy. Hurón se había aprovechado de mi hermanita y ahora que pretendía. No pude contenerme y estallé, diciendo mi mejor repertorio de palabrotas. Gracias a Merlín que mi madre no se encontraba presente.

Después de la llegada de los chicos, revisaba la ropa que me trajeron los chicos. No podía evitar estar contento por la ropa que me dieron, creo que hasta era nueva ¿cambiaría algo mi aspecto este cambio de vestimenta? Bueno no me vería tan pobretón.

Presté atención a lo que decían los demás, y observé a una chica rubia muy guapa con el cabello tan lindo como el de Lavender. La chica tiene unos ojos grandes y bonitos de color azul claro, con una gran sonrisa. Se me acercó peligrosamente ¿Acaso intentaba decir que le gusto? Recordé nuevamente que tengo novia, donde quiera que esté. La chica comenzó a pelear verbalmente con Roxanne, que algunas veces desviaba su mirada de la rubia y me lanzaba miradas de reproche ¿Ahora que hice?

-Glory no deberías decir esas cosas…son tan delicadas

-Lucy, lo repito tiene 16 no está casado – se miró las uñas – son tan mojigatas y sensibles –alzó la mirada- es solo una broma. Típico de los Weasley hacer un escándalo por todo.

Y de pronto todo se iluminó.

Entonces estoy vivo – no pude evitarlo, lo grité. Miré rápidamente a Harry. Vi en su mirada algo como "Sabía que tu no podías estar muerto". Sonreí ampliamente, todo estaba en orden. Escuché a Hermione decir que mi yo de este tiempo está casado Los chicos se me acercaron. ¿Estaré casado con Lavender? ¿En qué trabajo? Son tantas preguntas. Mi hermana me abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que desaparezca, le di unos golpes torpes en la espalda. Todo tenía sentido, por eso mis sobrinos me miraban así al comer y, Fred y James me habían dado su ropa, al parecer soy el tío favorito ¿Superé a Charlie? Siempre pensé que él se quedaría soltero o se casaría con una dragona si eso fuera posible.

-Hey Hey como es eso que estas vivo…pensabas que estabas muerto –me dijo un tanto preocupado Fred- Pero eso no es…

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-acotó James

-La esfera – dijo rápidamente el rubio Weasley- Fue algo confuso o tal cual

-¿Qué?- respondí

-Confuso pero las señales claramente eran hacia el…o por lo menos eso pensé- intervino mi hermana

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar más del tema acordamos…

-Apoyo a Rose – dijo Al levantando la mano – no deberíamos…

-Eso quiere decir que hay un Weasley muerto en este tiempo-dijo una pensativa Luna, que inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos. Entonces era cierto, hasta yo lo podía ver en los ojos de todos los chicos del futuro. Miré a Giny que me devolvía una mirada melancólica, ella aún estaba al lado mío, tomo mi mano derecha, y con eso supe que estaba asustada. Giny tomaba mi mano cada vez que algo la atemorizaba pero eso dejó de hacerlo cuando ingresé a Hogwarts, ya nunca más fuimos tan unidos.

-Chicos, no es el momento de…-decía Frank, seguramente buscando las palabras correctas- es peligroso revelar cosas del futuro, lo saben, nosotros….

-Tenemos el derecho de saberlo, es nuestra familia es nuestro

-Futuro – respondió Albus- es algo que aún no pasa y no sabemos

-No sabemos las consecuencias es peligroso – intervino Louis

-Porque siempre todo es peligroso – dijo James parándose de su asiento – Debe haber una razón quizás arreglar todo lo que salió mal

-No- me giré para ver a una Rose, quien también se había parado y tenía las mejillas muy rojas - No sabemos qué tipo de viaje es este, nunca había pasado

\- Y no podemos asegurar que es de nosotros en nuestro tiempo

-Harry tiene razón- intervino Hermione, no me sorprendieron sus palabras, lo que me sorprendía era verlos juntos. Yo los había visto separados, se podría decir que de lado contrarios en la habitación, ahora estaban uno al lado del otro –Tal vez desaparecimos, talvez nuestros yo siguen en 1996, no podemos asegurar nada…

-Eso es cierto, tan brillante como siempre – giré a ver la chica que había elogiado a mi amiga. Una chica de baja estatura, delgada de piel blanca, cabello y ojos almendra. Se encontraba parada tranquilamente – Debo presentarme Mi nombre es Hope Lowell, serían muy amables sí me llaman por mi apellido, es más lo deseo.

-Tú tienes las respuestas a todo o que... hemos esperado mucho tu llegada-comentó el hurón con su voz tan odiosa. Pero apoyaba su pregunta.

-Pues es un caso único –se sentó en un sofá – vengo a dar soluciones hasta que descubramos todo este lío Malfoy… es mejor que acepten lo que tengo…

-Lo tienes todo planeado hermanita – dijo la chica rubia que me mira como si fuera un pastel de chocolate

-Por supuesto, siempre hago las cosas muy bien planificadas, no dejo nada al azar –sonrío como si con eso quisiera demostrar que es brillante –Claro que tuve ayuda y… permisos y todo eso

\- Entonces McGonagall está enterada – preguntó una dudosa Rose

-Queremos hablar con ella- dijo inmediatamente Harry

-Ella solo está al tanto de lo esencial – Jugaba con su bolso como si buscara algo

-Cómo podemos confiar en ti

-Ginevra eso se dará en el camino… Paso a paso… bueno quien quiere ser el primero – dijo enseñando el sombrero seleccionador.

-Pero qué demonios…

**Harry Potter**

Estuve ausente en todo momento. No entiendo que hacemos en el futuro ¿Por qué tenemos este privilegio? No quiero parecer paranoico, pero me es difícil no pensar que es una trampa de Voldemort. Lo que más temo es que mientras estamos aquí planeando como descubrir ciertos detalles. Que hay en nuestro tiempo ¿Simplemente no estamos? ¿Desaparecimos? ¿Nos buscaran? ¿Dumbledore lo sabrá?

No sé qué pero algo me impedía decirle a mis demás acompañantes, no quiero alterarlos más de lo que ya deben estar .Pienso que Hermione debe estar pensando en lo mismo ¿Por qué no lo suelta de una vez? O Luna que es la reina de soltarlo todo sin antes pensarlo.

Louis y Lucy trajeron comida, estaba muy contento por ello .Me siento algo invisible, los chicos están pensativos o hablando entre ellos. Ron y Giny interrogan a sus sobrinos. Hermione interviene por ratos y en otros solo medita. Neville y Luna charlan sin parar, bueno la rubia interviene también en las otras conversaciones. Malfoy esta tan ausente como yo, creo que ni notan que perdimos la habilidad de hablar, aunque la recuperé por un breve instante.

-Nos dijeron que eran muchos los que pertenecían a…

-Sí Harry –respondió Louis – aún falta que conozcas a los otros pero será el lunes o martes quizás. Los Weasley somos una gran Familia y siempre estamos con los Potter, Longbottom entre otros.

Neville sonrío al escuchar que siempre nuestras familias estaban unidas ¿Me pregunto si aún dura nuestra amistad? Yo los aprecio mucho, lo bueno de todo esto es que somos felices.

Llegó Al entregando ropa que usaría, revisé mi paquete, no pude evitar sonreír mi hijo me prestaba su ropa, eso para mí es muy especial ¿Yo le ayudaría elegir su ropa? ¿Seré un buen padre? ¿Seremos una familia feliz?

-Que linda ropa Harry –comentó mi amiga rubia- Te verás muy apuesto – siento la calentura en mis orejas –Te hará bien cambiar de ropa, siempre usas el mismo sueter- Quise responder, pero ella cambió drásticamente el tema.

-Antes que llegasen todos ustedes – dijo la rubia señalando a los chicos del futuro –hablábamos sobre marcas familiares… y pues me quedé intrigada, en mi familia no existe ninguna – Ella sí que es directa, tanto que pueden descubrirla. Ahora se le ocurre sacar estos temas.

Ocurrió todo lo contrario a los que esperaba, Scorpius les mostraba sus lunares de la espalda, sin camisa. Para mi pesar Giny lo miraba muy sonrojada, no le podía quitar la vista. Pero qué le pasa podría ser su hijo. Esto comenzaba a irritarme. Y la cereza del pastel Draco y Giny se miraban intensamente como si quisieran traspasar sus almas ¿Acaso Giny siempre se sintió atraída porMalfoy?

Mi autocontrol desapareció y hechicé al maldito hurón, este cayó encima de Rose armándose todo un escándalo provocado por Ron, que continuó por unos minutos. Me sentía bien había hecho lo correcto .Noté la familiaridad con qué James y Fred trataban a Ron, y eso me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas ¿la relación es así por qué es un tío que quisieron conocer? O acaso es que no es como ellos pensaban y…

-Hola Ginny –escuché la voz suave de una chica, me acerqué cuidadosamente para escuchar más – Soy Emilia

-Hola, claro que te recuerdo

-Pues tu familia me pidió que comparta mi ropa contigo, tenemos la misma contextura y talla –le entregó un paquete –espero que sea de tu agrado –Giny abrió el paquete y abrió los ojos muy sorprendida-Es lo más muggle y sencillo que encontré

-Esta ropa es muy fina ¿eres de la realeza?

-Pues no, pero a mi familia les gusta aparentar que sí

-Yo no quise ofenderte

-No te preocupes, sé que no es así –hice mucho esfuerzo para caminar casual y ver la ropa que le entregaba, pero otro alboroto no me dejo concluir mi misión ¿Siempre había alboroto?

Roxanne discutía con una chica rubia.

\- Se puede saber qué demonios pasa – exclamó Giny enfadada

-Eso es – dije emocionado. Giny volteó a verme

-Que sucede Harry

-Giny es obvio… Ron

-Entonces estoy vivo – gritó emocionado Ron, Giny corrió a abrazarlo .Yo solo le devolví la mirada "Sabía que tú no podías estar muerto" quise transmitirle con mi gesto, sabía que su muerte no podía ser real. Yo lo protegería y daría mi vida por él, por todos los que quiero. Muchas ideas atravesaron velozmente por mi cabeza, decidí ir donde Hermione para aclarar unos puntos. Ella es la brillante del grupo, caminaba lentamente, lo cierto es que había estado evitándola. La idea de nosotros juntos es realmente extraña.

\- Harry – sonrió – yo- se sonrojó levemente

-Lo sé

-Es que es extraño… no puedo ni siquiera

-imaginarlo. Eres mi mejor amiga no lo hagamos más incómodo – miraba a todos- él está vivo – sonreí –eso es lo más importante

-Sí, me siento aliviada pero Luna tiene razón hay un Weasley… muerto. Esto es demasiado Harry

-Lo sé pero que… quisiera que tengas las respuestas Hermione

La llegada de la chica nueva originó un nuevo bullicio. Ella decía tener todo planeado ¿Por qué McGonagall no tenía que saber todo? A mi parecer es la única que nos puede sacar de esto. Sin embargo tenía enfrente a una chica que no tenía más de 20 años de edad que decía tener soluciones.

-Qué demonios...es esto – dijo furioso Ron – Podrías decirnos de una vez el maldito plan

\- Que carácter y boquita – respondió Hope – Menos mal tu yo viejo no es…Bueno si lo eres...Pero por lo menos me quieres tío. Bien el plan es el siguiente… no sabemos que ocurrió porque están aquí .Es algo que investigaremos y eso demorará...así que la historias: Son alumnos de intercambio que fueron seleccionados para representar a la escuela de Ilvermorny

-¿Porqué?

-¿Eso existe?

-¿Dónde queda?

-Es una escuela de Estados unidos –dijo Hermione que como siempre lo sabía todo – No tenemos el acento

-Es una locura

-No hay otro plan

-Todo tiene solución…los acentos, aspectos solo confíen en mí – dijo con una sonrisa grande y cálida – Bueno traje el sombrero solo para aparentar todos ustedes ya pertenecen a una casa de Hogwarts – Con magia nos alcanzó un pergamino – En la primera página están sus nombres apellidos, una pequeña historia familiar, algunos detalles para que dejen de ser un poco ustedes - Ron bufó- No lo tomen a mal pero necesitan un pequeño cambio y no solo de personalidad sino también de aspecto

-De qué mierda hablas – gritó Malfoy

-Qué pretendes – Apoyó Ron

-Pues bienvenidos a su nueva vida


	6. Tiempo de Cambios

**TIEMPO DE CAMBIOS**

**Luna Lovegood**

Me sentí tan torpe. Deberías mantener tu boca cerrada Luna, eso de decir que un Weasley está muerto. No es el momento – suspiré – no puedo soportar ver a mis rojitos tristes, especialmente a Giny quien es mi mejor amiga, bueno la única, no seré capaz de ver su dolor por la pérdida de un hermano. Así que tenía una solo opción: ser fuerte por ella.

Decidí irme a la habitación que compartiría con Hermione y Giny. No es cobardía, pero todos estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo con tanta confusión y miedo. La verdad es que los silencios incomodos no son lo mío .Les dije que me iría a descansar pero al parecer no me escucharon, solo Neville que me sonrió tímidamente. Entré a la habitación, es muy bonita y cómoda para tres personas. Sin pensarlo elegí la de en medio. Luego busqué el bolso y saqué la pijama que me entrego Roxanne.

_\- Hey Luna – dijo la muchacha con un gran bolso de tela con un diseño de mariposas multicolores – Pues te prestaré mi ropa, espero que te guste – me miro de pies a cabeza – no tenemos el mismo estilo pero creo que te quedará bien. Y busqué lindos atuendos para ti .Por ejemplo tengo esta pijama de dos piezas de caballitos de mar voladoras – me la mostro efusivamente._

_-No te gusta es cierto – dije con tranquilidad, la muchacha abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir - yo te regale la pijama – pregunté_

_\- Tu sí que eres brillante – dijo con una sonrisa – así es, pero no la odio solo que… ya sabes adolescencia _

_\- No te preocupes – dije tomando el atuendo – a mí me encanta y donde yo vengo no hay una así _

_\- Yo te aprecio mucho tía – dijo con tanta naturalidad – no debí decir eso… no se lo digas a nadie. Todos amamos tu versión adulta – no pude evitar abrir mis ojos _

_\- eso es cierto – pregunté en voz alta _

_\- sí, ya lo sabrás… supongo _

Sonreí recordando lo ocurrido y comencé a desempacar la ropa que me dio Roxy acomodándola en la cómoda junto a la cama que elegí. Se escuchó unos golpes débiles

\- Pase – dije cerrando la cómoda - Oh hola Nev – mi amigo se ruborizó un poco

\- Oh estas en pijama – dijo dudando de entrar

\- Pasa, no tengas miedo – me senté en mi cama – además entre tú y yo no debería existir esa tensión ya que…

\- Luna - dijo sentándose en la otra cama – acordamos no hablarlo

\- Lo siento, pero no sé porque te lo tomas así – el simplemente suspiró – Y porque subiste

-Abajo las cosas están muy tensas – miró al techo – ya sabes Malfoy siendo Malfoy… realmente me sentía incómodo es como si hubieran dos bandos

\- A que te refieres

\- Por un lado están los Weasley más unidos que nunca – hice una mueca – eso es bueno pero es que están distantes de Hermione y Harry – cogió una almohada – y pues es raro, ellos son el trío de oro

\- Es todo un cambio – abracé también una almohada – y como te lo estas tomando ahora

\- Pues un poco mejor… aunque aún creo que despertaré y estaré en clase de Snape- sonrío débilmente

\- Yo lo tomo como una gran aventura, esto no es azar hay una razón por la que estamos aquí

\- En serio crees que es una gran aventura – preguntó tímidamente

\- Claro Nev, la esfera se activó – alzó una ceja – cuando nosotros y Giny la tocamos

\- Pero no sabemos qué pasa con nuestros yo en 1996

\- Es cierto…pero estamos a salvo con Dumbledore

\- En este tiempo el ya no está – dijo notablemente acongojado

\- Debe haber una buena razón por algo el hijo de Harry lleva su nombre

\- Es cierto, eres tan inteligente

\- Tu también – dije dulcemente – sólo hay que leer entre líneas. Nev deberíamos aprender nuestros guiones – le mostré los pergaminos que nos dio Hope

\- Cierto

Nos pusimos a repasar nuestras "nuevas vidas" leyéndolas varias veces para memorizarlas, así como la historia de ilvermorny, sus casas y lugares de los Estados Unidos. Intercambiábamos datos y hacíamos nuestras presentaciones para que sea más natural para nosotros. Neville es un chico muy agradable, no pude evitar mirarlo mientras él se esforzaba en memorizar. El año pasado en el ED, él había ganado algo de confianza y bajado unos kilos de más, sus dientes también habían mejorado mucho .El horas antes me había comentado de su versión adulta y tengo mucha emoción de ver en el hombre que se convirtió. Su hijo Frank realmente es muy pero muy atractivo, no pude evitarlo verlo. Concéntrate Luna. Regresando a tierra observé a Neville, para eso me relaje y puse mi mente en blanco por así decirlo

_\- Les haré unos pequeños cambios –dijo Hope sacando su varita_

_\- Ni se te ocurra _

_\- No sea una patada en el cu… Malfoy_

_\- Porque tienes que hacernos eso_

_\- Harry – dijo sobando sus sienes – ustedes son famosos. Por Merlín aparecen en los libros de Historia Magia moderna… bueno Malfoy no – dijo bajando un poco la voz -No se asusten soy buenísima en esto_

_\- Es la mejor chicos – acotó Fred_

_\- Bueno como decía, soy buena solo les haré pequeños cambios _

_\- No puede ser infalible_

_\- Así es Hermione, sólo los que los conocen y se concentren mucho podrán reconocerlos _

_\- Es decir que si me encuentro distraía puedo no reconocerlos_

_\- Así es_

_Todos meditaron unos segundos e intercambiaron miradas._

_\- Bueno creo que es lo correcto, solo concentrémonos para no perderlos de vista- acotó Frank_

_\- Este bien por mí – dije _

Observé a mi amigo y pude notar sus cambios: Sonrisa perfecta como la de Frank, el cabello castaño oscuro había aparecido, ya no quedaba rastro del rubio natural. Esos pequeños cambios habían hecho mucha diferencia.

\- Adam Griffin

\- ¿perdón?

\- Mi nombre

\- Cierto me distraje

\- Adam Griffin de la casa de Puk…

\- Pukwudgie

\- Tengo que practicarlo más

-Es una casa genial no crees, es lindo que ambos nos hayan elegido a esa casa. Representa el corazón

-Lo crees

\- Eres el chico con el corazón más grande – él sonrió – debes trabajar en tu confianza. Es tu oportunidad eres Adam

\- Lo torpe no se me quitará Luna

\- Solo inténtalo

\- Está bien Evanna Seller- No pudimos evita reírnos, tenemos esos nombres tan geniales, y supuestamente vivimos en Estados Unidos, era genial el interpretar ser otra persona. Seguimos estudiando un por unos minutos más, hasta que llegó mi compañera de dormitorio.

\- Hermione, ya dormirás – preguntó Neville

\- Oh lo siento Neville, sí estoy agotada fue un día muy largo

\- No te preocupes ya iré a descansar, no sé qué nos esperará mañana – ella sonrió débilmente y se sentó en la que sería su cama, la cama de la izquierda

\- Hermione supongo que ya sabes de memoria tu nuevo yo

\- Sí – comenzó a jugar con su almohada – Amy Brooks, Horned Serpent, ya conocía la historia de esa escuela – suspiró – no se sienten extraños, me refiero a interpretar a alguien que no eres

\- Luna lo ve como una aventura

\- Así es Hermione, tu esencia queda – me paré involuntariamente – Es decir por algo estamos aquí… eres Amy seguirás brillando por tu inteligencia – ella sonrió – aquí hay paz, Harry venció a Voldemort, puedes relajarte, conocer a nuevas personas, ya sabes divertirte más- levantó una ceja – claro deberías probar

\- Sí Hermione, Luna tiene razón. Aquí no seré el tonto Neville

\- No lo eres – replicó la castaña

\- Gracias pero sé que lo soy. Tendré otra actitud – sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta – por algo suceden las cosas. Que descansen

Hermione se fue al cuarto de baño a asearse y ponerse su pijama, lucía tan agotada. Solo la seguía con la mirada como un acosador.

\- Sucede algo – preguntó

\- Es que te veo cómo eres – seguí mirándola – me relajo para ver tus cambios – solo tenía que relajarme. Hope nos había explicado que el primer día hasta el segundo veríamos como somos realmente, pero luego surgiría efecto y tendríamos que concentrarnos para no quedarnos con la imagen modificada de nuestros físicos. – Lo tengo

\- Como luzco preguntó

\- Rubia

\- ¿Rubia?

\- Es como si tuvieras el cabello castaño claro con destellos rubios y un cabello hermoso

\- ¿Cómo?

\- con algo de ondas- ella se acercó al espejo

-Nada

\- Es que debes relajarte – sonreí – Tienes algunas pecas en la nariz y las cejas marcadas

\- Me veo súper bien al parecer – dijo tímidamente

\- Eres hermosa Hermione. Bueno con estos cambios también lo eres

\- Gracias – se metió en su cama – creo que me quedaré dormida muy rápido

\- Debemos descansar –acomodé mis almohadas – y Giny

\- Ella salió con Ron- se recostó – ya es tarde, supongo que regresarán deben de descansar

\- Descansa Herms

\- Descansa Luna

Desperté relajada, la cama es muy cómoda, pude recuperarme de todo el trajín de este loco viaje. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Giny cubierta con las mantas descansando. Sonreí, no sentí su llegada: ella es muy silenciosa o estaba muy agotada.

Una pequeña lechuza picoteaba el vidrio de la ventana, me acerqué para recibir la nota que llevaba en la pata. Tomé el pergamino y la lechuza se fue.

\- Que fue eso Luna

\- La lechuza trae una nota – la desenrollé para leerlo – es Hope dice que tenemos una hora para estar listas y esperarla en la puerta de la sala de Menesteres

\- Son las 8 am- acotó Hermione

\- Es criminal – bufó Giny – es domingo

\- Tenemos una hora – contesté

\- Me basta con 15 minutos – respondió.

\- Iré a asearme chicas- dijo la castaña – no demoraré

Hermione después de unos quince minutos salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida. Cogí la ropa que me pondría el día de hoy y también fui a asearme. La ducha fue más que gratificante, el agua tibia relajaba todo mi cuerpo. Me puse un jean celeste un suéter abrigador de un color naranja chillón y unas botas negras. Me gustaba el look, es la primera vez que uso botas. Y tenía la impresión que el suéter naranja con la frase "Catching adventures "que sospechaba que también se lo había regalado yo.

Contenta con el look me dirigí al dormitorio. Giny aún se encontraba en la cama sin ganas de despertar.

\- Gin – la sacudí un poco – Giny despierta tienes que apurarte – la sacudí una vez más

Para mí buena suerte, mi amiga se levantó de la cama y aun bostezando se fue al cuarto de baño. Al parecer Hermione y ella no habían cruzado palabras. Espero que esta situación no sea permanente, no sería fácil de sobrellevar. Hermione lucía algo pensativa supongo que está afectada por su situación con Giny.

La pelirroja podía pasar de adormilada a la radiante Giny en quince minutos. Se veía más hermosa de lo usual, no veía sus cambios solo a mi amiga de siempre. La ropa prestada le asentaba muy bien. Vestía unas pantis negras y un vestido manga larga de color gris, unas botas con tacón negro y llevaba en la mano un saco de color azul.

\- Vaya – dijo dando una graciosa vuelta – Emilia sí que tiene dinero

\- Te ves estupenda

\- Gracias Herms-sonrió- pero podrías ponerle un hechizo para no caerme con estos zapatos

\- Claro – sacó su varita – sé de uno que te hará sentir más cómoda

\- Genial – respondió. Hermione aún lucia tímida

\- Sucede algo Hermione – Me senté en mi cama para prestar atención a la charla

\- Yo... es que – dio un suspiro – ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

\- Oh – se sentó- No, no pensarás que es por Harry cierto – Hermione miro tímidamente - Nunca perdería a alguien que considero como mi hermana por un chico

\- Lo siento Gin – se mostró avergonzada

\- No te preocupes. Lo pensaste por mi actitud, pero no estoy enojada contigo – movía los pies – es por todo este enrollo. Supongo que afloró todo el carácter Weasley

\- Es por eso que te desapareciste con Ron – comenté

\- Saben, lo bueno de esto es que Ron y yo nos estamos haciendo cercanos nuevamente-ambas la miramos- yo solía perseguirlo a todos lados. Me encantaba jugar con él y charlar de nuestros sueños. Sí aunque no lo crean Ron tienen sentimientos – comenzó a jugar con su chaqueta – Bueno las cosas cambiaron al entrar al Hogwarts. Él consiguió a dos súper amigos – sonrió – La cámara secreta – dijo con un toque de tristeza – y nos fuimos distanciando.

\- Ven en esta época todo es mejor – comenté

\- Creo que si

\- Que estuvieron haciendo – preguntó Hermione

\- No nos sentíamos nada bien –su rostro realmente estaba acongojado- con eso que tenemos un hermano que es este tiempo esta …muerto – intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar , ella es fuerte- pues Ron me llevó a las cocinas y comimos muchos postres y charlamos , cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde.

\- Que bueno

\- Cierto Hermione descubrimos algo grandioso

\- ¿A cerca de mi futuro?- dijo arrugando la nariz

\- Créeme esto lo querrás saber – resoplo – aunque Ron se veía emocionado de contarte. Sí no te lo cuenta hasta la hora de dormir, te lo diré yo

\- Chicas, hablando de tiempo, deberíamos bajar ya

Corrimos por las escaleras, riéndonos por la situación. Al llegar Hope se encontraba en la puerta con los muchachos. Ellos se veían muy guapos con sus nuevos atuendos, especialmente Ron. Con las chicas intercambiamos miradas al notar que Draco "sangre limpia" Malfoy no tenía los típicos trajes sino ropa muggle. Como decía el futuro trae sorpresas y nuevas aventuras.

Seguimos a en silencio a Hope por las escaleras, caminaba al lado de Hermione. Noté en todo el trayecto que Harry no podía quitarle la mirada encima a Giny, quien caminaba despreocupadamente con su hermano. "Hormonas "pensé.

Llegamos al Gran Salón que se veía tan majestuoso como siempre. La directora de este tiempo, Mcgonagall.

\- Queridos alumnos, por favor les pido su atención para un asunto importante – el alumnado prestó atención rápidamente – Nos honran con su visita 7 alumnos de la Escuela Norteamericana de Magia y Hechicería Ilvermorny – Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar y el ruido se iba acrecentando con el pasar de los segundos – Silencio. Es un intercambio sin precedente, por la misma razón espero que se comporten a la altura. Son alumnos calificados que nos acompañaran en las clases, a pesar que estas estas ya hayan comenzado – dijo adelantándose a más murmuros- Espero tengan una buena estancia. El profesor Longbotton hará las presentaciones

Neville adulto se acercó al centro del podio. Al parecer pensando lo que dirá, conocía muy bien sus gestos. Pidió al alumnado levantarse de sus asientos y cantar el himno del colegio, después se sentaron nuevamente, algunos impacientes. Observé que todos no podían dejar de mirar a la versión adulta de Neville, ciertamente en el futuro mi amigo: es muy apuesto, proyecta un gran liderazgo y calidez. Neville solo podía mirarse orgulloso

\- Brooks Amy – Hermione tomó aire profundamente, y se acercó al Neville adulto – La señorita Brooks ha sido seleccionada a Gryffindor – él sonrió dándole la bienvenida a su casa y cursará el sexto año - el profesor la dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones .Ella lucia como si de nuevo estuviera en su primer año. Rose y Roxanne le hicieron un espacio entre ellas para que se sentara.

Llamaron alfabéticamente por el apellido nuevo que nos habían puesto. Siendo yo la última en la presentación, pude observar el drama que hubo en esos minutos.

\- Seller Evanna – me acerque sonriente – La señorita Seller ha sido seleccionada en la casa de Ravenclaw – aplaudieron dándome la bienvenida – y cursará cuarto año. Me dirigí a la mesa, al acercarme solo reconocí a la rubia que se comía con la mirada a Ron. Para mi sorpresa ella señaló para que me sentara a un lado.

Los demás alumnos, me seguían dando la bienvenida. Desayuné tranquilamente, quedándome a solas con la rubia.

\- Evanna terminaste ya – dijo con una voz un poco chillona. No soy las que juzgan pero sí que me fastidiaba su actitud.

Me paré de mi asiento y la seguí a los jardines, al parecer ella buscaba a los demás. Hice mi propia búsqueda encontré cerca del lago a Draco con Louis charlando, luego este último le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y se fue. Lucy al poco tiempo se acercó al rubio y se quedaron hablando. Yo podía notar a esta distancia la gran química que esos dos tienen, comencé a divagar en ese tema perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. No noté que ambos se me acercaron.

\- Evanna – me sonrió dulcemente - me sorprendió mucho que cursarás el cuarto año. Pensé que estarías en quinto con Giny

-Pues sí, pero ella no estará sola. Tu eres la única que cursa el cuarto año así quería hacerte compañía – al decir esas palabras Draco alzó la mirada – Eres agradable

\- Eres linda – me dijo – Me encantará compartir clases contigo – suspiró – mis primos son geniales pero con ninguno comparto clases.

\- Y qué pasó con los demás – ella encogió los hombros – mucho drama al parecer

\- Sí- se mordió el labio inferior – Ya que estamos los tres, les puedo mostrar el colegio. Sé que lo conocen pero hay modificaciones – nos miró tímidamente – Sí es que quieren, no tengo muchos amigos pero podemos pasar el rato hasta el almuerzo. Y después puedo –dijo dirigiéndose a mí - mostrarte como van las clases de cuarto año- todo lo había dicho a una velocidad increíble – lo siento, cuando me emociono hablo rápido – se sonrojó notablemente.

\- Eso sería genial Lucy. Estoy segura que los tres pasaremos un buen día – Vamos Dimitri– Draco gruñó al escuchar el nombre que le pusieron pero nos siguió.

Lucy nos mostró todos los cambios del colegio. Ella es una persona agradable la pasé muy bien. Y escuchaba mis anécdotas con mi padre alegremente, por momentos Draco se relajaba y también sonreía, lo pillé un par de veces. Harry y Ginny se percataron que había pasado la mañana con Draco, al parecer les costaba creerlo. La novedad de este tiempo es que en el gran comedor podías sentarte en la mesa que quieras, sin importar si no perteneces a esa casa, claro solo sábados y domingos y sin hacer escándalos.

Compartir habitación con Hermione y Giny es genial, nuestras conversaciones y convivencia fortalecía nuestra amistad. Hasta Hermione toleraba mis anécdotas. Realmente soy feliz. Este domingo repasaba los cursos con Lucy, ya que me integraba a 4° año, aunque técnicamente yo ya había cursado cuarto año en mi tiempo. Para mi sorpresa Draco nos ayudó con las clases de pociones.

\- Enserio las ayudó – dijo Giny casi gritando

\- Sí, y explica bien – le enseñé un pergamino – fue tan entendible que apunté todo

\- Draco está en las clases de E.X.T.A.S.I.S de pociones

\- Que le pico

\- No lo sé – cogí mi mentón – tal vez hay una nueva especie de animal fantástico. Sea lo que sea es mejor

\- Sí cualquier cosa es mejor a que sea una patada en el cu

\- Giny – grito Hermione

\- Lo siento. Me estoy juntando mucho con Fred y James

\- Y eso que solo estuviste una hora con ellos.

\- Deberíamos descansar – nos indicó Hermione – mañana es lunes

\- Sí, queremos que en este tiempo también seas la mejor de la clase – bromeó la pelirroja.

**Neville Longbotton**

Tuvimos una extraña reunión con los chicos del futuro. Recopilando lo ocurrido me encuentro emocionado porque conocí a mi hijo un chico brillante y premio anual. En la reunión hubo mucho drama, lo bueno de todo esto es que supimos que en este año Ron no está muerto .Algo que me resultó extraño fueron las actitudes de Draco Malfoy, el realmente parecía perturbado .Por momentos se tensaba y su rostro pálido por naturaleza se ponía de un color verduzco.

Hope nos contó el loco plan que tenía para con nosotros. No me parecía tan malo, es la única manera de poder cubrir nuestra identidad. Me asombraba la magia extraordinaria que se llevaría a cabo. También nos habían dado unos pergaminos con la historia de nuestras identidades, eso realmente me ponía nervioso no creía ser capaz de hacerlo correctamente. La confianza de Frank en el plan alivio un poco mis nervios.

Después de la reunión automáticamente nos sentamos en los sofás, excepto Malfoy que estaba en una silla del comedor .Cada uno en sus pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada a Luna que también tenía cara de preocupación, lo cual no es usual en ella. Imaginaba muchos escenarios de cómo sería mi primer día de clases y como lo arruinaría. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recordar que estaría con Ron y Harry.

\- _Entonces ustedes están en sexto - dijo Hope señalándonos - Quieren que los inscriba en ese año-preguntó-Hermione quiere quedarse en sexto no piensa perder el año .Luna y Giny seguirán su quinto curso._

_\- Yo no pienso sufrir con las materias de sexto ponme en quinto - dijo Ron_

_\- Sufrirán con los de quinto ya sabes T.I.M.O.S - comentó Louis _

_\- Mierda_

_\- Inscribe a Weasley a segundo, se sentirá cómodo _

_\- Cállate Hurón _

_\- Inscríbenos en quinto - intercedió Harry para no alargar la pelea - Estaremos bien - le dijo al pelirrojo - Neville quieres cursar quinto de nuevo- Asentí _

_\- Esta bien, Malfoy tú en sexto cierto_

_\- Correcto _

En lugar se sentía tenso, no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Luna se marchó. Suspire, no es que sea el mejor conversador pero me incomodaba ese silencio incómodo. Malfoy nos miraba con desprecio, y maldecía por tener que compartir dormitorio.

Yo estaba en un sofá para dos personas, ya vacío por la ausencia de Luna. Hermione estaba en un sofá para una persona y a su lado en un puff Harry. Lo curioso es que Ron no dejaba de mirarlos. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en otro sofá para dos con Giny a su lado, ella tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Ron y se susurraban entre sí. Draco y Harry miraban a Giny, Ron gruñía. El trío no se dirigía la palabra. No podía soportar tal tensión así que me despedí con unas buenas noches y sorprendentemente mis pies me condujeron a la habitación de las chicas. Al parecer nadie lo notó, a excepción de Malfoy que me dio una mirada de eres un pervertido .No me importó y seguí mi camino.

Charlar con Luna siempre ha sido un factor importante para estar con mejor ánimo. Su alegría e inteligencia siempre me hacían sentir mejor. Su forma de decir las cosas muchas veces me intimidaban, más aún después de lo que pasó en las vacaciones de verano.

El domingo fue un caos total, no quise estresarme, solo me preocupaba en tomar mi desayuno tranquilamente en la mesa de los leones. Fue un día tranquilo, estuve con Harry y Frank. Intentando poner de buen humor a Harry, quien curiosamente todo lo irritaba.

Creo que Albus está enfermo – dije – no lo he visto en todo el día

Soy un tonto , tienes razón

Harry, no te preocupes. Tiene un leve resfriado todo estará bien

Me rendí con Harry y me senté al lado de la chimenea a leer un libro de herbología "de este tiempo" era fascinante todo el contenido.

Hey , tómatelo con Calma

James me asustaste

Disculpa pero parecía que explotarías de la emoción – me sonrojé levemente

Sabes te aprecio mucho , obviamente a tu versión adulta , no es que no te aprecie ahora – comenzó a enredarse

Entiendo , gracias

Y es por eso que debo decirte que no solo tienes un maravilloso hijo, que es el gran y magnifico Frankie Poh – sonreí – También tienes una hermosa hija, inteligente, decidida y amante de la revoluciones- Sentí una emoción invadirme.

Donde esta ella – me moví topemente

Está de excursión con Hagrid , con los alumnos de tercer año

No te pongas mal, tengo una foto de ella – Me mostró una foto donde él y una bella chica pelirroja reían al parecer porque algo explotaba.

Es bellísima

Así es

Y pelirroja – dije no entendía porque su cabello es de ese color – Por cierto porque guardas en tu bolsillo esa foto

Que dices jajaja… Tengo que irme – Después hablaría con el – Adoro este presente.

**Draco Malfoy **

Quiero pensar que estoy en un maldito sueño. Rodeado de Potters y un batallón de Weasley. Al principio no me pareció tan malo, me aliviaba pensar que no me encontraba aprisionado en mi maldita misión. Claro eso era antes de saber que me encontraría en un estúpido plan de fingir que somos otros , de tener que compartir habitación con los 3 tarados .Me mantendría enfocado en mis propios planes : Scorpius , como es que soy tan permisivo con él , si tengo una hija con Ginebra , que es de mí y mis padres en la actualidad. Tengo que estar enfocado en esos planes.

Me irrita tener que compartir sala común con todos ellos. Talvez el lunes pueda pedir que me trasladen a una habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin. No puedo evitar mirar a la pelirroja es imposible que tenga una hija con ella. No esta tan mal, bueno guapa para muchos de mis compañeros. Además es sangre pura, aunque un a traidora a la vez y no olvidemos que es pobre.

Una Weasley y yo, definitivamente no. Qué demonios sucede aquí, se siente mucha tensión .Vaya, vaya que ven mis ojos, el regordete de Longbotton todo un asqueroso pervertido, detrás de rara Lovegood. Los calladitos son los peores .

Así que decido subir a la habitación, al entrar me encuentro con 4 camas. Por más que piense no hay manera de saber que cama elegir, por todos lados estaré al lado de ellos. Me acomodo en la cama más cercana a la puerta, es lo mejor, además mañana seré transferido a las mazmorras. Comencé a revisar la ropa que mi hijo me dejó en una mochila de piel de dragón carísima al parecer .me dejó un parte de capas típicas y un conjunto muggle. Cómo es que usa ese atuendo de gente sin magia. No pude evitar mirar por unos largos minutos aquellas ropas. Saliendo de mis pensamientos se me ocurrió un plan, satisfecho conmigo comencé a desvestirme para ponerme mi pijama. Me percaté de un pequeño bulto en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, encontré una balsa de papel con galletas caseras con chispas de chocolate. No entendía por qué la pequeña Wesley me había dado dicho regalo. Lo cierto es que ya no me apetecía comer chocolate, últimamente tenía ataques de ansiedad y devoraba postres especialmente chocolate, que dejaba ronchas en mis brazos. No pude con mi curiosidad y probé una, se mantenía tibia. La galleta era exquisita nada hostigante. No entendía porque sonreía, tal vez después lo descubriría.

Mi plan funcionó, hice creer a toso que habían hurtado mis capas tradicionales, así demostraría que no podía estar con esos tontos. Este fue el cometido, no vestir con ropas muggles, porque es un horror. Aunque todo me sienta bien.

Esperamos a las "tardonas", tanto le costaba ser puntuales. Debía admitir que todas se veían bien. Que digo me está afectando esta situación. Longbotton adulto es el encargado de la presentación de nosotros como alumnos invitados. Esperaba mi turno, quería ir a Slytherin estar con mi hijo para tolerar todo este embrollo.

Hamilton Dimitri – hice una mueca de desagrado por aquel nombre – Hufflepuff. Quedé en shock. Estoy seguro que dije muchas groserías atropelladamente. Se estaban burlando de mí una sangre pura. No sé quién pero me llevaron a la mesa de los tejones. Una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos verduscos se reía de mí.

Hola soy Holand – bufé – Por favor puedes dejar de estar con cara de constipado. No es agradable de ver, créeme.

No me importa

Pues debería, no nos dejes mal, quieres – Que tenía esta muchacha que cree que podría halarme así. Me miraba con ojos petenantres no atiné a decir nada.

Dimitri toma un poco de jugo – me dijo la pequeña Wesley, sin mirarla, le hice caso.

Hamilton en la casa de los tejones todos nos llevamos súper bien y somos muy unidos – mencionó el rubio Wesley.

Después de todo, sí todos estaban compenetrados. Noté que los alumnos se cambiaban de mesas, la chica de cabello chocolate mencionó que los fines de semana estaba permitido sentarse en otra mesa que no sea la tuya. Pero que rayos pasa, como pueden permitir esto, es inaudito. Y como muchos tejones se ponían a lado de las mesas para evitar el descontrol.

Cuando terminó el desayuno busque a Scorpius sin éxito, acaso me estaba evitando. Estaba al lado del lago pensando seriamente en entregarme al calamar gigante y que me asfixie.

No estoy de acuerdo con esta jugada – decía Louis – Ya no se puede hacer nada – suspiró – Por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema contigo – arquee una ceja – Espero que tú tampoco, estoy para ayudarte. Ahora debo hacer unas cosas, pero te ayudaré a adaptarte a las clases, mientras intentamos resolver todo esto.

Debía de admitir que el rubio Weasley es muy educado, tenía que cambiar mi estrategia para poder tener toda la información de mi familia. Aunque no lo demostraba todo este ciclo escolar tenia ataques de pánico, pesadillas y malestar muscular.

Sé que no es lo que esperabas , pero lo inesperado muchas veces es mejor

Sí tú lo dices – dije escéptico

Hagamos una apuesta

Unas Weasley quiere una apuesta con un Malfoy - pregunté

Sí, una simple chica llama Lucy y un simple chico que tenemos que llamar Dimitri Hamilton – Sonrió, realmente esto me irritaría, pero una oportunidad de saber cosas de mi futuro.

Solo te pido que no pienses en Draco Malfoy y seas Dimitri por una semana

Eso es realmente fácil

Entonces es una apuesta – me dio la mano y no pude evitar sonreír

**Ron Weasley **

Todo esto es muy divertido, Malfoy enviado a Hufflepuff. Espero que se le pegue algo, esto es placer total.

Menos mal le pusieron un hechizo silenciador – comento Harry

Por Merlín que si

McHanon April – recitaba Longbotton adulto – Gryffindor - McHanon Matthew…. Slytherin

Mierda – escuché decir a mi amigo

Y después de todo, me encontraba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, los chicos o podían evitar murmurar. Yo solo escuchaba un pitido como una explosión

Sí deseas podemos ir a otra mesa

Claro , eres un Malfoy debes estar en esta casa

Esta casa – preguntó Scorpius , si lo hice enojar pero su voz sonaba firme y a la vez tranquila – Es una excelente casa

Lo que digas

Puede seguir teniendo lastima por ti o disfrutar el desayuno

Dijo la palabra mágica, comencé a desayunar, y a disfrutar. Note que los alumnos se iban a otras mesas.

Está permitido los fines de semana comer en otra mesa

Y tú ¿sueles hacerlo?

Sí , voy a Gryffindor

Como te dije , podemos ir a esa mesa para que estés con tu hermana y Harry

Ya ni que

En verdad eres obstinado – me dijo solo mordí mi pan francés – suelo tener mucha paciencia …pero

Te rendirás conmigo

No , podía decirte algo que te hará muy feliz

¿Qué?

Los chudley cannons ganaron la temporada anterior – sonreí

Como pasó

Pues tiene una nueva administración y excelente reclutadora

Eso es genial – mi humor había cambiado tanto con esos datos, que me sentí renovado. Tendía a aislarme cuando las cosas no salían como yo quería y al parecer Scorpius entendía, no me hostigaba.

Deberías buscar a tu padre

Él puede manejarlo

Por qué lo estas evitando

No lo hago

A mí no me engañas

Es complicado – suspiró – Amo a mi padre – me miró directamente a los ojos, para mí fue como un golpe pero no ofensivo – pero escuché de su versión joven y me….

Y me tienes que enseñar la escuela – me miró sorprendido

Claro, y empezaremos presentándote al equipo de quiditch.

Me divertí mucho con los chicos del equipo, son muy divertidos y ninguno como lo imaginaba. No despectivos, burlones como los de mi época. Jugamos y en el almuerzo hablamos de más quiditch.

El padre de Scorpius movió bien sus fichas y bam – dijo Hiddleston – Tenemos a nuestros chicos naranjas campeones. Miré a Scorpius quien solo atinó a hacer una mueca. Así que realmente en todos estos años hubieron muchos cambios.


	7. Importante

**Holis =) Subo este capítulo (aunque en verdad no lo sea) para poner en primer lugar el cambio de nombre de nuestros viajeros del tiempo y segundo en que actores me inspiré para describir a los chicos de la tercera generación****. Quiero aclarar que este fic lo subí en 2015, pero no sé qué paso con mi cuenta, así que lo estoy subiendo nuevamente****. **

Harry Potter : Daniel Parks

Giny Weasley : April McHanon

Ron Weasley : Matthew McHanon

Hermione Granger : Amy Brooks

Neville Longbotton : Adam Griffin

Luna Lovegood : Evanna Seller

Draco Malfoy : Dimitri Hamilton

**APARENCIA DE LOS PERSONAJES**

Fred Weasley II : Tyler Posey

James Potter II : Dylan O brien

Frank Longbotton II : Adam Brody (The O.C)

Hope Lowell : Ana Kendrick

Louis Weasley : Austin Buttler

Roxanne Weasley : Jade Thirlwall (Little mix)

Albus Potter : Logan Lerman

Scorpius Malfoy : Alex Pettyfer

Rose Weasley : Rachel Hurd-Wood

Alice Longbottong : Lily Collins

Emiliana Bloomer : Sophie Turner

Glory Lowel : Anna Sophia Robb

Lucy Weasley : Molly Quinn

Hugo Weasley : Thomas Brodie-Sangster

Lorcan Scamander : Dylan Sprouse

Lysander Scamander : Cole Sprouse

Freya Langford : Perrie Edwars (Little Mix)

Holland Rees : Jessie Nelson (Little Mix)

Leigh Anne Thomas : Leigh-Anne Pinnock (Little Mix)

Edward Thomas : Jacob Artist

**3°**

**4°**

**5°**

**6°**

**7°**

Hugo Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Fred Weasley II

Lorcan Scamander

Lucy Weasley

Giny Weasley

Neville Longbotton

James Potter II

Lysander Scamander

Ron Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Frank Longbotton II

Albus Potter

Louis Weasley

Edward Thomas

Scorpius Malfoy

Roxanne Weasley

Rose Weasley

Glory Lowel

Alice Longbottong

Freya Langford

Emiliana Bloomer

Holland Rees

Leigh Anne Thomas


	8. Jovial

Hola =)

Les traigo el capítulo 7, que originalmente es de 50 hojas de Word. Aún está en modificaciones. Pedí consejos y decidí dividirlo. **El capítulo original está centrado en la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio, del punto de vista de cada uno. El título antes de vivirlo : Déjalo ir , Déjalo ser. **

El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling. Solo escribo como terapia para afrontar la vida de una adulta responsable (es broma).

Saludos

**JOVIAL**

**Amy Brooks (Hermione Granger)**

Nos informaron que a pesar de la "selección de casas", por nuestra comodidad seguiríamos compartiendo habitación en la sala multipropósitos. Estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión, y sabía perfectamente que habían planeado de esta manera para que no descubriéramos detalles del presente.

Nuestro primer domingo presentado como alumnos "nuevos" no había sido caótico, por lo menos para mí, suspiré recodando el escándalo entorno a Ron y Malfoy. Al ser seleccionada a mi casa natal Gryffindor, estuve cómoda y no me atreví a cambiarme de la mesa. Me es difícil romper hábitos y trasladarme a otra mesa, sí que sería extraño. Decidí pasar tiempo en la biblioteca investigando sobre este viaje, siempre asesorada por Frank y Louis.

En la noche pude descansar en mi habitación y ponerme al día con las chicas. Luna había pasado todo el día con Lucy Weasley y Malfoy. Por lo que nos relataba, Draco las había ayudado brindándoles una clase privada de pociones. Giny había sido raptada por James y Fred, así que no había tenido contacto con ella desde el desayuno.

Harry tenía un pésimo humor todo el día, ya había experimentado la furia Potter muchas veces, preferí que Neville se haga cargo. Y a Ron también lo había perdido. Por más absurdo que suene, todo el domingo estuvo al lado de Scorpius Malfoy y un grupo de serpientes. No debía ser malo porque realmente se le veía feliz.

Herms – dijo Giny , sacándome de mis pensamientos

Sí , que sucede

Lograste hablar con Ron- hice una mueca – que extraño, el realmente quería darte la noticia.

¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Luna

Lo que descubrimos anoche – se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Quieres que te lo diga? O esperaras que él te lo comente.

Creo que esperaré hasta mañana.

Comencé el lunes, extrañando a mis amigos, no pasaba tiempo con ellos como esperaba. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con ellos en clase, en su mayoría .Aunque no es mi tiempo, y sé que en algún momento regresaría a 1996, me prometí esforzarme en mis cursos y seguir aprendiendo.

Amy ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? – me preguntó Roxanne, quien recién aparecía, al parecer estaba en otra mesa. Revisé mi pergamino con mi horario.

Encantamientos

El profesor Kieran Aldridge es muy divertido, me encanta su clase – sonrió - Para tu buena suerte estaremos juntas.

Roxanne me parecía una chica realmente dulce y con una buena vibra. La clase la compartimos con Ravenclaw, me presentó a su amiga de la casa las águilas: Leigh Anne Thomas.

Mucho gusto – me dijo la morena, una chica realmente linda ¿Por qué todas eran tan bonitas? – te ayudaré que estés al día con las clases.

Confía en ella , es una de las mejores de nuestro año

Claro , pero no la número uno – dijo pretensiosamente la rubia – esa soy yo

Lo que digas Glory, pero nadie te llamó. Así que por favor circula

Eres una grosera

Y tu un dolor de estomago

Por favor, tomen asiento – dijo el profesor un hombre de cabello gris, que no tenía más de 50 años – Pagina 118 ¿Quién puede decirme los conjuros de protección? – Levanté rápidamente la mano, al mismo tiempo que Glory.

Me sentía orgullosa, había respondido muchas preguntas, ganando puntos para los leones. Nos habían brindado rápidamente el material de estudio pero no podía hacer que todos los cursos que quería estudiar encajen perfectamente. Tenía que dejar ir algunos.

Amy tu sí que eres una excelente alumna – me dijo muy emocionada

Las dejo chicas tengo Herbología

Quería llevar ese curso

No sufras, Leigh Anne te ayudará y asesorará – nos sonrió y se fue corriendo. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de los pasillos. Esperaríamos a nuestra siguiente clase, aritamancia, lo cual tenemos que esperar una hora para el inicio.

En esta escuela tenemos talleres libres – notó mi cara de sorprendida. La verdad que no me había tomado el tiempo de conocer mucho los cambios de la escuela, Giny me había comentado algunos pero todos eran relacionados al quidditch - Los cambios se dieron hace unos años ya.

Los cambios se habían dado después de la guerra, donde habíamos derrotado a Lord Voldemort. Estuve tentada a correr por un libro de historia de la magia, pero sabía que ya los alumnos de este tiempo tenían previsto todo esto, para no enterarnos de nuestro futuro.

Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y Herbología, no podrás llevarlo pero existen tallares libres los viernes y sábados .También es obligatorio llevar una hora como mínimo del taller de preparación física. Me explicó que este último se llevaba desde primer año pero que a partir de quinto curso era obligatorio solo 1 hora.

Otro tema fascinante fue que implementaron que los viernes a partir de las cuatro de la tarde era para llevar algún taller, se tenía que elegir por lo menos uno la duración era de dos horas, se podía elegir entre: Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Herbología, Vida muggle actual - Canto (coro) – Deporte muggle – Taller de lectura – Primeros auxilios – Coaching personal . Sí bien los viernes y sábado se dictaban la mayoría, de lunes a jueves se daba algunos después de la cena. Estaba impresionada con toda esta nueva información. Definitivamente la guerra mágica había cambiado las perspectivas del mago, era inclusiva y completa para enfrentar cualquier situación.

En el almuerzo me senté en la mesa de las águilas con Leigh Anne, un gran paso .Se nos unió una chica rubia de impresionantes ojos azules. Se presentó como Freya Langford y luego nos acompañó la chica de los tejones Holland Rees y Roxy. Almorzar con las 4 fue tan divertido, y era un grupo perfecto que unía 4 personalidades fuertes y empoderadas, que demostraban que 4 personas de diferentes casas podían tener una gran amistad.

Nos hicimos amigas en tercer año – comentaba Holland – y pertenecemos al coro desde ese año y somos inseparables

Cuéntale nuestro primer acercamiento cuando nos mandaron a detención – agregó Freya

Cierto nos vengamos de Glory , ella siempre ha sido muy cruel con Roxy – ahora detesto más a Glory

Hola "mixes" y Amy – saludó caballerosamente Louis y todas respondieron al saludo, se acercó a Freya y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

Rubio – respondió Freya – a que se debe tu visita

Rubia – le sonrío – me robo unos minutos a Roxanne – ella se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió con cara de resignación.

Son primos pero no tan unidos – explicó Holland – Todos el clan Weasley, que son un batallón son unidos entre ellos. Tienen un ritual de nacer en pares – rio – pero no sé qué paso con ellos

Por ejemplo – señaló la mesa de los leones – James y Fred son inseparables desde que nacieron – Observé a ellos hablando animadamente con Giny

O Albus con Rose, a pesar de estar en casas distintas – solo vi salir a Albus rápidamente ¿En qué casa estaría? Regresó Roxanne y toda mi atención se centró en ella.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Freya, Roxy asintió – Sí te ha regañado lo mataré, puede ser guapísimo y besar de maravilla pero si está molestándote lo mato.

No es nada de eso y que asco no quiero saber cómo besa – todas reímos- Me dijo que lo intercambio de mesas son exclusivos para el fin de semana - No pude evitar ponerme roja estaba tan cómoda que no me había dado cuenta que estaba rompiendo una regla de Hogwarts. Me levanté de mi silla rápidamente.

No te preocupes muchos lo hacen, Minerva ya se rindió con nosotros- finalizó Roxanne.

Estaba contenta con mi desempeño escolar y si bien solo había pasado dos días me sentía contenta con las "mixes", por lo menos tenía una clase con cada una. El miércoles tenía un periodo libre, comencé a leer un libro de transfiguraciones modernas.

A eso le llamas lectura ligera – dijo riéndose Holland, quien terminaba una tarea, a ella le gustaba realizar tareas cerca de los jardines. Entonces lo vi. Ron Weasley, con sus amigos serpientes jugando animadamente. Me mordí el labio inferior se veía tan guapo y libre. En todos estos años siempre lo veía viviendo aventuras, estresado por las tareas, pensando cómo ayudar a Harry. Eclipsado.

En 2021 él simplemente es Matthew McHanon, un alumno de Slytherin. Muchas chicas se acercaban a coquetearle sin vergüenza y el claro que lo disfrutaba.

Bastardo

Esa boquita Amy – dijo cerrando un libro

Lo siento, yo…

No tienes que disculparte – se acercó a mí – es mejor dejarlo ir que retenerlo. Estas viendo mucho a Matthew, aunque ya lo conoces cierto ¿te gusta?

Sí – dije automáticamente sin pensar, por lo general esto no me pasaba. Pensaba antes de hablar.

Vaya , pues si aún no se da cuenta ve y díselo

Estas bromeando – respondí

No, por favor estamos en 2021. Si no lo haces, pues ahí hay una fila de señoritas que no tendrán reparos en decirle que quieren una sesión de besos con el – cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

Amy que sucede linda , en que puedo ayudarte – dijo suavemente la Ravenclaw

No sucede nada Leigh , solo que esta leona no es tan valiente

A que le tienes miedo – yo aún no le decía nada

Le tiene miedo a Matthew "besable " McHanon

Ya lo conoces , solo háblale y pregúntale como esta

De qué me perdí – comentó Freya y se sentó a mi lado quitándome las manos de la cara

Pues le gusta mucho Matthew "besable "McHanon, es cobarde y desde que llegaron al parecer no le habla.

Tiene novia – me defendí

Yo no la veo aquí

Holland no digas eso .Sabes que coquetear con un chico con novia te da mala suerte

Están lejos y parece que no la extraña, de repente ya terminaron – argumentó Freya. Lo cierto es que yo no sabía si el aún es novio de Lavender. El sábado en el que ocurrió el viaje no había tenido su cita con ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? y ¿ Desde cuento yo soy una cobarde?

Supongo que no tendría de malo que me acerque a hablarle – me sonrieron – somos amigos desde primer año.

Sí y eso no te hace una zorra – me dijo Holland – porque es tu amigo

Está bien iré – dije dejando mi asiento. Di unos pasos y luego me giré – No sé como

Estuvimos como media hora debatiendo la mejor manera de mi jugada. Era difícil en quedar en una estrategia, cuando las tres muchachas tenían diferentes visiones.

Holland me decía que me suelte el cabello camine donde él estaba recostado y lo saludara con un beso muy cerca a los labios, lo tome de las manos y le diga que necesitábamos charlar. Llevándolo lejos de sus compañeros.

Él estará tan conmocionado por el beso y te seguirá como un pequeño conejito y siempre contacto visual, no lo pierdas – indicaba – pero no tanto no tiene que pensar que eres una psicópata.

Freya propuso que camine "distraídamente" y luego diga algo como "oh Matt no sabía que estabas aquí " "mucho gusto a todos " " como estas con las clases " " tienes un minuto para mi verdad " Entonces todos nos dejarían solos , eso ocurriría así de fácil según ella.

Eres su amiga así que el querrá estar contigo. Cuando digas "tienes un minuto para mí", debes usar la mirada sutil que dice "lárguense" ellos lo entenderán yo siempre uso esa técnica- yo la miraba atenta me distraía con sus lindos ojos azules – Le hablas máximo 2 minutos y te vas, déjalo deseando más.

Por último Leigh que decía que a ella siempre le iba mal en el amor. Consistía en ir casual y preguntarle por su hermana, sonreír a todos presentarse. Lo más probable es que el no sabría donde está su hermana, entonces tendría que suspirar e irme.

Después de suspirar mencionas que sí ha visto a por ejemplo Daniel – "Daniel" es decir Harry – tampoco sabrá donde esta y te acompañará a buscarlo. Pero eso sí, siempre digna.

Escuchando todas estas versiones, me imaginé fracasando en cada escenario. Qué tendría que perder, si se estaba tornando ridículo solo tendría que hacer una señal de rescate para que las mixes me salvaran. Y esto me demostraría que debo dejar de hacer planes locos. Me dirigí lentamente a donde esta Ron. Me crucé con Roxy, quien caminaba rápidamente dirigiéndose donde están sus amigas. A pesar de los pasos que di, logré escuchar

¿A donde va Amy? a su funeral o qué – preguntó a sus amigas

A conquistar a su hombre – respondió Holland

¿A quién?

Matthew "besable " McHanon – dijeron al unísono

Ah ok , espera qué – fue lo último que escuché

Llegué al gran roble donde estaba Ron con unos 4 chicos y 2 chicas, hablando de deportes. Me sorprendió no ver a Scorpius con él, debido a que eran inseparables. Me sentía tan nerviosa y me había dejado el cabello suelto, no en mi habitual cola de caballo.

Hola Matt – carraspeé, al parecer no me había escuchado – hola – dije nuevamente. Uno de sus compañeros le dio un codazo, señalándome. A parecer estaba tan distraído, que solo me miraba sin reconocerme. Para él era una chica distinta, por el cambio que nos habían realizado.

Eres Amy Brooks , estuve contigo en dos clases – me dijo otro compañero , ya lo recordaba , había sido amable – supongo que quiere charlar contigo Matt

Oh si, solo pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que estabas– quise decirlo como si no lo hubiera planeado – Haz visto a April, necesito encontrarla.

No, solo en el almuerzo – respondió .Silencio incomodo, no había señales de ir a buscarla conmigo. Todos me miraban también expectantes.

Me regalas un minuto – pregunté. Por más que quise, no funcionó eso de la mirada sutil de lárguense. Él sonrió y se levantó del grass. Dimos unos pasos y pudimos ver a Giny volando en escobas divirtiéndose con James y Fred.

Y ahí tienes a Giny – dijo señalándola. Solo me miraba de una manera extraña. Parecía un cachorrito. Supuestamente tendría que alejarme para dejarlo deseando más, pero puse mi mano es su hombro.

¿Cómo estás?-miró la mano y sonrió. Esta acción me avergonzó y la quite.

Excelente. Las clases no están nada mal - Me comentó que Scorpius es un chico divertido y nada pedante o con aires de superioridad como Draco. Sus compañeros también son geniales. Descubrió el futbol y al parecer se le daba bien. Se había inscrito en ese taller. Estaba tan cómodo que no había pasado tiempo con Harry o Neville.

No es que no me importen, pero creo que está bien disfrutar. Yo…

Entiendo – le cogí la mano – Es un nuevo aire, aquí no estamos en peligro constante. Solo somos estudiantes de intercambio-lo solté – Y es genial que conozcas, disfrutes, ya descubriste lo bueno que eres en el futbol y descubrirás más actividades que te hagan feliz, te desarrolles, sabrás tus fortalezas – y no podía parar con mi discurso– lo siento ayer por la noche estuve en el taller de coaching personal - El dio una carcajada leve.

Pensé que me darías un sermón – tal vez se dio cuenta de lo que decía o el hecho que yo comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. Lo intentaba realmente intentaba no decir nada. Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil entre nosotros. Por qué siempre teníamos que esperar lo peor del otro – Realmente, discúlpame – se despeinó un poco – eso fue estúpido .Me relajé ante sus palabras y nos dirigimos al gran comedor para la cena.

Mientras caminábamos al Gran Comedor, le comentaba sobre mis clases, lo bien que me iba. _"Herms, en cualquier año que aterricemos siempre serás la más brillante". _Él se mostraba feliz y atento con lo que le contaba .Continué con mi amistad con las mixes, quería presentarlas. Pero no encontraba a ninguna.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de los leones para cenar con los demás. Noté que no estaban todos los chicos del futuro, bueno presente. ¿Por qué se perderían la cena? Después de poco tiempo llegaron Harry, Giny, James y Fred, no saludaron y comenzamos a comer. Frank, Neville y Luna también nos acompañaron con una chica pelirroja muy bonita. Insisto porque todas son tan bonitas.

Hola chicos- saludó Frank – les quiero presentar a mi hermana Alice. Neville no podía ocultar su alegría. La vi mejor, pelirroja, blanca, delgada, con lindos ojos marrones.

Hola, wow que loco conocerlos – sonrió – quien diría que esto sea posible.

Eso es injusto, ellos – James quien estaba a mi lado señalo a los hermanos Longbotton – pueden decirle a su padre que es su padre y no pasa nada. Pero los demás no podemos ¿no te parece injusto? – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Ya hemos hablado de esto – resopló Frank, quien daba un sermón. Todos continuamos comiendo. Giny rompió el ambiente tenso.

Alice, nos comentó James que estabas apoyando a Hagrid en un viaje – Ella sonrió complacida mientras James y Fred seguían discutiendo con Frank.

Sí, me encanta la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sueño con ser una gran mazoologa como- se detuvo de golpe – como Rolf Scamander.

Rolf Scamander – dijo emocionada Luna – Yo solo he leído sobre Newt Scamander.

Alice nos comentaba que Rolf es nieto del gran mazoologo Newt Scamander, que hacía un estupendo trabajo y es una gran inspiración para ella. Nos relató brevemente su estadía en la escuela Castelobruxo ubicada en Brasil, todos los chicos de 1996, estaban entusiasmados al parecer no conocían de su existencia. Era una visita para conocer algunas criaturas mágicas. Hagrid había convencido a la directora para ir con los alumnos de tercer año acompañada de dos ex alumnos, entre ellos Dominique Weasley. Claro Alice había rogado para acompañarlos.

Nos dijeron que habían más de su familia – comentó Neville señalando a James y Fred – en la escuela, supongo que están en tercero. ¿Dónde están?

Cansados – dijo rápidamente Alice - son bebes

Y los demás donde están – comenté

No somos sus niñeros – expresó Fred, de una manera muy extraña pero no ofensiva – Tienen sus propios asuntos, tu sabes la juventud.

Analizaba todo lo ocurrido, Frank me ofreció un zumo de fruta y lo bebí, realmente exquisito. Por Merlín que delicia. Los observaba para poder descubrir algo, todo se vio interrumpido, cuando llegaron pequeñas lechuzas lanzando paquetitos a ningún destinatario definido. Al ser tan pequeñas chocaban entre sí. Yo no pude recibir ningún pergamino. Harry y Giny tomaron uno cada uno.

No deberían prestarle atención, es un grupo de chicas que crearon una revista clandestina llamada **GOSSIP WITCH -**__Comentó Frank, sin embargo al parecer eso provocaba más curiosidad entre nosotros.

Pero qué demonios es esto – dijo muy enojada Giny tirando el pergamino, Ron lo atrapó velozmente. Mis reflejos son muy lentos comparándolos con los suyos no pude arrebatarlo. Leyó rápidamente y se puso al lado de James, mi amigo estaba con el puño listo para dar un gran golpe.

Qué mierda está pasando ¿Cómo que eres el novio de mi hermana? – gritó rojo de ira. Los demás alumnos voltearon a vernos. Intenté controlar a Ron sin éxito y Fred intentando que no golpearan a su mejor amigo.

Ron, solo son chismes de chicas que tienen mucho tiempo libre – intentó Frank hacer esta situación no tan dramática.

Pero algo de verdad hay , él está todo el día sobre ella

Basta Ron – su hermana trataba de terminar con este asunto

Aquí dice que le advertiste a muchos que ni intenten fijarse en ella – dijo Harry. Pero que le pasaba para meter más leña al fuego. Lo mire reprobatoriamente.

Solo la estaba protegiendo – se defendió mirándonos en busca de comprensión – Ella es muy bonita

Admites que te parece bonita – grito desesperado Ron, con todas mis fuerzas lo sujeté del brazo.

La protegía o quieres a muchos chicos detrás de ella – Esto tranquilizó un poco a Ron - Lo haría por todas. Lo hago ,cuido a todas mis primas

Es cierto – agregó Fred – Tu versión adulta Ron .Nos encomendó esa misión cuando solo éramos unos niños - Todo estaba calmándose

James Potter – gritó una chica que se acercó rápidamente hacia nosotros, vestía con uniforme de las águilas – ¿Qué significa esto?- señaló el pergamino con el chisme – Hay muchas pruebas, ni intentes defenderte –no permitía que el chico se defendiera – Muchas personas te han visto con ella – dijo esto último despectivamente, señalando a Giny – Ahora la llevas a nuestros lugares donde te dedicabas a besarme.

Todo ocurrió en cámara rápido, siempre sucede de esta manera cuando se trata de problemas. No sabría con exactitud quien se había levantado antes de su asiento. La chica Ravenclaw le dio una sonora bofetada a James. Ron había golpeado a Giny en el brazo, ella se había interpuesto para que el golpe no le diera de lleno al chico que ya había sufrido una bofetada. Harry se dirigía a la salida del Gran Comedor argumentando que buscaría a su hijo menor, Alice se fue con él. No pude evitar notar que la muchacha tenía lágrimas en los ojos que se negaba a dejarlas salir. Luna tranquilizaba a Neville.

Por favor retírense todos a sus habitaciones – dijo Frank serio – estamos generando un escándalo, no quiero descontar puntos – asentimos y comenzaron a retirarse. Ron salió raudo, no pude evitarlo y lo seguí. Me crucé con las mixes pero seguí mi camino hacía el pelirrojo.

Ron para – le suplicaba – espérame – él paró de golpe

No estoy para un sermón

No iba a darte ninguno

No creo que sea para felicitarme – escupió las palabras ácidamente

¿Por qué actúas así?- dije desesperada

Dilo, atrévete ¿Como un loco?

Casi

Tu hijo está involucrándose con mi hermanita

Solo la estaba protegiendo de los otros muchachos

Por favor

Solo tranquilízate

Lo que usted ordene

Deja de actuar así – no pude evitar las lágrimas, es como si las estuviera guardando hace mucho. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por unos segundos pero a mí me pareció una hora. Una pareja de tejones se acercaba cantando a dúo, no conocía la canción pero una parte del coro se quedó en mi cabeza.

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_

_Como fuego y lluvia_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_Puedes volverme loco_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_Pero no puedo enojarme contigo por nada_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_

_Somos como estrellas diferentes_

Circulen, circulen – la voz de Holland, me regresó a la realidad. El dúo de cantantes se fueron molestos .Roxanne había corrido detrás de Ron, dejándome con las demás chicas.

Cariño quieres pastel de chocolate – dijo dulcemente Freya. Las seguí para poder disfrutar el postre.

Pasar el rato con ellas siempre es agradable. Mientras conversábamos a Leigh se le escapó _"Roxy, podrá calmar a Ron"_. Me confesaron que Roxanne les comentó quien soy en realidad. Leigh avergonzada me dijo que sí lo hubiera sabido antes, en estos días no me hubiera comentado tan emocionada porqué quería una pasantía en Regulación Mágica.

Que sucede con Regulación mágica

Tú la diriges cariño - respondió Freya

Se supone que no deberíamos decírtelo – continuó Holland – pero nosotras amamos romper las reglas – No pude evitar sonreír, trabajo en el Ministerio y al parecer por sus comentarios soy muy respetada en lo que hago.

Eres muy inteligente y tienes todas las cualidades para que te den esa pasantía en el ministerio – le dije dulcemente. En verdad lo creía y esperaba que se haga realidad.

Luego comenzaron a contarme todo lo que decía en el pergamino enviado por **GOSSIP WITCH. **Los chismes eran acerca de todo el alumnado .Al parecer si tenían mucho tiempo libre: _1\. James Potter el soltero eterno se había aburrido de estar solo y había sido flechado por la hermosa pelirroja americana, dejando a muchas chicas con el corazón roto. _Pues sí el mayor de los Potter era todo un casanova. _2\. Se dice que casi golpea a su amigo Edward Thomas por interesarse en su chica. _Había estado tan distraía que recién era consiente que Leigh es herma de Edward ambos hijos de mi compañero de clase Dean Thomas. 3. _Los hermanos McHanon habían llegado a la escuela para alborotarla .Pues no solo se hablaba de April sino también de Matthew, "Matt" para los amigos. Rápidamente habían alcanzado gran popularidad. _

Dejé de leer los chismes. No me sentía de humor, solo podía pensar sí Roxanne logró calmar a Ron, según las chicas eso es posible. ¿Por qué ella tenía ese poder sobre él? ¿Por qué yo nunca lo había logrado? Ahora que lo analizaba desde que llegamos aquí, ella estaba pendiente de él. El domingo la había pillado un par de veces sonriéndole, al parecer ella no tomó muy bien la idea que lo hallan mandado a la casa de las serpientes. Había dejado muy en claro que Glory se alejara de Ron, si no ella se encargaría de arrancarle todos los cabellos. Por lo que sé ambas chicas no tenían una buena relación desde niñas.

Espero algún día conocer a estas bobas de **GOSSIP WITCH** – dijo enojada Freya – Han inventado tantos chismes de nosotras– lanzó el pergamino – especialmente de mi

Sí , la catalogaron como la gran zorra de Hogwarts 2020 – agregó Holland

Realmente no deben tener nada interesante en sus vidas- dije

Así es – continuó Leigh – Una vez hice seguimiento de todas las noticias , para descartar a las posibles escritoras – suspiró – pero me rendí prácticamente hablan de todos

Mientras más charlaba con ellas, pude obtener la información: Roxanne y el actual Ron, tenían una relación estrecha. Intenté disimular, como si esta información no me interesaría demasiado. Me preguntaba es posible que Roxanne sea hija de Ron, es una posibilidad. Aunque recordaba que George está casado supuestamente Angelina, así que esto también es una posibilidad segura.

Sí me dejaba guiar por lo visto en la esfera. Tendría que aceptar que estoy casada con Harry, y tenemos tres hijos. Sería la peor madre del mundo. Hace dos horas, habían abofeteado a James, gracias a Giny no lo golpearon más. Mañana intentaría acercarme a él, aun me resulta difícil pero tal vez podía apoyarlo como amiga.

Este día me había agotado, y recién es miércoles. Todo está silencioso en nuestra sala común. Subí cuidadosamente a mi dormitorio. Las chicas estaban con pijama pero aún no dormían.

¿Sucedió algo más?

Pues Albus Potter es Slytherin –Giny me miraba intentando traspasar mi alma ¿Qué le pasaba? – Tu hijo

Oh

Y no solo eso. Te recomiendo que te sujetes de tu cama – me parecía una exageración lo dicho por Luna – Su segundo nombre es Severus

No pude descansar como deseaba, tenía sueños muy raros con Harry, James, Albus, Snape y Ron. Asistí a mis clases con normalidad, intentando prestar atención. Seguía muy unida a las mixes, incluso con Roxanne, no sé porque pensé que nuestra situación sería tensa. Ella aún seguía muy pendiente de Ron. Después de mi pelea con el pelirrojo no habíamos cruzado palabras.

Después del almuerzo encontré a James en un pasillo. No sabía que decir pero me acerqué a él.

Hola

Oh Hola Amy- me dio una sonrisa

Como va todo

Ya sabes, papá con un tic nervioso por todo el tema con Al – suspiró – me da pena por él, está muy presionado. Sabes esto no debería ser tan difícil

A qué te refieres

Solo deberías hacer que todo fluya. No sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedarán atrapados en este año , así que no podremos ocultar todo la información para siempre

No sabemos si puede traer consecuencias James

Siempre hay consecuencias. El simple hecho que estemos hablando ya está creando muchas consecuencias.

Tenía que admitir que su lógica era buena, él se mostraba más afectado con no poder decir con libertad como es nuestra vida en este año. Para mi sorpresa charlar con él fue refrescante. Es un chico muy gracioso y no parece centrado, pero tenía muchas cosas claras. Me explicó porque había amenazado a Edward Thomas, que él no tenía ninguna intención romántica con Giny, que ya habían charlado al respecto y estaban en buenos términos .También comentó que estaba desilusionado con Harry, él lo admiraba mucho. Pero su versión de 16 no tanto.

Snape en nuestro tiempo le ha hecho la vida imposible

Lo sé , pero

Como dices , al no tener toda la información es difícil procesarla

Y qué me dices lo de Giny

Está celoso

Pues debería controlarse

¿Tú podrías?

No

Solo ten paciencia

Me quedé pensativa en un mueble de nuestra sala común, en la sala multipropósitos. No había nadie. Mi charla con James había generado muchas hipótesis locas. Mi cerebro no podía dejar de analizar todos esos escenarios.

Herms

Ronald

Lo siento

El viernes comenzaba con el pie derecho. A noche me había reconciliado con Ron, por fin me había revelado lo que quería comentarme desde el domingo. Mi conversación con Ron, fue muy diferente a otras que tuvimos. Y aunque nadie sabía él y yo, teníamos muchas conversaciones íntimas. Tengo un cúmulo de emociones que no me dejaban dormir. Tuve que obligarme a hacerlo.

Mis clases iban muy bien, el único problema es que el sábado tendría que tomar el taller de preparación física. Sin embargo todo iba bien, Harry tenía mejor actitud, pude charlar con él. Aunque aún seguía distanciado de Ron. Por la noche tomé el taller de lectura, donde discutimos sobre el libro **Orgullo y prejuicio**. El taller fue fantástico, hice grupo con Leigh, Rose, Emiliana, Lucy, Alice y para mi sorpresa Scorpius Malfoy.

Es imposible no enamorarse de Mr. Darcy – comentó Leigh

Pues la verdad sí – agregó Alice

No olvidemos que el libro describe convenciones sociales y al abismo entre clases – agregó Scorpius

No olvidemos a Elizabeth con opiniones propias, frente a una sociedad que está obsesionada en qué la mujer se case – Mientras Emiliana daba su opinión, Rose la miró tiernamente.

Es una heroína decidida a casarse por amor sin miedo a enfrentarse a la soltería – siguió Rose

Pues sí porque corría el riesgo que esto no suceda – agregué – pero debemos tener en cuenta que, eran otras épocas. Una familia sin herencia con cinco hijas, es por eso la desesperación de la sra. Bennet por qué una de ellas se case.

Te doy la razón – opinó Lucy – Para nosotros es fácil poder criticar esto, pero era todo lo que conocían. La sociedad las empujó a eso y Elizabeth rompe todo ese molde

Y sí que es difícil romper ese molde dímelo a mí – se señaló Malfoy así mismo

O a mí – intervino nuevamente Emiliana. Es la primera vez que tenía acercamiento con ella. No conocía su historia. Noté que Scorpius le dio una linda sonrisa.

Darcy no era perfecto

Claro que no lo es, Scorpius – respondió Leigh – Tiene defectos, es cerrado, pero evoluciona, se da cuenta de sus errores. Lo más importante respeta las decisiones de Lizzy

No intenta que ella lo idealice – argumentó Alice

Un hombre de actos – finalizó Rose

Discutir sobre este libro y escuchar cada una de las opiniones, me hizo reflexionar lo que esperaba de un hombre. Sí analizaba Ron es mi Mr. Darcy pero aún el testarudo no el maduro y galante. Intenté no seguir pensando en ello. Sin embargo estaba soñando con Ron, vestido con traje de época.

"_Me parece tolerable, pero no lo suficientemente hermosa como para tentarme" _le decía a Harry, mientras buscaban las gemelas Patil en el baile organizado en el torneo de los tres magos.


	9. Ansiosa

**Hola,**

**Pensaba subir este capítulo el sábado, pero quise adelantarlo. El próximo lo subiré el miércoles.**

**Como comenté anteriormente, este capítulo está centrada en la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio.**

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**April McHanon (Giny Weasley)**

Me sentía muy bien. Antes de la presentación de casas, había charlado con Hermione, dejándole en claro que no estaba molesta con ella al respecto de Harry. Y sí es cierto, para mí es como una hermana.

Sé que todo se había puesto raro entre nosotros, Luna y Neville huyendo de la tensión que se vivía. Harry y Hermione sin hablarse ni mirarse, pero aun así uno al lado del otro. Ron y yo abrazados, puede ser extraño, pero antes él y yo éramos muy unidos. Y admitía que estaba celosa de su amistad con Hermione y Harry. Anoche lo tenía solo para mí, para llorar por nuestro hermano fallecido, para ayudarnos a superar ese dolor. Y para hablar de todo y de nada compartiendo un pastel de melaza.

Tenía un buen día aliviada, hasta que enviaron a Ron a Slytherin, enserio era una jugada cruel. Menos mal seguía perteneciendo a la casa de los leones con Hermione, Neville y Harry.

Me encontraba nerviosa en el desayuno, no podía dejar de mirar a mi hermano. Noté que los alumnos cambiaban de mesa y estaba a punto de levantarme cuando una mano me detuvo con delicadeza.

Te recomiendo que no vayas – comentó James – sabes cómo es Ron

No es gracioso lo que hicieron – dije lanzando una mirada odiosa

No fue idea nuestra – respondió rápidamente Fred – crees que queremos enloquecer a Ron- Les lancé una última mirada y comencé a desayunar para tener un mejor humor.

Mi humor mejoró rápidamente, James y Fred me contaban anécdotas suyas muy graciosas, me recordaba a los gemelos. Y aunque parezca extraño me recordaba a las aventuras de los merodeadores. Claro que conocía esas historias gracias a Sirius Black. Cuando se organizaban las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Él y yo compartimos mucho, al parecer a nosotros dos no nos prestaban tanta atención, por lo cual era fácil escondernos y charlar. No pude evitar ponerme melancólica, aunque no sé lo había dicho a nadie lo extrañaba mucho. Había compartido mucho con él en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba tan distraía entre historias graciosas del 2021 y charlas profundas con canuto. Cuando noté que ya no había comida sobre la mesa, noté que Hermione había desaparecido, es extraño que no me haya avisado. Neville y Harry tampoco se encontraban en la mesa. Me estaban ignorando o que sucedía.

Giny… digo April – comenzó James – Iremos a practicar un poco de quidditch ¿Quieres venir? – Asentí y los seguí a los campos de Quiditch.

Quedé maravillada con el campo, era distinto. Estaba el campo principal que seguía siendo el mismo. Los vestuarios estaban renovados, también observé un poco más alejado unos campos con estructuras que no conocía, Fred mencionó que eran exclusivos para deportes muggles. Habían construido pequeños campos para que se pueda practicar Quiditch, así no pertenezcas al equipo oficial. Estaba impresionada todo me parecía simplemente bello.

Al llegar a la práctica, me enteré que James es cazador y Capitán del equipo. Fred el portero, Roxanne cazadora, el buscador un chico de 6° año, un bateador uno de 7°. Luego lo vi un chico moreno, delgado, con ojos realmente lindos, él se acercaba a nosotros y entonces mi corazón se paralizó. Apostaba que me veía muy ridícula.

Un gusto – me dijo – bateador – me miraba extraño y luego me regaló una linda sonrisa – Edward – sentía que – Thomas- iba a caer, menos mal Fred pudo sujetarme a tiempo.

Te encuentras bien – preguntó James

Sí, creo que solo necesito – Roxanne rápidamente m dio una botella con jugo – Gracias. Me encuentro algo mareada.

No podemos iniciar la práctica sin – mencionaba el otro bateador, mientras Roxanne le ponía la mano en la boca y susurraba algo, quizás sea su novio.

Sé que no podemos empezar sin Rose …

Seguro que ella ha aceptado ser parte del equipo – preguntaba el buscador- este año son los T.I.M.O.S

Sí – respondió James – ella solo jugará en un partido más, hasta que podamos encontrar un candidato adecuado.

Está terminando algo importante, ahí viene – la vi caminando rápidamente con una bonita escoba.

Observaba la práctica y realmente jugaban bien engranados, me comentaron que Rose era la mejor opción, debido que todos había crecido jugando Quiditch en la madriguera. Por lo tanto se conocían y podían deducir la siguiente jugada. El equipo estaba compuesto por 4 Weasley Potter siendo más de la mitad del equipo.

Me sorprendió cuando Roxanne se acercó a pedirme consejos como cazadora. Había visto sus jugadas y les di unas indicaciones. James es increíblemente hábil, las chichas también son buenas. Pero por Merlín James era uno con la escoba, él jugaba extraordinariamente bien. No podía evitar verlo y sonreír.

Sin querer todo el domingo había estado con James y Fred, ellos terminaban unos deberes. Así que decidí buscar a los demás, pero no había rastro de ninguno. Incluso buscaba a Draco para saber si tenía alguna información.

El lunes empezó mis clases, es extraño me sentía como si fuera mi primer día de clases a los 11 años. Recordaba con algo de tristeza ese episodio. James y Fred están en 7° así que ya no los tendría para divertirme.

Mi primera clase es Pociones. Qué divertido, nótese el sarcasmo. Empezar con este curso tan divertido un lunes. Estaba juzgando antes de conocer al profesor, porque supongo que no sería el mismo que en mi época o tal vez sí.

Para mi sorpresa el profesor es uno joven y realmente atractivo. Nada que ver con el cabello grasiento de Snape. El profesor William Harrington realmente es una joya. ¡Por Merlin Ginevra ¡¿Tanto te afecta la adolescencia?

Decidí concentrarme mientras trabajaba con Emiliana, Neville y Harry en una mesa cerca a la del profesor. Mientras a que menos de un metro, se encontraban Rose, Scorpius y mi hermano, sin Albus que al parecer está enfermo. Me parecía tan curioso y gracioso que Ron este tan cómodo con Scorpius. La clase fue muy buena. Mi equipo obtuvo la mejor preparación de la poción, gracias a las habilidades de Harry. Lo que noté es que esto no fue del agrado de Rose.

Pensaba hablar un momento con mi hermano, pero él se iba charlando animadamente con Scorpius, ignorándome. Cuan bipolar podría ser. Corría a toda prisa, estaba cerca de la meta cuando me golpee ¿sería una pared? Se sentía realmente duro, aunque no creo que las paredes tengas brazos fuertes. Y nuevamente sentí desfallecer. Había chocado con Edward Thomas, me encontraba muy nerviosa. Edward es atractivo. Pero lo que hacía que provoca mi nerviosismo es el gran parecido a su padre. Su padre, mi novio en 1996. Como siempre mostré mi mejor postura y sonrisa, como si nada raro me pasara. Me acompañó a mi siguiente lección de historia de la magia. Antes de irse mencionó "Espero que sigamos tropezándonos".

En historia de la magia solo podía pensar en Dean, que estaría sucediendo con él. Porque no podría ser sincera y decirle que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando. En verdad es un excelente chico y no quería lastimarlo más. Todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, sí que soy la chica más egoísta. Tengo que pensar en un plan para no demostrar mi nerviosismo cada vez que aparece Thomas.

En el almuerzo me di cuenta como muchas chicas se acercaban a Neville y Harry. Ellos claramente lo estaban disfrutando. Harry se veía tan lindo, sin cargas. Me gusta verlo así siendo un adolescente sin la marca, no solo física sino de ser el "el elegido", de tener al mago más tenebroso tras de él. Decidí alejarme e intentar buscar a Draco para poder idear un plan al respecto de Rose. No tuve éxito. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil encontrar a alguien? ¿Por qué lo buscaba tanto? La verdad es que asusta que tengamos una hija. Solo significaría que enloquecí al saber que Harry se casó con Hermione.

Intentaba no estar tan pendiente de Harry, así que solo me limitaba a compartir clases con él y Neville. También intentaba dejar de chocarme con Edward Thomas. Sentía como si varias snitch estuvieran en mi estómago, no por ilusión o amor. Creo que lo definiría como bludgers golpeándome con odio. Entre soportar a una posible hija con Draco, evitar observar a Harry toda embobada, descubrir porque siempre me mira como si yo ocultara algo y tropezarme con Thomas. Esto último hacía que me sienta muy culpable. Mis manos no sudaban, pero ahora sí.

¿Te sucede algo? – me asustó la pregunta de la pelirroja

Oh – me sequé disimuladamente - eres…

Emiliana – sonrió – te noto extraña

Sí – le dije sin vergüenza. Tengo que compartir esta noticia con alguien o explotaría – Me encuentro nerviosa

Supongo que es normal , debido al viaje – susurró

Siento que es algo más – ella levantó una ceja – nunca me había sentido tan abrumada

Puede estar asociado a la ansiedad por todo esto

¿Es grave?

Tienes que controlarlo – suspiró – porque son , convivirás con esa sensación por un largo tiempo

¿Cómo?

Primero controla tu respiración – me di cuenta que respiraba como sí hubiera corrido 100 kilómetros- Eso está mejor , lego puedes ir solucionando cada uno de tus problemas pero paso a paso

Elijo uno , por dónde empezar

Sí, eso estaría bien - rio suavemente, ella parecía una princesa – Y haz algo que te gusta hacer.

Volar

Ves lo has solucionado

Gracias a ti – la abracé –no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados.

Miércoles, miércoles de drama al 100%. Había ganado unos puntos para mi casa en Herbología. El profesor Longbotton es realmente extraordinario. Clase entretenida, y tenía ese don de querer que sigas la profesión de Herbología. Nos divertimos tanto a pesar del frio. Caminábamos con Rose a nuestro lado, mientras maquinaba la manera de revisarle la espalda.

Quiero felicitarlos a los tres – nos decía el profesor Longbotton señalándonos – Rose, sabes que eres extraordinaria. Me complace saber que los chicos nuevos se han adaptado muy bien – Revisó sus pergaminos – Griffin ¿cierto? – mi amigo solo asintió torpemente – Muy bien hecho.

Papá estoy de vuelta – se acercaba hacia nosotros una joven pelirroja, delgada y hermosa.

Alice es bueno tenerte de vuelta – la abrazó, intentando controlar su emoción frente a nosotros- Les presento a mi hija, Alice – ella nos saludó con la mano – Ella también está en 5°. Bueno los dejo – Y se retiró sin antes regalarnos una sonrisa.

Un gusto – al parecer no sabía quiénes somos – Me robaré a Rosie. Realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Los veo en la siguiente clase, cualquier duda tienen a los demás.

Mientras caminábamos solo podía pensar en los hermosos hijos de Neville, no es que mi amigo no sea atractivo, solo que no tenían un gran parecido a él. Y la chica Alice podría pasar por una Weasley. De repente escuché voces.

Por fin nos prestas atención April – me decía Fred, quien me ofrecía un poco de jugo. Me había hecho adicta a dicho jugo- ¿qué curso tienen a continuación?- Había pasado como media hora , después que nos dejó.

Los tres tenemos libre y después de almuerzo Defensa contra las artes oscuras- respondía Neville.

Donde esta James – pregunté

Esta charlando con Thomas, ¿sucede algo?

No , solo es que – Cogí mi mochila se me había ocurrido un plan – Necesito su ayuda , exactamente donde

En las escaleras – señaló la ubicación

Genial… Los veo en el almuerzo. Tengo que hacer algo

Los dejé atrás, James tiene el mapa del merodeador, bueno lo que me comentó es que a veces lo presta a los demás pero con suerte lo tenía. Lo encontré discutiendo con William, lo que es extraño ya que por lo que me contaron son amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Intenté esperar a que terminen de conversar pero James me vio.

Hola April

Hola James necesito un favor – me sonrió – necesito encontrar a Rose

Los dejo

No olvides lo que te dije , es muy serio Thomas

Nos vemos McHanon – se despidió, pero se sintió tan raro.

Entonces James me abrazó y me acompañó a buscar a Rose, no demoramos en encontrarla, salía de un aula con Alice y 4 niños .Supongo que los bebes que los se referían. Se fueron rápidamente con Alice, indicado que ya es demasiado tarde para sus clases.

¿Qué fue eso?

Lo de siempre , el gen de la locura

Es realmente extraño – Claro que lo eran son 3 niños con cabellos turquesa, amarillo y morado respectivamente, mientras que la niña llevaba el cabello verde y al parecer tenia lentillas lilas. No entendía cómo es que la directora permitía todo esto.

April me estabas buscando

Sí, Rose. Tengo un problema femenino ¿Podemos verlo en el baño? – Ella asintió preocupada mientras James se mostraba muy incómodo, mencionó que esperaría.

Tienes algún problema con tu periodo – preguntó alarmada

¿Qué?– me miraba curiosa. Claro porque no se me ocurrió eso – Sí tengo un atraso – Maldición porque dije eso

No soy buena en esos temas – me miró avergonzada – Quizás podamos pedir ayuda a

¿Qué? No estoy embarazada

Menos mal

¿Por qué?

Porque eres una adolescente y porque sería realmente peligroso con esto del viaje

No te preocupes creo que es estrés , no quiero ir donde la enfermera , sería vergonzoso

Yo podría llevarte, ella sabe guardar secretos – Tan linda ella, tengo que seguir con mi plan. Distraerla y atacar. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo íntimo?

Claro – Esta tal vez sería una conversación madre e hija

¿Eres virgen? – preguntó e inmediatamente su rostro se tornó color cereza – me refiero a ya sabes el rock and roll

Rock and roll ¿QUÉ ES ESO? - rio suavemente – un maleficio – pregunté asustada

Rock and roll le decimos al S.E.X

Oh entiendo – ahora yo tenía el color rojo en la cara – Sí lo soy, ya sabes quiero que sea especial. Tu

Lo soy – respondió rápidamente – Nunca he tenido novio

Eres preciosa y por lo que me comentan brillante

Creo que los espanto

No digas eso – Mientras ella meditaba vi mi oportunidad. Hice un conjuro no verbal, había descubierto que era buena en un par de ellos. Entonces el lavabo se soltó mojándole la túnica. Ayudé a quitarle la túnica e hice un movimiento para que también se mojara la blusa.

Lo siento mucho

No te preocupes – sacó su varita – Secaré inmediatamente esto.

No- me miro extrañada – Quítate la blusa y luego lanza el hechizo hacia tu cuerpo y después a la blusa. Es la mejor manera- Estuvo de acuerdo y mientras ella realizaba el conjuro, tuve un gran visión de su cuerpo. Tenía mucho cuidado en observarla no quería que se sintiera incomoda. Y comprobé que solo tenía pecas como yo, nada de una constelación o pecas que formaran aunque sea un triángulo. Nada.

Oh por Merlín, es tarde tengo una asesoría. Perdón por dejarte – corrió

Sí , pero porqué me preguntaste sobre el roll and rock – rio

Solo era curiosidad – se ruborizó – no se lo digas a nadie

Está bien. Otro día me explicas

Claro

Al salir me di cuenta que estaba despeinada intentaba arreglar mi cabello. No le tomé importancia y seguí caminando con James. Notaba como algunos chicos menores me miraban, no podía descifrar muy bien.

Idiotas - dijo enojado James. Entonces se giró lentamente hacia mí y me abrazó. James es muy guapo y agradable. Pero tenerlo tan cerca no fue de mi agrado, al contrario me sentía incómoda. No sé si se debía que es hijo de Harry.

No es necesario esto – intenté zafarme

Tu solo sigue abrazada y a la derecha, eso es, ahora retrocede y ya - Abrió una puerta e hizo que entrara. Luego la abrió – Jala ese cordón – obedecí y el área se iluminó, me encontraba en un armario para escobas- Por favor seca tu blusa y abotónala y si es posible ponte la túnica- James me estaba confundiendo con todo lo dicho, entonces miré mi ropa y realmente soy un desastre. Todo mojado desordenado. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿El viaje me estaba afectando al grado de convertirme en realmente estúpida?

Intenté olvidar todo este incidente. Es realmente bochornoso. Agradecía Merlín que James sea todo un caballero, no mencionó el tema para nada. Mientras avanzaban las horas, iba mejorando. Ron y Hermione estaban cerca y sonrientes, buena señal. Hasta que leí uno de esos pergaminos, que Frank me dijo que no le tomara importancia.

Todo parecía una broma de estudiantes con tiempo libre. Luego me encontré con el chisme de que informaba que yo tenía un amorío con James "soltero codiciado "Potter. Si bien mucho de lo que decía es verdad, pero era una verdad distorsionada. Lo peor mi hermano intentó golpear a James.

Basta Ron – dije enérgicamente. No iba a permitir que todo esto se salga de control.

Aquí dice que le advertiste a muchos que ni intenten fijarse en ella – dijo Harry. Pero que mierda le pasaba, conoce a Ron, sabe que eso le pondrá de malas. Iba a maldecirlo pero mi prioridad es salvar a James.

Sí bien no aprobaba sus tácticas, debido a que James y Fred me habían contado frustraron varias citas citas de sus primas. Realmente le creí que lo hacía para protegerme, e instantáneamente me vino a la cabeza el incidente que ocurrió hace unas horas. Todo empeoró con la llegada de Ravenclaw.

Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible con todo esto, pero tuve que reaccionar rápido e interponerme para que no golpearan a James. Y por dicha acción había recibido un golpe en el brazo, menos mal no me había dado en la cara. Seguimos las indicaciones de Frank y me retiré con Luna y Neville. Sí no me detenían, hechizaba a todos que me observaban, susurrando más chismes. Me sentí muy frustrada.

Linda , no les hagas caso , todos son unos ignorantes - solo la abracé

Sí siguen molestándote, yo mismo los hechizaré – indicó Neville. le di una mirada de agradecimiento y para mi sorpresa también me abrazó. Estoy feliz con ellos, nos habíamos unido más desde los sucesos en el ED y el ministerio de magia. Me hubiera gustado tener conmigo a Hermione, pero sabía que ella tenía que estar con Ron.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve con ellos, hasta que decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar. Vi al rubio tejón y decidí hablar con él. Neville tenía sus dudas, sin embargó dejó que me vaya.

Draco – alcé la voz – Draco

Weasley

He estado buscándote

Ya me encontraste

Revisé la espalda de Rose – el me do una ligera sonrisa , nunca lo había visto con esa expresión

Me decías

Oh sí, no tiene ninguna constelación, nada de nada. Solo pecas

Bien – cogió su barbilla – aunque en mi familia solo hay hombres, nunca hemos tenido una chica. Por lo cual eso significaría que …

No necesariamente tenga la marca – quedé petrificada , sentía que me iba a caer

Es una broma Ginevra

Qué es una broma dices – y de pronto me sentí como un volcán, no me importaba si ya no es Malfoy si no Draco, el hecho que bromeara conmigo o que me llame por mi nombre. No pude evitar que todo lo que me estaba guardando saliera – No puedo, este absurdo viaje, chismes, un futuro incierto ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – el solo me miraba, hasta que me dio un pañuelo con blanco con las siglas L.A.W. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo en el alféizar de una ventana.

No lo sé .Quisiera entender

Tengo miedo

Yo también – Por un momento creí estar muerta, el diciéndome eso. Miré sus ojos grises y lo único que podía ver es trasparencia, me conmoví. Tuvimos que cortar el contacto visual. ´

De pronto vimos acercándose a la sala multipropósitos varios de los chicos del presente. Harry que apareció de repente, entraba a "nuestra sala común" hubo algo de escándalo. Todos entramos y se generó un bullicio.

Harry nos puedes escuchar por favor – decía muy enojada Rose

¿Por qué me mintieron?

Será por esta reacción estúpida – gritó James

¿Qué sucede? – intervino Luna

Albus está en Slytherin

¿Eso te molesta tanto? – dijo el susodicho con una voz ronca, sentía resentimiento, y eso me partió el corazón.

No. Me molesta que me oculten cosas, que me ignoren, siento como si no los conociera– Esas últimas palabras, estaba segura que era para todos los de 1996.

Claro – dijo dolido James – El gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico ¿Cómo podríamos hacerte esto? Quitándole protagonismo

James, por favor – intervino Fred. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada triste, esto funcionó para que James se calmara.

Tenía miedo – la voz de Albus se alzó, dirigí mi mirada hacia el – De tu reacción. Tu eres mi padre de 16, no eres el padre que me sonrió y dijo que podría desbaratar todos los prejuicios hacia la casa de Slytherin – Harry palideció, sé que realmente esto es confuso para él, no podía juzgarlo. Todos manteníamos la tensión.

Hay algo más padre – suspiró – Mi segundo nombre es Severus- Con lo dicho se fue de la sala, Rose y Scorpius corrieron tras de él.

El jueves me desperté cansada. El drama me estaba destrozando. Intenté prestar atención a las clases, y no intervenía casi nada en las conversaciones. Y ni siquiera miraba a Harry, estoy muy furiosa con él. Se estaba comportando como un grandísimo idiota. No entendía cómo podía estar tan distantes con sus hijos. Entendía su enfado, pero lo mínimo que esperaba es que se acerque a ellos y resuelva todos estos problemas.

Estoy decidida a hablar con los niños Potter. James había estado pendiente de mí desde que llegué, siempre atento, haciéndome reír, lo sentía como un gran amigo. Mientras que Albus, no habían tenido mucho trato, debido a su ausencia en las clases. Pero Albus me había recibido en este viaje loco. Lo mínimo que podía hacer es charlar con ellos.

Al primero que encontré fue a James, quien estaba acompañado de Fred. Nos quedamos solos.

Hola James – me senté a su lado – lamento todo lo ocurrido

No te preocupes – me regaló una sonrisa – el que tiene que disculparse soy yo

¿Por qué?

Hacer este embrollo tan incómodo

Tampoco es tu culpa , bueno podemos trabajar en lo incómodo- posé mi mano en su hombro y sonreí – Sé que querías protegerme , aunque sigo insistiendo que no necesito que me cuiden- el hacia un gesto de niño bueno – y tus primas tampoco

Ok mamá – dijo divertido. No pude evitar levantar una ceja – Es que suenas como mi mamá – reí con su comentario- Esto es muy incómodo , pero tengo que decírtelo Gin-me sorprendí que use ese diminutivo-No tengo ningún interés romántico en

Descuida , lo sé

Y se lo haré saber a los demás , no quiero que te sientas incómoda

Está bien, maldeciré a cualquiera que se atreva a fastidiarme – y reímos libremente – ves, estamos dejando lo incómodo. Te tengo mucho aprecio – me miró encantado – y quiero que sigamos siendo amigos

Claro que sí

En la tarde, compartí una clase con Slytherin. Mi oportunidad para charlar con Albus. Se veía tan lindo con su uniforme de la casa de las serpientes, resaltaban sus ojos. Corrí detrás de él.

Al – lo llamé, él se giró. Y nuevamente un Potter me había regalado una sonrisa

Gin… digo April

Puedes regalarme unos minutos – pregunté

Claro – muchas chicas, nos quedaron mirando. Les brindé una mirada furiosa, no permitiría que inventen un nuevo chisme.

Bueno – dije nerviosa, es difícil saber que decir - ¿Cómo estás?

Mucho mejor – dijo ocultando su nerviosismo y tristeza , victoriosamente – Gracias por preguntar

Wow me gusta ese porte slytheriano – me mordí el labio inferior

¿Enserio?

Sí, te sienta bien – sonreí- Es por eso que estas en esa casa -él río suavemente y me miró divertido

Entonces no te espanta – preguntó

No – dije sinceramente – Sí bien en mi tiempo, los slytherin son – cuide mis palabras – odiosos, no creo que tú seas así.

Gracias – y para mi sorpresa me abrazó

Te diré algo que me dijo un gran amigo – aún seguíamos abrazados – Solo podemos ser definidos por nosotros mismos. Te conozco poco, pero sé que no dejas que otros te abatan, solo nunca lo olvides- Pasó un poco más, para que se rompa el abrazo.

Me estaba yendo bien en las clases .El viernes a primera hora tuve mi clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con la casa de los tejones, me encanta que Hagrid siga enseñando esa materia. Reprimí mis ganas de abrazarlo.

Pude interactuar con Alice, su pasión por las criaturas mágicas es tan grande. Al verla me recordaba a Charlie. Neville no dejaba de mirarla maravillado. Rose y Alice de destacaban en el curso. Estuve trabajando al lado de Emiliana, quien reía al ver a los Bowtruckle.

Este es tan tierno – comenté

Sí, mira a este está un poco rellenito – reímos. Ella es como una chica de la realeza pero con un gran sentido del humor.

Ustedes dos – le dije señalándola y luego a Alice – Pasarían por Weasley

Sí , muchas veces nos han dicho eso – se acomodó el guante – Me hubiera gustado pertenecer a su familia

Somos divertidísimos – sonreía – nada de drama

El drama es lo más divertido

Sabes , hay una manera que estés en nuestra familia

¿Cuál? – preguntó asustada

Solo tienes que casarte con uno de ellos – y reí, sí que es bueno mi chiste. La observé y su rostro llena de alegría , se ensombreció – Disculpa , me he pasado

No , no es eso – jugaba con el guante – es el

No tienes que explicarme – la chica agradeció con la mirada

Chicas – decía Rose – vengan por sus cochinillas

Emiliana me animó a ir al taller de vida muggle actual. La seguí, solo tomaría una hora. Rápidamente me inscribí, esperamos que lleguen los demás alumnos.

Te va a gustar, es interesante. Los muggles no tienen magia pero han creado cosas increíbles – mencionaba emocionada - ¿Te interesa? – preguntó tímidamente

La verdad es que no conozco mucho al respecto – meditaba – Papá tiene una obsesión – mis ojos se humedecieron – Lo siento, recordé a mis padres. Me encantará saber qué novedades existen para comentárselo

Es un buen plan – me sonrió – yo te iré informando, sí te sientes perdida.

Hola

Hola Scorp – decía Emiliana , lo salude con la mano

No me lo tomes a mal – le dije – pero no creo a tu padre no le guste eso

Es cierto ¿Él no está aquí verdad? – dijo divertido. A los segundos llegó una chica rubia muy bonita con unos ojos azules llamativos , me parece que la vi con Hermione

Hola – sonrió – Oh hola Giny – dijo mi nombre en un susurro – Soy Freya

No seguimos hablando, porque la profesora empezó el taller. El tema de hoy es sobre la lucha de derechos actuales. Estuve reflexionando al respecto. En el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no es un tema tabú, pero tampoco es que conozca a una pareja del mismo sexo. Y la otra lucha actual es un movimiento por los derechos de las mujeres. Esto me impactó mucho, al oír todas las noticias desgarradoras. Lamentaba todo lo que ocurría, y como muchos preferían ser ajenos.

Esto es muy impactante – dije

Sí – acotó Scorpius – aunque nuestro mundo , sigue siendo también anticuado y machista

Por ejemplo en el mundo muggle – decía la rubia – las mujeres no son tan juzgadas por no casarse – charlábamos mientras me acompañaban a mi sala común – y en muchos países las mujeres casadas no deben adoptar el apellido del esposo.

¿Enserio? – estaba impactada

Genial verdad – dijo Emiliana. Se despidieron y entré.

Demoré para conciliar el sueño. Todo lo aprendido, me había impactada. Estaba a punto de descansar cuando vi la silueta de un chico ¿Qué hacía un muchacho?

Chicas – reconocí la voz de Neville – perdonen que suba hasta aquí

¿Qué ha pasado?- respondí

Harry

Sigue demente – preguntó Luna

Sí – se avergonzó – quiere que bajemos a reunirnos – Pónganse la bata y bajemos

Antes que explote – dijo de mal humor Hermione


	10. Sensible

**Hola,**

**Como comenté anteriormente, este capítulo está centrada en la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio.**

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**Dimitri Hamilton (Draco Malfoy)**

La apuesta con la pequeña Weasley, sería muy sencillo ganarlo. Me siento tan confiado, ahora tendría que pensar en cuál sería el "castigo" que le impondría. Un Malfoy siempre gana.

Las clases no estuvieron mal, los profesores son capaces y nada anticuados. No como los aburridos y lunáticos de mi tiempo. Me siento con una energía distinta. Me destaco en mis clases, muchas de ellas lo llevaba con el rubio Weasley. Hay competencia pero no llega a tornarse sangrienta. Yo me destaco en pociones mientras que el rubio en trasformaciones. Y tengo que admitir que pasar tiempo con él no es insoportable.

Entonces Weasley

Louis

Louis , entonces debo levar un taller

Sí – me mostró nuevamente la lista – sí no te apetece, solo toma el taller de preparación física - La lista en su mayoría son temas relacionados a la vida muggle.

Lo pensaré.

En la cena del martes estaba solo, Louis comía con una rubia muy atractiva en la mesa de Slytherin. Con los demás compañeros solo hablaba lo necesario.

Buenas noches

Buenas noche Lucy Anne – gruñí un poco

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó , mientras servía estofado en su plato

Solo que estos días ha estado ausente - quise que suene casual y no como un reclamo. Por qué no lo era - ¿Cómo sabrás si estoy cumpliendo con la apuesta?

Louis , Luna y Holland te tienen vigilado

¿Holland? - Claro qué sabía de esa chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes

Ella no sabe nada de eso, solo le pregunto cómo te comportas- No me causaba gracia lo que comentaba. ¿Así que me vigilan?

¿Y por qué estabas tan ocupada?

Los lunes son un poco pesado para mí – me mostro su horario – y tengo muchas tareas , tengo que hacer un ensayo de Estudio de Runas Antiguas , y se me está complicando – se sonrojó – Louis , por lo general me ayuda

Yo puedo hacerlo , no se me da mal – dije sin de quitar mi vista a su horario

Gracias

¿Por qué no dejas Adivinación?

Me gusta – dijo sonrojándose , el rojo en sus mejillas resaltaban sus ojos azules – se me da bien - finalizó

¿Qué es Coaching personal?

Es muggle

Sí, casi todo es muggle – mencioné aún examinando el horario. De pronto escuché un ruido seco de cubiertos

Hay algún problema con lo muggle

¿De qué hablas?

¿Qué hablo? – nuevamente su rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante , pero esta vez provenía de enojo – Sé que te enoja lo muggle … y sabes qué no me importa –se acercó mucho a mí – mi madre es muggle

¿Qué? … yo – ella simplemente se fue

Mi humor de repente cambió, me encontraba en una zona negra nuevamente. Miércoles y no me había cruzado con Lucy en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo .Recordaba su horario, y por eso sabía que me evitaba, debido a que la esperaba después de cada clase. Louis me miraba con recelo, pero no había recibido un golpe, así que él no estaba al tanto de mi situación con Lucy. Ahora que analizaba la situación, no la había insultado. Weasley es una familia de sangre limpia aunque traidores, lo sabía y me burlaba de ellos por eso. Y sí me había impactado la noticia de su madre. Recordaba una y otra vez la escena no había dicho nada malo, sarcástico, burlón, nada.

Lovegood tampoco me hablaba, en estos días ellas siempre me saludaba, pero ahora nada. No es que me importara, pero ella se había hecho muy cercana a Lucy. Mecánicamente fui a la siguiente clase que ya estaba por finalizar de los alumnos de 4° año.

Loveg… Seller – ella volteo y me dirigió una mirada que no era usual en ella – ¿Lucy está aquí? – dirigí mi ojos impacientes a la puerta, esperando que salga.

Ella ya se fue

Yo…

No quiere verte – la tomé del brazo , y la lleve a una aula vacía

Yo no le hice daño

¿Estás seguro?

No dije ninguna palabra

Y tus expresiones , tal vez una mirada de asco – eso me golpeó , no sabría decir cuál es mi expresión – Yo intento de no ser de mente cerrada , no juzgar – continuó – sé que cada uno tiene una historia que trata de definirlo

¿Qué es lo que insinúas?

Sabes que en el ministerio vi a tu padre – preguntó con una tranquilidad aterradora

Cállate – la tomé bruscamente de ambos brazos , presionándola , pero ella solamente me miraba directamente sin decir nada – yo no

No eres malo , ni un asesino

No lo soy – levanté mi voz y golpeé unos pupitres

No lo eres – dio unos pasos hacia mí – pero tampoco eres una persona buena – suspiró – siempre te has mostrado cruel ya sea por la posición económica , sangre

Tú no tienes idea – la señalé

No la tengo , claro que no – suspiró y tomó asiento – solo puedo decirte lo que observé

Y eso es

Un chico solitario con una ideología estimulada desde que tiene uso de razón – solo la miraba , no entendía su punto pero tampoco podía refutarlo- y eso te hizo un abusivo

Abusivo – repetí con voz ronca

Tú dices que no la heriste verbalmente. Lo sé- jugaba con sus dedos – la heriste con tu mirada de desprecio.

No lo hice

Es lo que ella vio – no sé porque me afectó, no me importaba para nada lo que puedan sentir otros, pero con Lucy es distinto. Una voz dentro de mí me decía que tenía que hacer algo. Lovegood, estaba por salir de la sala.

Espera – dije intentando reprimir mi enojo - ¿Qué puedo hacer? - dije suavemente, estaba pidiéndole un favor a Lunática Lovegood y no me importaba. Porque por primera vez en mi vida estaba tomando una decisión 100% mía.

Demuéstrale lo contrario – respondió con tanta calma que no parecía humana – Claro, sí es lo que quieres realmente, no bastará solo que muestres un cambio por unos días- se me acercó – puedes intentar primero cumpliendo tu apuesta – y sorpresivamente me guiñó un ojo.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Trabajaba en una tarea para Lucy, sentado en la biblioteca y vi a Scorpius. No se iba a escapar de mí, me estaba evitando todos estos días. Me hablaba para preguntar sí estaba bien, sobre clases, hablaba un poco conmigo y nada más. Nuestra relación solo se limitaba a cordialidad, no parecíamos familia. Por otro lado con Ron Weasley es todo lo contrario. Jugando, divirtiéndose. ¿Por qué prefería a ese pobretón en vez de su padre? ¿Me odia? ¿Quiere vengarse de mí? ¿Qué es lo que todos querían de mí?

Scorpius – él se sobresaltó y dejó caer unos libros

Dimitri – gruñí odiaba este nombre - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué sucede? – dije escéptico - No puedo hablar contigo … mi hijo

Sí puedes – dijo algo serio – sólo que estoy buscando unos libros para completar la tarea – suspiró – T.I.M.O.S

Pero sí tienes tiempo para estar con Weasley

Lo ves aquí- señaló – él está en mi casa, es mi compañero- sujetó fuertemente los libros– Y sí no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro – se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Me estaba desafiando? ¿Qué mierda quieren de mí? Estoy harto que no me digan lo que piensas de frente. No me miraban a los ojos y me evitaban. Tanto Scorpius como Lucy no querían saber de mí. Lo seguí para increparle toda esta situación.

Puedo saber qué te pasa conmigo

No me pasa nada, estoy ocupado tengo que…

Que – grité – Que es más importante

Quieres hablar padre, pues hagámoslo – sonrió – empieza – No sabía que decir, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

¿Soy tan mal padre? – me miró espantado

No – dijo de inmediato – eres el mejor

Entonces porque me evitas – el cerró los ojos

Por ti – lo soltó – esta versión – me quedé helado y el simplemente se fue.

¿Qué significaba esto? Scorpius me había indicado que mi "versión padre" es estupendo. Pero detesta lo que soy. No es la única sino también Lucy. Y de pronto sentí un dolor en el pecho algo inexplicable. Sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Estuve deambulando por todo el castillo, no tengo rumbo fijo. Pensaba en todo: mi padre en Azkabán, mi marca, las lágrimas de mi madre. ¿Cómo sería mi vida si no soy Draco Malfoy? Sí solo soy yo, solo Draco ¿Quién soy sin mi apellido? ¿Sí solo soy Dimitri Hamilton? Mi cabeza es todo un lio. El pecho comenzó a doler nuevamente y mi brazo izquierdo temblaba involuntariamente. Entonces la vi, con su cabello naranja y hermosos ojos azules. Y sentí como si nuevamente podría respirar. Sin pensarlo la seguí, la necesito. Intenté alcanzarla pero no lo logré. Así que decidí retirarme de ese pasillo pero unas voces me detuvieron. Los reconocí rápidamente y me acerqué para escucharlos mejor.

Soy un idiota verdad

Solo un poco

Rose , no puedo – cerró los ojos – amo a mi padre , pero lo veo y me desestabilizo

Scorp no debes presionarte

No lo entiendes – dijo alzando la voz - tu padre no lleva una marca en su brazo izquierdo- la chica no se inmutó- el piensa que no lo he notado

Tu padre , no es ese chico

Eso es aún peor – jugaba con su cabello – todo lo que el construyó se desvanece cuando veo a su versión de 16

Scorp – dijo suavemente

No , no lo soporto – dijo muy enojado – tu sabes , cuanto he luchado

Sí, lo sé – ella lo abrazó, él se encorvó para estar a su estatura. Ella acarició su cabello y el relajó su rostro y se quedaron varios minutos de esa manera – Estas en tu derecho de sentirte así pero no dejes que te consuma.

Mi uniforme comenzó a mojarse por mis lágrimas. Me encontraba detrás de una estatua, no era visitado por los alumnos. Y mis pensamientos oscuros llegaron nuevamente, en todo mi sexto año se había apoderado de mí. Sentía asco de todo y odio ser quien soy.

Alcé la mirada y vi la nariz pecosa de Lucy, ella me miraba directamente y noté que su labio inferior le temblaba. Se arrodilló y limpio mis lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco. No me preguntó nada solo me observaba como si esperara que explotara. Después de varios minutos

Te sientes un poco mejor – preguntó

Si – respondí con voz ronca

Bueno, me voy. Ten otro pañuelo

Lucy – ella se giró

Yo – quería decir más pero me costaba. Sentía como cadenas atándome en todo mi cuerpo. Luché – Yo no quise – ella me miraba expectante, pero las palabras no salieron de mis labios.

Nos vemos - sentenció

Quedé inmóvil, su sola presencia me hacía sentir bien. Los pensamientos oscuros desaparecían cuando estoy con ella. Decidí seguir con la apuesta de ser solo ser Dimitri Hamilton. Eso me acercaría a la pequeña Weasley y a mi hijo. Caminaba hacia mi habitación, no me agrada dormir con… los otros pero tenía que hacerlo, este día es muy intenso. Además todos estos días una vez listo, me acostaba en mi cama, cerraba las cortinas y las encantaba para no escuchar ni que me escuchen, así tenía mi espacio.

Draco – una voz me regresó a la realidad

Weasley - respondí , comenzaba mi prueba de ser solo Dimitri

He estado buscándote

Ya me encontraste – ella se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

Revisé la espalda de Rose – sonreí, las chicas Weasley se sonrojaban con facilidad y resaltaban sus pecas, que les daba un toque infantil. Lucy tenía más pecas que Ginevra

Me decías – dejé de pensar en pecas

Oh sí, no tiene ninguna constelación, nada de nada. Solo pecas

Bien – ¿y sí Dimitri es gracioso? – aunque en mi familia solo hay hombres, nunca hemos tenido una chica. Por lo cual eso significaría que …

No necesariamente tenga la marca – su rostro denotaba susto

Es una broma Ginevra – me atreví a decirle ¿Estaba usando su nombre? Rose definitivamente no es mi hija, eso creo. No puede serlo .La forma en que se relacionaba conScorpius, eso no podía ser solo amistad.

Qué es una broma dices – ella realmente se enojó, no solo era eso sino que temblaba ligeramente – No puedo, este absurdo viaje, chismes, un futuro incierto ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – Se hacía la misma pregunta que me hacía hace mucho ¿Qué quieren de mí? Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No puedo ver a una chica llorar, era como un trauma para mí. Le brindé el pañuelo limpio de Lucy. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo en el alféizar de la ventana.

No lo sé .Quisiera entender – dije sin pensar, como respondiéndome a mí mismo.

Tengo miedo – lo soltó. No pude evitar mirarla. Para ella no es difícil decir lo que sentía, sin frenarse. Lo más extraño es que estaba diciéndomelo a mí.

Yo también – me dejé llevar y respondí. Ahora lo extraño es que yo se lo decía a ella. No puede burlarse de mi ni yo de ella. Es un pacto en silencio.

Por un momento nos conectamos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con las chicas Weasley? No podía negarlo, tengo miedo y ella está dispuesta a aceptarlo. Escuchamos un bullicio y seguimos la multitud. Todo se desencadenó dentro de "nuestra sala común". Decidí subir a mi habitación y alejarme de ellos. Quiero ganar la apuesta pero tampoco quiero mostrarme vulnerable. Mañana tengo que equilibrar todo, y ser brusco con la pelirroja. Entonces escuché a Albus. El no solo es un Slytherin, su nombre es Severus.

No solo yo tengo problemas con mi hijo. También Potter. Subí a la habitación mientras pensaba como es que el tonto de Potter le dio ese nombre a su hijo menor. Es una locura. Pobre niño, en su lugar me sentiría miserable. Me hubiera lanzado una maldición mortal.

El jueves seguí intentando acercarme a la pequeña Weasley, ella aún me evitaba, olvidando que un día antes limpió mis lágrimas. Solo recordarlo me avergonzaba. Nunca había permitido que me vean llorar.

Lucy en las comidas se refugiaba en las mesas de los leones. Buena jugada, sabe perfectamente que no me atrevería a acercarme a esa mesa. Un Malfoy nunca pierde. Y Dimitri Hamilton debe saberlo.

Buenas noches, Ginevra – dije sentándome a su lado. Ella se mostró muy sorprendida – Quería probar el estar en otra mesa.

Te encuentras bien – dijo alarmada la pelirroja – puedo llevarte a la enfermería

¿ A quién vas a llevar?- intervino James Potter – Tu qué haces aquí – dijo posando su mirada en mi

Cenando – dije con tranquilidad, irritando al chico – Todos se cambian de mesa- Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad, disfrutando en silencio el efecto de crispar los nervios de un Potter. Lucy solo estaba concentrada en su plato

¿Cómo van tus clases? – me sorprendió escuchar la voz suave de Rose – ella estaba a mi lado, no sé en qué momento cambió de lugar.

Muy bien – sonreí – como siempre.

Perfecto – respondió examinándome. Sin querer me perdí en sus ojos , se me hacen muy familiares

¿Te pasa algo? – intervino bruscamente Albus Severus. Los Potter son unos celopatas

No – Me examinó descaradamente unos minutos. Sus ojos destellaban frialdad.

Al – interrumpió Rose – necesitas algo

Eh si , Alice me pidió que las buscara , me parece que tienen reunión

Es cierto – se levantó de golpe Lucy – Chicos necesitamos voluntarios

Quiditch – respondieron varios chicos

¿Para qué necesitan voluntarios? – preguntó Granger

Estamos en el comité de la organización del baile de navidad – respondió Lucy

Los alumnos intervienen – respondió incrédula – me gustaría participar, pero tengo muchas actividades.

No te preocupes Hermione - respondió Rose – Luna también nos ayudará

También queríamos la participación de chicos, porque nunca se involucran – continuó Lucy. Sus palabras llamaron mi atención- Al , porfa involúcrate

Lo siento , pero el Quiditch es primero

Yo puedo hacerlo – mencioné. Granger y Ginevra de la impresión derramaron sus bebidas.

No – dijo inmediatamente Lucy

Dijiste que necesitaban ayuda de chicos – sonreí – y yo lo soy

A ti no te gusta esto

Y como lo sabes

No sé qué sucede – intervino Rose –Pero esto es importante. Sí deseas participar perfecto – Lucy comenzaba a protestar, pero su prima la detuvo – Si arruinas esto, te juro por Merlín que te hechizaré, soy muy buena – lo decía sin apartar sus ojos de los míos – Si aún deseas hacerlo, acompáñanos.

Las seguí a la famosa reunión. La actitud de Rose me recordaba mucho a Ginevra. Especialmente en mi quinto año, cuando pertenecí a la brigada inquisitorial, ella me hechizó. Ahora que lo pienso, porqué soy amable con ella ¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Mierda

Esa boquita Hamilton – mencionó Holland ,asustándome – Te dará un infarto o

No te importa

Eres un imbécil – sonrió –estas bien , no morirás

Que graciosa

Gracias – su voz me irritaba – Exageras con el susto que te di. Toma – me brindó una botella con agua – bebe, no te voy a envenenar.

No estoy seguro de eso

Cambiando de tema – jugó con su cabello – te he estado observando

¿Por qué?

No tenía nada que hacer

Y descubriste algo – mencioné acercándome mucho a ella

Creo que tienes una debilidad por las pelirrojas – su comentario fue como una bofetada.

No pude contestarle porque empezó la reunión. No sé que tengo en la cabeza para participar en esta reunión. Es mucha organización, sobretodo innecesario. Mi deber es apoyar con los números musicales, la música, luces, hacer que el programa se cumpla para que todo sea fluido. Lo bueno es que trabajo al lado de Lucy. Aunque la pequeña pelirroja me ignora completamente. No soy ignorado por otras pelirrojas como Rose y Alice, quien es hija de Longbotton. Conversé con ambas y seguía sus instrucciones.

No podía dejar de observarlas. Es difícil no verlas, ya que sus cabellos rojos siempre serían llamativos.

Ambos físicamente hermosos y fuertes. Era algo extraño para mí. Mi madre es y será la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Ella es una extraordinaria bruja. Pero de cierta forma sumisa, se supone que una esposa deber ser así. Pero esta generación es distinta. Muchas preguntas aterrizaban rápidamente en mi cabeza ¿Cómo es mi esposa? ¿Quién es? Aprovecharé mi acceso a Rose y Alice, para intentar tener información.

Comenzó el viernes. Lucy ahora parecía más enfadada conmigo. Ni siquiera intentaba que hable conmigo, o la seguía a su aula o mesa ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Paseaba por el castillo, cuando tropecé con Holland.

Puedes dejar de comportarte como loca

Tu puedes dejar de ser tan imbécil – tuvimos un duelo de miradas – no te vi – recogió su libro – solo fue un accidente

Lo que digas – dije sacudiendo mi túnica - ¿A dónde vas? – no podía con mi curiosidad

A ensayos

De qué

Con mi grupo – me lo decía como si tendría que saberlo – somos parte del show en el baile de navidad

Claro , lo había olvidado

Quieres escucharnos – preguntó con naturalidad

No – dije inmediatamente

Nos vemos – Solo podía pensar en cómo un momento puede ser tan brusca y al otro amable.

Tengo curiosidad de escucharlas, pero últimamente siento que soy muy blando. Sí acepto estaría abriendo la puerta a Holland, y de hacerlo, ella jamás saldría. Me gusta pasear por el castillo a solas, solo distraerme. El castillo es tan grande, así que podía escapar de todos los Weasley Potter y compañía.

Y como s la vida decidiera darme una patada en las bolas. Encontré a Potter, quien está con su capa de invisibilidad y podía notar que es el. No creo que sus hijos estén ocultándose. Me acerqué sigilosamente y le quité la capa. El chico reaccionó rápidamente y cubrió mis labios con su mano. Tenerlo tan cerca fue desagradable. Señaló con su dedo índice una dirección la seguí con la mirada.

Se encontraban en el aula de Astronomía nuestros hijos y Ron Weasley, el me quitó la mano y nos cubrió con su capa. De seguro nos vemos ridículos, pero no importaba. Ambos tenemos que escuchar esa conversación. Estaba realizando otro pacto, nunca mencionar esta situación, preferiríamos morir antes de decirlo. Cruzamos una mirada y con eso el pasto se cerró.

Se siente como en nuestro primer año – dijo Scorpius. Los tres chicos se encontraban recostados en las alfombras del aula de Astronomía.

En eso pensaba – respondió el susodicho – todo lo que nos costó

De qué hablan - el siempre despistado comadreja Weasley

Perdedores

Ustedes no son perdedores, son geniales – se quedó mirándolos - ¿Tan malo fue su primer año?

Sí – dijeron al unísono

Claro– Albus jugaba como si estuviera recordando - insultos , humillaciones , bromas pesadas

Nos robaban la ropa interior

Rose no me hablaba – comentó Albus , el pelirrojo solo lo miraba extrañado – Ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga , no le agradó que quede en Slytherin y la abandonara

Que seas mi amigo

Eso también

Rose y tu son buenos amigos

Ahora , pero eso fueron años de perseverancia – Scorpius comenzó a reírse de su propio comentario

No entiendo, eso ya pasó. Son geniales, respetados, buenos alumnos, deportistas, atractivos. Tienen el paquete completo

Nos dijiste atractivos – comenzaron a burlarse ambos chicos

Ya nos les diré nada – comentó , con sus orejas visiblemente rojas – Me pueden explicar por qué sus traumas de primer año regresaron

Ron es obvio. Nuestros padres – comentó Scorpius. Esas palabras me destrozaron una vez más

Sé que ustedes no están cómodos con sus actitudes, los entiendo. Pero para ser justos , ellos ni siquiera los agobian

Eso sí dolió – respondió Albus

Es esa ansiedad que ha regresado – caminaba dando vueltas – el de ser la sombra de tu padre. No sabes cuánto trabajé para no ser "heredero de mortifagos" "un mal elemento" " Hijo de Voldemort"

¿ Hijo de Voldemort? Eso sí que es ridículo

Pues muchos pensaban eso

Y yo "el hijo del elegido" " es un calco de su padre" " heredero de su valentía" – hizo gestos dramáticos – Una semana el Profeta se encargó de hacerme recodar que siempre seré la sombra de mi padre

Fue muy duro Ron. No tienes idea

¿Qué no tengo idea? "el amigo de Harry Potter" "el pelirrojo que lo acompaña, no es necesario recordar su nombre o apellido" Sé lo que es vivir siempre bajo la sombra de Harry y no solo de él, sino de Hermione y todos mis hermanos. ¿Es un maldito concurso? Pues gané.

Albus te dije , que tendríamos que robarnos ese Whisky de fuego

No soporté más, me quité la capa y me fui de ahí. Scorpius realmente me detesta. Caminé rápidamente para encerrarme en mi habitación. Reprimiendo las lágrimas ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cuándo me convertí en un llorón?


	11. Lúcida

**Hola,**

**Como comenté anteriormente, este capítulo está centrada en la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio.**

**Feliz 2020**

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**Evanna Seller (Luna Lovegood)**

Me gusta la escuela, las novedades, los profesores, todo. Me siento muy cómoda y fascinada con este futuro. Es una oportunidad que la magia nos está brindando. No soy de las personas que creen en las casualidades y está definitivamente no puede serlo.

Estoy repitiendo mi cuarto año, es un repaso para mí, pero siento que aprendo nuevos temas. A la vez es raro, aquí no me conocen como "lunática Lovegood". Sólo soy la rubia del intercambio estudiantil. Comparto mis clases con Lucy, es una chica genial. Me encanta tener una nueva amiga. Y no creía posible eso.

También tengo contacto con Glory, quien no se lleva con las chicas Weasley. No soy las que juzgan pero la muchacha es difícil de tratar. Glory no es la mejor del mundo. Su pasatiempo es molestar a las Weasley, especialmente a Roxanne. He notado que tampoco tiene una buena relación con Rose.

Siempre está detrás de Ron, me recuerda a Lavender. Mi relación con ella es cordial, algunas veces compartimos palabras en la mesa de las águilas. Definitivamente no tenemos nada en común. El martes nuestra charla fue peculiar.

¿Evanna te estas adaptando? – preguntó mientras jugaba con su pastel de chocolate

Sí , me gusta mucho

Recuerda que debes elegir un taller

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas – dije rápidamente

Eso es muy obvio

¿A qué te refieres?

No seas aburrida – la observaba sin comprender sus palabras – Prueba algo nuevo

Sí tienes razón , elegiré otro taller

Eso está bien – suspiró – no solo eso. Disfruta

Estoy disfrutándolo

Sigues siendo la misma niña que en tu época – creo que empezaba a frustrarse – conoce chicos, prueba nuevos cursos. No seas tan tu

¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – eso sí me dolió. Me serví un poco más de jugo

No tiene nada de malo – si realmente se siente frustrada -

Noté que Lucy salía rápidamente del Gran Comedor, esperé algunos minutos y fui detrás de ella. La encontré en un pasillo, ella más pálida de lo usual, con su cabello naranja mojado por las lágrimas. Me acerqué lentamente y la llevé a un aula vacía, no creo que le gustara que la vean de esa manera. La acomodé en una carpeta y la abracé. Ella parecía más pequeña y frágil. Estuvimos varios minutos de esa manera.

Ella dejó de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas. Me dio una mirada avergonzada.

Lo siento

¿A qué te refieres?

A esto – dijo señalándose – soy un desastre y una tonta

No lo eres. Todos tenemos libertad de llorar , dejarlo ir para sentirnos mejor

¿Quieres saber por qué me siento de esta manera?

Solo si tú quieres decírmelo

Quiero – limpió suavemente su rostro – fue Malfoy – me contó detalladamente lo que había sucedido minutos antes de salir del comedor

¿Qué te dijo?

Nada – más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – solo me dio una mirada de asco, lo hubieras visto. El realmente me desprecia

No creo que le desagrades

Eso creía – jugaba con sus manos – sé lo que vi en su mirada y gestos, solo demostraba asco y desprecio.

Te creo y estaré a tu lado – Ella me recordaba un poco a mi mejor amiga Giny en lo físico – En que puedo ayudarte

Siendo mi amiga – me abrazó

Seguí consolándola e ideando un plan para que él no se le acerque. La miré por unos minutos

Lu … tu sientes… tú quieres a Malfoy- ella se sonrojó

No… bueno es muy guapo pero una horrible persona – su voz no sonaba tierna – Yo quería ayudarlo , quería que el …

Quiero preguntarte algo importante y necesito que seas sincera – me acerqué un poco- tu sabias de este viaje cierto

Sí , eso creo – se quedó mirando un cuadro – Desde niña siempre he tenido sueños extraños , muchas veces se cumplían de una u otra manera

Algún ejemplo – señalé , describir su talento es difícil

Soñé a Albus con un chico rubio envueltos en una serpiente , después nos enteramos que quedó en Slytherin

Albus es de Slytherin – repetí. Ella se sonrojó por la información dada

No debí

De igual manera nos enteraríamos – dije sin darle importancia – Y tu sueño, se cumplió. Claro no conocías a Scorpius cuando lo soñaste

Antes de eso, siempre soñaba con un rubio de ojos grises. Cuando conocí a Scorpius , pensé que era él , pero luego me di cuenta que soñaba con Draco Malfoy joven- cerraba los ojos como recordando – Es por eso que , siento que debo ayudarlo , no sé explicarlo

Te has estado preparando para eso

De alguna manera , a través de historia , rumores , conociendo a su hijo

Imagino eso – le di una palmadita en su espalda

Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste

Una esfera roja, un reloj, 7 personas y Sybill Trelawney – me había interrumpido para recitar lo que ya había mencionado anteriormente

Ella me relató que hace muchos años soñaba con Sybill Trelawney, descubrió que en mi tiempo ella dictaba clase de adivinación. Le parecía tan extraño soñar con una profesora tan excéntrica. También con nosotros jóvenes "sus tíos ", pero pensaba que eso se debía porque siempre hablaba con nuestras versiones adultas sobre nuestras aventuras de juventud. Lo asociaba al anhelo de vivir aventuras en Hogwarts. Los sueños acerca de la esfera y el reloj solo los veía en sus sueños sin ningún significado.

Draco seguía acosando a Lucy, tuvimos una conversación. Yo realmente no conozco mucho a Draco, pero en nuestra plática, él se mostró tan vulnerable y peligroso a la vez. Me sorprendí de mi temple. Tengo que admitir que me asustó. Y tuve que fingir que no vi la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Es sorprendente verlo tan vulnerable y roto. Al conversar con él, las palabras simplemente fluían. Antes del viaje no habíamos tenido contacto, solo una vez que me chocó y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. Ahora me encontraba en esta época diciéndole lo que todos pensamos de él y aconsejándole.

Esto solo podría pasar en este loco viaje. Tal vez Glory tenga algo de razón y debo divertirme más, tener otro tipo de experiencia. Disfrutar de mi adolescencia. No soy solo la chica rara , tengo matices .

El miércoles fue un desastre. Todos están locos. Draco actúa más extraño de lo normal. Me pareció que es muy amigable con Giny y eso está enloqueciendo a Harry, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, también a Lucy.

Intento entender a Harry, sé que su cabeza debe ser un lio con sus problemas de 1996 y los otros problemas que están aconteciendo en este año. Intento no mencionarle nada ni hostigarlo. Creo que extraña a Ron. Desde que estamos en este año, ellos no se han acercado. Pero de una manera extraña Ron es unido a Scorpius y Albus.

¿A quién miras? – preguntó Lucy - ¿Frank?

¿Qué? – el muchacho se encontraba cerca – No, a Ron. Solo míralo se ve tan cómodo con las serpientes

Asusta – comenzó a reír – Él tiene un

Encanto

Oh sí , una vez me dijiste que Tío Ron te gustaba en tu época escolar

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie

Pues se lo comentaste a varias de nosotras- jugó con su trenza – Claro, tu yo adulta.

Bueno por algo será - seguía observando – aún pienso que es guapo

Díselo a Glory , ya quisiera ser la madrastra de – guardó silencio abruptamente

Sí, es rara. Y mira que viniendo de mi es gracioso

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Roxy , bien – saludamos alegremente a la morena – y tu

Genial – la felicidad la desbordaba – Luli puedes comunicarte con tu mamá

Oh los vestuarios – dijo tocándose la frente – no te preocupes estarán listos

Tengan buen día. Me voy antes que se acerque Glorymantula

Oh que graciosa – dijo la rubia – Creo que deberías ser más ingeniosa. Claro que tonta – se tocó la frente - por eso no estás en Ravenclaw

Merlín me libró de tenerte cerca – bufó la morena mientras se disponía a irse

No te vayas Roxy – sonrío – saben chicas, siguen los rumores. Parece que Ginevra rompe muchos corazones , los chismes dicen que es la manzana de la discordia de los Potter

Eso no es gracioso ,además no se ha escuchado mucho de eso – agregó Lucy

Sí , porque la ven comiéndose a miradas con Hamilton y Thomas

Arpías chismosas – dijo furiosa la leona – tu das asco por creer todo lo que dicen- luego un brillo apareció en sus ojos – Sabes también hay rumores que el pelirrojo de intercambio no te da ni la hora

Eso ... eres una

Jajaja que divertido son los chismes

Chicas por favor es temprano para esto

Los chismes dicen que Evanna está conquistando el corazón solitario de Frank

¿Que yo que? – dije confundida

Eso sería extraño. Y Evanna no se involucraría con un chico del futuro

¿ Por qué no? No son familia

Chicas por favor – suplicaba la pelirroja

Oh hola Frank – la rubia brindó su sonrisa forzada

Chicas – dijo extrañado – Lu … Evanna , te traje estos libros

Es genial – leí rápidamente los títulos y no podía más con mi emoción – Gracias

No hay de qué. Me alegra que estés feliz – y repentinamente jugó con el cabello de mi coronilla – Nos vemos

1… 2 … 3 – decía la rubia a la par que mostraba sus dedos – boom

Frank , espera – corría la morena detrás de el

Muy bien Evanna – aplaudía suavemente - estas siguiendo mi consejo – se fue dejándome a solas con la pelirroja.

A qué se refiere – me preguntó

No entiendo – dije aún concentrada en mi libro

Glory – se acercó – que sigues su consejo

Ah no te conté –cerré el libro – Glory me dijo que debo de disfrutar mi estancia en este año , dejar de ser tan yo

Eso es grosero

Lo es – bebí un poco de te – pero creo que en algo tiene razón

¿Segura?

En esta época socializo con más gente que en 1996

Eso es bueno – me sonrió – me alegra saber que te sientas cómoda

Sí , en realidad me siento muy bien

Evanna , disculpa por solo entretenerte con mis problemas – se sonrojó – Sí deseas hablar conmigo- preguntó dudosa

Bueno no hay novedades que te pueda compartir – la miré fijamente – o es una inquietud tuya

La verdad que sí – se sonrojó – Sucede que sí he escuchado rumores sobre tu acercamiento con Frank

Pues – medité unos segundos – Desde que llegué él ha sido muy amable – sonreí – Y me ha dado libros muy interesantes

Él es un chico fantástico

Ya lo creo

Me encontraba absorta en un libro escrito por Rodolf Scamander, su escritura, su pasión me emocionaba. No sabía explicarlo pero me siento cercana a él. Como si lo conociera. Tomé un descanso e involuntariamente la cara de Frank vino a mi mente. No pude dejar de sonreír. Había sido sincera con Lucy, viajando en mis recuerdos recientes. Encontré episodios con el chico.

Su hermosa sonrisa nerviosa, su pasión al mencionar libros, el brillo en sus ojos cuando explica algo que le gusta.

_Estoy aburriéndote – dijo apenado _

_No , sigue – le brindé la sonrisa más grande y exagerada – quiero saber cómo lo curaron_

Él es una persona rodeada de mucha gente, amigos, la familia Weasley – Potter. Todos los que se relacionan con él por ser el Permio anual. En todas nuestras conversaciones y convivencia, noté que es un chico solitario. Es parte de él buscar aislarse.

_Te encuentras bien – pregunté mientras conversábamos en los jardines _

_Sí – suspiró – No_

_Que ocurre_

_Me pone nervioso estar rodeado por tantas personas_

_Entiendo – muchos se habían acercado a observar los entrenamientos de un deporte muggle – podemos alejarnos_

_Gracias – caminábamos a un lugar más alejado – te parecerá tonto_

_No – rocé su brazo – todos somos diferentes. Esas diferencias nos hacen únicos. _

Encontré una nota que enviaba GOSSIP WITCH

_Los chicos de intercambio están generando mucho material, para esta servidora. Nos enfocaremos en la rubia Evanna Seller. La chica no me impactó. Su vida aburrida y cotidiana. Una buena chica, es decir aburrido. Esa imagen cambió porque reportan que estuvo encerrada con su compañero Dimitri Hamilton. Como dicen las que aparentan ser inocentes son las peores. Luego se le ha visto muy unida al nuestro premio anual Frank Longbotton. Una situación atípica. Pero parece que el chico solitario encontró a la pieza de su rompecabezas. Al chico nunca se le ha conocido novia. El año pasado se decía que tenía otras preferencias. ¿Recuerdan? Supuestamente tenía un enamoramiento secreto hacia Fred Weasley y para acallar estos rumores salió a defenderlo Roxanne Weasley. Todo un melodrama. Me preguntó quizás a este chico ejemplar le aburrían las chicas de la escuela y buscaba algo diferente. La llegada de la rubia podría cambiarlo todo. Chicas busquen sus pañuelos. Aunque no lo crean este caballero ha roto corazones. Muchas señoritas soñaban conquistar al chico solitario y brillante. Estaré atenta a los siguientes acontecimientos. _

En 1996 me habían sucedido situaciones nada agradables. Nunca imaginé que una persona se dedique a generar tantos chismes, mal entendidos, y todo eso con veneno. No me considero aburrida, si supieran en la aventura que me encuentro. Al parecer mi conversación con Malfoy pasó de una conversación profunda a una situación meramente sexual. Por Merlín, sí solo he sido besada una vez.

Estas bien – preguntó mi amigo

¿Qué? - Neville se había acercado repentinamente que me asustó e instintivamente oculté el pergamino – Sí todo bien

Es que te ves acalorada – toqué mis mejillas

Que extraño – improvisé – creo que debo ir a la enfermería

Quizás – me dio una mirada de preocupación – Disculpa que te moleste pero necesito conversar contigo

Claro – él se sonrojó

Presencié una discusión de Frank con un chico – jugaba con sus dedos – pues él dijo

Qué le dijo – pregunté preocupada

No es importante , pero fue muy grosero – me miró preocupado – no sé cómo ayudarlo

Creo que el en este momento querrá estar solo – lo tomé de las manos – dale su espacio

Creo que tienes razón

Toma aire , relájate y no permitas que el estrés te abrume

Gracias , eres la mejor

Tú lo eres – me sentía un poco culpable – sabes que eres una de mis personas favoritas verdad

Sí la número 3 después de tu papá y de Giny

Es un gran número

Lo es – me abrazó – iré a los campos a buscar a Harry

Fui una de las primeras en ir a cenar, todos estaban en diferentes actividades. Me servía algunas verduras y puré cuando Frank apareció.

Puedo acompañarte – preguntó

Claro – dije nerviosa. Se me resbaló el plato

Te ayudo , estos platos son pesados – él también llenó su plato con comida – Por qué tan sola

Al parecer todos están ocupados

Suele pasar. Mi hermana y Lucy tienen muchos pendientes – terminó de masticar y continuó – No pueden estar quietas

Creo que es distintivo de los Hufflepuff- reí. Por Merlín porqué estoy tan nerviosa

Sí, lo es – A pesar de su amabilidad sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Más alumnos se acercaban

Rose me invitó para apoyar en el comité del baile de navidad

Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?

También apoyo , será bueno una mano más – otros minutos de silencio

Mi color favorito es el amarillo, es alegre como el sol – no entendía como muchas veces solo las palabras salen – el tuyo. De pronto salió de sus pensamientos y rió suavemente

Eres refrescante – me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza – El blanco , es un lienzo

Soy alérgica a los cítricos

Soy alérgico a las nueces

Es bueno saberlo para no intoxicarnos

Bien pensado – se levantó de la silla y me brindó su mano – en breve empezará la reunión, vamos. Alice odia la impuntualidad

La reunión es interesante pero representa mucho trabajo. Estaba sucediendo algo extraño. No era normal para mí. Para ser sincera, en este año y específicamente la última semana estaba socializando mucho. Por momentos me sentía una chica diferente.

Necesitamos apoyo para los números musicales – indicó una chica de la casa de los tejones

Sí – agregó Frank – Quizás Evanna

No – dijo repentinamente Roxanne – creo que ella encajaría en la decoración

Entonces Hamilton ayudarás a Frank con los efectos de la presentación de las chicas

Está bien

Y a mí me ayudarás con el cumplimiento del programa – dijo Alice sorpresivamente

La reunión seguía su curso, trabajaba con otras chicas y Rose en la decoración

Qué opinas Evanna esta es la temática – Rose me mostraba bosquejos

Estupendo – dije admirada

Discutíamos sobre la disposición de las mesas, ese tema tenía muchos debate

Eso genera desorden y muchos se quedan si mesa

Deberíamos tener las mesas largas

Se ve más lindo con las mesas redondas de 10 sillas

¿Quieren obligar a las personas a sentarse con desconocidos?- lanzó el comentario Malfoy

Es para la integración – refutaba Alice

Es que luego quedan mesas a medio llenar y se genera un caos – indicaba Leigh Ann – todos realizan sus berrinches. Y eso que las mesas son ocupadas en la cena y recesos cuando terminan de bailar

Los de sétimo harán un escándalo – indicaba Freya

Entonces – intervine – Que los de séptimo tengan mesas de honor – todos me miraban – los ponemos aquí – señalé el plano – Pueden ser decoradas de manera especial por ser su último año

Es fantástico – dijo Lucy

Y qué pasa si llevan parejas de otro año – preguntó Holland

Para eso deben confirmar – intervino rose – Tienen hasta tres días antes

Perfecto – agregó Frank – tenemos ese margen para acomodarlos

Así aprovechamos para que confirmen

Entonces tenemos que llevar pareja – pregunto alarmado Malfoy

Pues sí – le indicó Holland – o pueden informar que irán en solos

Claro y que pases vergüenza

No necesariamente – respondía Lucy

Por eso buscamos la manera que se integren

Llevarán al sombrero seleccionador para eso también – dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy – Las chicas le lanzaron miradas de odio

Eso es – dijo emocionada Alice – tendrá que ser sorteo

Al entrar escogen una bolilla que indique el número de mesa

Estupendo – dijo animada Rose – le diré a los maestros para que nos apoyen con esa magia

Draco al parecer toleraba a Alice y Rose, y seguía las instrucciones. Lucy tiene una expresión rara en ella, mucha seriedad. Después le consultaría al respecto. Después de de diseñar con Freya la mesa para los de séptimo, me dediqué a limpiar unos candelabros y revisar su estado.

Buen trabajo

Gracias Frank – dije ocultando mi rostro , para que no notará mi nerviosismo

Me pone nervioso que doblen las hojas de los libros – dijo de repente

Me pone nerviosa las personas que se sirven comida , luego no la terminan

Interesante – sonrió – creo que comenzaré a observar más.

El peor sabor de Grageas Bertie Bott que comí huevo podrido

Tuviste más suerte que yo. Me tocó vomito – hizo un gesto de asco – ya no los como

Pero es divertido – saque una cajita de grajeas – Positivismo – le brindé la caja – elige uno

Confiaré en ti – eligió una grajea y la puso en su boca rápidamente – tierra – lo escupió en un pañuelo

Es mejor que el vómito – dije riéndome. Saqué una y la probé rápidamente – Sardina – también la escupí. Ambos estábamos rojos por el asco y riéndonos.

Sucede algo – preguntó Roxanne

Buscamos agua , nos tocaron grajeas – explicaba , pero la chica me interrumpió

Frank odia esas grajeas

Sí , pero fue divertido arriesgarse

Interesante – nos miró fijamente – creo que Holland tiene agua, les traeré.

Viernes. Desperté temprano y con energía. Desayunaba mientras recordaba que pasar tiempo con Frank es divertido, el me acompaño a "mi sala común" y seguimos las preguntas.

_Si pudieras hablar con tu yo del futuro ¿Qué le preguntarías? – me preguntó desprevenidamente – me reí - ¿Qué sería?_

_¿Somos felices? _

_Esa es una pregunta compleja_

_Me bastaría con un sí_

Caminaba con Frank hacia la biblioteca cuando vi a tres niños y una niña con cabellos de colores, se veían súper divertidos

Que hermosos cabellos – dije emocionada

¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado – Deberíamos seguir – y en un impulso me giré y los seguí. Me dejé llevar y los alcancé. Se encontraban con Rose y Albus. Mi corazón se aceleró y solo pude decir

Mi color favorito es – dije enérgicamente. Los cuatro niños voltearon curiosos, y antes que Frank, Rose o Albus pudieran detenerlos dos niños respondieron al unísono AMARILLO – Ustedes son mis bebes – respondí, y los abracé.

Después de varios minutos llegué a la biblioteca, con un poco de sermón por parte de Frank. Rose y Albus estaban impactados, no esperaban eso. Se llevaron a los niños a sus clases. Y les prometí no comentar a los demás al respecto. Estaba dichosa, sentía genuina felicidad.

Mi Luna del futuro me respondió

¿ Qué?- estaba desconcertado – la pregunta , es decir

Soy feliz – él se dedicó a mirarme y sonreía tiernamente

Quisiera que lo complejo me resulte sencillo y dichoso

En algún momento lo lograrás – le sonreí, deseando que sea así.

Si tuvieras que cambiarte de nombre y solo tiene un minuto ¿Cuál sería?

Calíope y tu

Seth

Frank es un nombre genial

Lo es , pero Seth es el primer nombre que se me ocurrió

En la cena, Lucy seguía con una actitud extraña.

Sucede algo

No – respondió rápidamente – Lo siento , no quiero ser grosera

No te preocupes

Es que escuché algo raro

Y eso fue

Holland dijo que Malfoy tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas

No lo creo – medité unos segundos – aunque creo que es más amable con las pelirrojas.

Es extraño – arrugó un pergamino – lo han vinculado con Giny

Estas celosa – pregunté

No

Bueno también lo han vinculado conmigo – le comenté los rumores. Ella escuchó atenta y su actitud se suavizó. Insisto la adolescencia es un caos.

Descansaba cuando Neville nos despertó porque Harry tenía algo importante que decirnos. Escuché sus argumentos con mucho sueño. Me impactó todo lo que nos dijo. Cuando regresé a mi cama, ya no podía dormir. Me sentía decepcionada. Entendía las medidas pero a la vez me parecía desleal. Ahora el juego de preguntas no me parecía entretenido ni intimo.


	12. Popular

**Hola,**

**Como comenté anteriormente, este capítulo está centrado en la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio.**

**En cuarentena. Intentaré escribir más, no lo hago porque trabajo desde casa.**

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**POPULAR**

**Matthew McHanon (Ron Weasley)**

¿Alguien me puede explicar que me sucede? Tal vez, estoy inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería del colegio. Como siempre, me he envuelto en una aventura con Harry y salí lastimado. Eso debe ser.

Ron – ¿Harry? – Ron despierta – Rápidamente abrí los ojos

¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué? – dijo un irritado Harry – llegarás tarde al desayuno – " palabra mágica"

Ya me alisto – respondí – Estamos en el futuro o lo soñé – el pelinegro me observaba perplejo

Ron – me decía Neville preocupado – Sí deseas te acompaño a la enfermería

No , solo que pensé que toda esta locura sea un sueño

Una pesadilla dirás – Hurón Malfoy intervino, nos dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se fue. Es un entremetido.

Al bajar noté que ya no estaba Hermione, quería charlar con ella. Buscaré oportunidad para estar a solas con ella. Al llegar al comedor, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme a la mesa roja con mis amigos y hermana o a la verde.

Te perderás el tocino , si sigues en medio del comedor – de pronto escuché la voz de Scorpius

Tocino – susurré , tocándome el estomago

Hola McHanon – me saludó un chico moreno de la casa de las serpientes

¿Qué sucede Mc Hannon? Ven a la mesa – intervino un chico con cabello rizado y ojos celestes – Hay mucho tocino – Sin pensarlo, me senté en la mesa.

Realmente me siento cómodo, hablamos de Quiditch, de los Chudley cannons, me brindaron pergaminos con resúmenes de las clases.

Entonces , sí quieres buenas calificaciones , no olvides de repasar estos apuntes

No lo estreses Helena – intervino Scorpius

Solo quiero que esté preparado – respondió la castaña de ojos verdes – nos gusta ganar puntos para nuestra casa

Lo sabemos – dijeron muchos chicos al unísono

Bueno – les brindó una mirada de desaprobación – Yo adoro mi casa . Mac Hannon solo te pido que no compartas los apuntes- Asentí.

Mi clase de Pociones estuvo bien, nada que ver con la clase tortuosa de Snape. Estuve en el equipo con Rose y Scorpius. Ambos muy competitivos, pero sin maldad. El equipo con mejor puntaje fue el de Harry. Esa decisión no le gustó para nada a Rose. Al verla enfadada no me atrevería a decirle que Harry, tenía ayuda del "Príncipe mestizo".

Vi a mi hermana y amigos, quise saludar, a pesar de mi nerviosismo. Los chicos me distrajeron con "Futbol". Después de mis clases. Los chicos me explicaron de un deporte muggle llamado "futbol". Lo curioso que muchos de los chicos y chicas que practicaban el deporte son de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Me encuentro fascinado.

Estaba tan absorto en ese deporte, en la amabilidad y unión de la casa de las serpientes. Que por momentos, por no decir siempre, olvidaba mi vida de 1996. Es que me siento bien, con mis compañeros, "no soy el amigo de ".

Por más que quería, no me atrevía acercarme a Harry, es mi amigo, mi hermano. Pero en este momento no me sentía capaz, eso terminaría mal.

El cerdo se enfría – me decía una chica rubia demasiado impactante, juraría que es mitad veela.

¿Qué?

Tu comida – dijo – Soy Freya

Un gusto – ella me sonrió

Hola Matt – una voz conocida me saludaba - ¿Cómo estás?

Glory – dije sorprendido – bien – su mirada me ponía nervioso

Necesitas algo – preguntó- no dudes en pedírmelo – se acercó aún más.

Deja de molestarlo Lowell - le insistió Freya

Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman

Siempre siendo un dolor de trasero

Ordinaria

Caracol

Basta – dijo una molesta Helena – Haz el favor de irte a tu mesa – la rubia solo le dio una mira desafiante.

No olvides lo que necesites – me susurró, sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Qué pesada – comentó Freya – Matthew no me conoces pero sigue mi consejo y aléjate de ella.

El miércoles llegó .Pasaba mucho tiempo con Scorpius, el a veces desaparecía. Yo nunca me encontraba solo, siempre acompañado de los demás chicos. Estudiábamos juntos y Helena nos apoya a todos. Es una chica agradable. Yo no tenía amigas mujeres a excepción de Hermione. Me quedé pensando en ella.

Y esa cara de embobado

¿Cómo?

Estas pensando en una chica o chico - preguntó

En una amiga

¿Solo una amiga?

Sí – ambos volteamos , ella había entrado a la biblioteca apresurada con otra chica

Oh , estás enamorado de Brooks – demoré muchos minutos en entender que se refería a Hermione – Es muy atractiva , además de inteligente – suspiró – está que me vence en las clases

Comparten clases – pregunté

Sí, un par – dijo distraída – y tiene un cabello envidiable – solo sonreí, si supiera la locura que es su cabello.

¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

No , solo somos amigos – me estaba irritando – a ella le gustan los famosos

¿Famosos? – meditó - ¿Seguro que solo le atraen los chicos?

Sí – dije avergonzado - ¿Por qué?

Me parece atractiva como ya te dije – explicó con tranquilidad – En Hogwarts no hay muchas chicas interesadas en chicas – me puse de color escarlata

Eso quiere decir que

Sí – me miró fijamente – ¿eso afecta nuestra relación?

No – dije sinceramente – Sabes, no he visto a Albus desde el sábado

Sí , está en la enfermería – dijo con tristeza –El gana muchos puntos para la casa

¿La casa?

Sí

¿Esta casa?

Sí , nuestra casa – dijo irritada

No , esta no es su casa

Sí , si lo es

No

Que sí – dijo irritada – Al Potter es Slytherin – Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento. No entendía lo que me decía Helena. Con paso firme me dirigí a la enfermería.

Albus estaba recostado en una cama aparentemente bien y al lado Scorpius charlando con él. Ambos angustiados.

Albus , creo que Helena no estará feliz de saber que no estas enfermo – el chico se sorprendió ante mi comentario –Y no estés ganando puntos para Slytherin

Ron puedes calmarte – me decía Scorpius

Por qué te ocultas aquí – dije

Por algo no soy Gryffindor – respondió desafiante

Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte - exigí

Aún estoy planeando eso

Al – decía Scorpius – debes afrontarlo

No entiendo – salieron las palabras – tu actitud

Claro – dijo molesto , sus gestos son tan similares al de Harry – No creo que te agrade que este en Slytherin

No – dije – sí , es decir tu eres genial – me senté – no lo sé

Siento llegar tarde – dijo la muchacha agitada – es que tenía … Oh Ron

Hola Rose – dije por educación

Es obvio que ya lo sabes

Sí – dije en un suspiro

Bueno- meditó unos segundos - Saben qué- alzó la voz - me hartaron – los tres reclamamos – Tu – señaló a Albus – te vas a cambiar , vas afrontar a todos como el orgulloso Slytherin que eres

Rose- reclamó

Shh – puso las manos en su cadera como mi madre – Eres el príncipe serpiente , eres tú , quien le dijo a todos que unidos y orgullosos cambiarían el concepto de ser un Slytherin

Yo también ayudé – dijo Scorpius -, siendo ignorando

Tu padre te ama – dijo tiernamente – el entenderá , como lo hizo cuando tenías 11

Es cierto Al – decía un optimista Scorpius – Él lo entenderá , solo debes decirlo

Y tu – decía la muchacha , señalándome – Cuando te mandaron a Slytherin pensé que enloquecerías pero fue todo lo contrario – sonrió – Estas feliz o lo negarás

Feliz , que digamos feliz – me excusaba

Por favor – dijo molesta – a todos les agradas

Es verdad – apoyó el rubio

¿A ti te agradan? – preguntó Albus

Sí, todos han sido amables, divertidos – medité – Por lo menos con los que me he relacionado. Ninguno es un….

Entendimos – dijo Rose – Les diste una oportunidad y te agradan

No son como los de mi tiempo – me defendí

Exacto – meditó – y tú no eres el mismo – comentó feliz la muchacha

¿A qué te refieres?

No tomaste a bien que sea de Slytherin – respondió Albus – Tranquilo , lo superaste – el chico suspiró , y se levantó de la cama – Es hora de irse – todos sonreímos

Nos vemos chicos

Rose – dijo suavemente Scorpius – te acompaño – ambos se fueron susurrando.

Me quedé mirándolos, no podía concebir la idea que podrían ser hermanos. No me había dado cuenta que Albus no se encontraba en la sala. No pasó mucho y regresó.

Me dieron de alta – otro suspiro – Así que es hora

Vamos , te apoyaré

Querido, no te olvides de firmar este pergamino – apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta años rubia, con una linda sonrisa.

Gracias tía – respondió Albus relajado.

La mujer me es muy familiar y de pronto vi su gafete "H. Longbotton". Mi rostro lo dijo todo, abrí rápidamente la boca pero Albus me sacó de ahí.

La esposa de Neville – dije emocionado

Sí , pero silencio – decía el muchacho – no debes decirle a nadie

Lo sé, lo sé – dije moviendo los dedos simulando una explosión – Si no colapsará el mundo – ambos reímos y nos marchamos.

Al es muy popular, muchos alumnos lo saludaban y felicitaban de que no esté enfermo. Caminamos hacia las mazmorras, el entró para bañarse y cambiarse. Me quedé sonriendo. A pesar de su fama es sencillo y algo tímido. Muy parecido a su padre. Será difícil que Harry no quede impactado por la noticia pero lo entenderá. Revisé mi reloj, tengo que apresurarme, debido a que mis compañeros mes están esperando en los jardines para estudiar "Historia de la magia". Me prometieron que es una manera divertida.

Disculpa – dijo un muchacho con quien había chocado

Harry – dije sorprendido. A pesar de compartir dormitorio no hablábamos - ¿Cómo estás?

Destilando felicidad – dijo toscamente

Tranquilo – le respondí furioso – no te descargues conmigo – y decidí irme

Veo , que hasta ya te sientes cómodo en las mazmorras – su tono fue desafiante

Sí – respondí – ¿Algún problema?

No – respondió – nos quedamos como en una guerra de miradas

Hola Matt – dijo un chica de " mi casa" – Me dijeron que Al salió de la enfermería

Eh sí – la mirada de Harry me puso nervioso

¿Le dieron de alta? – dijo un sorprendido Harry

Entraré a verlo – la muchacha parecía emocionada. Se dirigió a las mazmorras

Sí Ariana – dije nervioso – entra – la apresuré

¿Qué hace Al en las mazmorras? – preguntó , yo evitaba su mirada

Scorpius – respondí – son mejores amigos – buena idea – ya sabes lo deja pasar

Uhmm no creo que les encante tener a un Gryffindor dentro

Son otros tiempos – me sudaban las manos de los nervios – nos vemos – me dirigí a los jardines.

En los jardines me divertí, jugábamos con una Quaffle, repasando importantes hechos históricos y riéndonos. Increíblemente pude retener esa información jugando. Es oro puro, debí haber usado este método antes. Lo curioso de la tarde es que pude charlar con Hermione. Ella se acercó por otro tema pero hablamos. Como antes, antes de Lavender.

En mi vida, como siempre, nuca termino con un final feliz. La tarde perfecta y Hermione se esfumaron con lo acontecido. Drama en escasos minutos. Sé que muchas veces soy un imbécil, pero reaccionar así y lastimar a Giny fue toda una "proeza de la estupidez"

Ron para – escuchaba la voz de Hermione – espérame – y de pronto frené

No estoy para un sermón – dije ácidamente

No iba a darte ninguno – mencionó con los ojos llorosos

No creo que sea para felicitarme – respondí inmediatamente

¿Por qué actúas así?

Dilo, atrévete ¿Como un loco? – Claro para ella siempre seré un idiota

Casi

Tu hijo está involucrándose con mi hermanita – dije sin pensarlo

Solo la estaba protegiendo de los otros

Por favor – dije extendiendo mis brazos. muchachos Como dicen para una madre no hay hijo malo

Solo tranquilízate

Lo que usted ordene

Deja de actuar así – mencionó y de pronto las lágrimas cayeron. Una vez más la había lastimado. Me perdí por unos ¿segundos o minutos?

Roxanne, Freya y otras chicas se acercaron a Hermione, no pude con mi vergüenza y me fui inmediatamente como un cobarde. Sentí a alguien siguiéndome pero no era Hermione. Y como la suerte nunca está a mi favor me quedé sin escapatoria.

¿Qué quieres? – gruñí

Ayyyy – dijo la chica - ¿Por qué? Eres un

Un qué

Sabes – la chica cambió su semblante de enojo a uno de tristeza – Yo te admiro

¿Qué tu qué? – dije sorprendido

Porque eres genial , buen hombre – eso me asustaba no quiero otra Glory – buen papá

¿Soy tu padre?

No – ella sonrió – Eres mi tío y padrino. No te diré quién es mi padre – se sentó en el piso – Tu le sugeriste a mis padres mi nombre

¿Yo? – dije sorprendido

Les dijiste que es un nombre genial para una chica que será una estrella – sonrió tiernamente, y mis músculos antes tensos se relajaron.

Fantástico ahora me siento un idiota

Lo eres – dijo seria – a tus 16 pero te convertirás en alguien maduro y sensible

¿Sensible?

Bueno entenderás mejor a las personas – dijo algo molesta

Creo que no debí ser tan agresivo – dijo por fin , en voz alta

Cierto – dijo riendo – James no es una de mis personas favoritas, pero él es bueno - reflexionó unos minutos – a su modo pero lo es

Entonces solo quería proteger a Giny

Sí – dijo rápidamente – Lo cierto es que es así con todas , nos protege – me dio un golpe suave en la cabeza – Es tu culpa , tu les dijiste a todos los chicos de la familia que deben cuidar nuestro " honor" – reímos

Tengo que disculparme – reflexioné - ¿Cierto?

Sí – me dio una mira seria – Con James , Harry , Hermione y Giny

Lo haré – dije sinceramente. Ella se levantó – Puedes quedarte unos minutos más – pregunté – No quiero ir aún a la habitación

Está bien – se veía feliz por mi solicitud - ¿sucede algo más?

Sí , sabes me enteré que Albus es de Slytherin

Oh – dijo preocupada – y eso te

No me molesta – tuve la tranquilidad de continuar – Tuve que mentirle a Harry

Y eso – le conté lo que ocurrió por la tarde – Maldición. Espero que Al hable con su padre

Sí , porque no quiero que las cosas sigan tensas entre Harry y yo

Lo he notado no se hablan – meditó – se suponen que ustedes con los mejores amigos del mundo ¿Por qué?

Es difícil de explicar

No hay problema – Continuamos hablando por más tiempo, hasta que ella vio su reloj - Nos meteremos en problemas. Ve a tu sala común

Segura que no te meterás en problemas – pregunté

Soy prefecta – dijo – No te preocupes ve

Al llegar todos dormían, así que me puse rápidamente mi pijama y me quedé dormido. Me desperté de buen humor, la charla con Roxanne me hizo sentir mejor. Bajé a "nuestra sala común", y estaba Harry con un nervioso Neville y mi hermana.

¿Estoy en problemas? – dije inmediatamente

Sí – respondió Harry – Eres un mentiroso

¿De qué mierda hablas?

Nos enteramos que Albus es de Slytherin – se apresuró a decir Neville

Oh – dije tranquilo , no tenía por qué avergonzarme – Sí , lo hice

Creí que eras mi amigo

¿Era? – protesté – Mentí porque Albus te lo tenía que decir , no yo

Oh claro – dijo molesto – Creo que estas adoptando características reptilianas

A mí no me tires tu mierda

Claro por qué tienes las tuyas – me desafió – como hacer llorar a Hermione

Cállate – quise darle un golpe , pero mi hermana me detuvo

Ron , Ron – dijo sujetándome – no le hagas caso – Me tranquilicé – Vámonos

Ahora tu – preguntó Harry a Giny

Sí, porque estas comportándote como un gran imbécil – gritó, me llevó con ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta mencionó – Neville vámonos no quiero que se descargue contigo – nuestro amigo nos acompañó

Pensé que este día pintaba bien. Harry estaba fuera de mi lista de a quien pediría disculpas. Pero tenía a una cerca.

Giny

Te defendí porque Harry está peor que tu

Rayos – la detuve – Escucha , perdóname

¿Qué?

Perdóname , fui un reverendo idiota - me miró sorprendida – Le pediré disculpas a James – suspiré – Perdóname por golpearte

Está bien - sonrió – Te perdono – luego comenzó a reír – Quien diría , mi hermano Ron con sentimientos

Te odio

Yo te quiero – estaba por irme , pero ella me detuvo – Tu sabias , lo de Albus

Sí, me enteré ayer. El me pidió que no dijera nada

Entonces no reaccionaste como un loco – preguntó incrédula

No – le di una mirada de falsa indignación – Me molestó , pero lo solucionamos

¿Lo solucionaron?

Sí – dije cansado – ahora me voy a la mesa de mis queridas serpiente – mi hermana rio y me dejó ir

El enojo siempre me abre el apetito, Scorpius y Albus me hicieron un espacio entre ellos.

¿ Por qué tan enojado ¿

Porque me perdí

Tus panqueques con mermelada de sauco – me interrumpió Scorpius

Pero para tu fortuna , te guardamos 4 – agregó Albus , mis ojos se iluminaron

Estuvimos charlando, contándole a Albus sobre mi adaptación en Hogwarts. Seguimos con la charla hasta llegar a nuestra primera clase.

¿Ayer quisiste golpear a James? – preguntó Albus

Sí – dije avergonzado – Hoy me disculparé

Está bien – intervino el rubio – James a veces es un idiota pero no es mentiroso

Salimos de nuestra clase y vi ambos chicos con miradas extrañas, ambos se miraban con temor.

¿Hay algo más que debo enterarme?

Sí – dijeron ambos. Medité unos segundos

¿Son novios? Yo no juzgo

No – respondió cabeza rubia – Es bueno saber que no tendrías problemas

Es sobre Hermione – mencionó cabeza azabache

¿Qué hay de ella?

Su pelea

Sí , así somos nosotros

¿No crees que le debes una disculpa? – decía nervioso cabeza rubia

Sí , está en mi lista

Debe ser una disculpa sincera y … que te salga del corazón – sorpresivamente dijo cabeza azabache

Eso es demasiado cursi pero tiene razón

Estaba en una mesa de la biblioteca terminando una tarea, feliz porque había jugado alfo de futbol. Satisfecho porque mi ensayo no estaba nada mal.

Me parece bien que avances tus tareas

Hola Helena – dije con cara de niño bueno – puedes revisarlo

Está bien – leyó unos minutos el ensayo. Luego se distrajo mirando hacia un punto detrás de mí nuca , no me atreví a voltear – interesante

¿Mi ensayo?

No – mi rostro cambió a vergüenza – No está mal , sólo agrega esto a tu conclusión – escribió rápidamente unas tres líneas

Gracias eres fantástica

Dame un abrazo

No

Que me des un abrazo

Ok ok – la abracé – Eres rara – ella sonrió

Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo. Quería que me abraces porque noté que Brooks – se acercó más a mí – te observaba mientras hacías tu ensayo

Solo estaría asombrada que haga solo mi ensayo

Puede ser – meditó – pero se molestó cuando te ayudé con tu ensayo

Sí porque solía hacerlo ella – respondí con fastidio

Y como explicas que se fue rápidamente de la biblioteca cuando me abrazaste

Dices – la muchacha tenía toda mi atención – que estaba celosa

Sí – sonrió – le gustas tonto

No

Ayer fue a buscarte – solo la miraba sorprendido – o le creíste la excusa de ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Yo

Lo arruinaste , ayer te vi discutiendo con ella

¿Cómo? No te vi ¿Qué hacías?

Eso no importa

Eres un imbécil – me golpeó el brazo – te lo mereces

No entiendes

¿Entender qué? Sé valiente , díselo

Y que me rechace

Sí , si nunca arriesgas , no sabrás

A ella le gustas

Te dejo de tarea – sonrió - el viernes dime 5 situaciones, ya sabes en tu escuela anterior. En que pensaste que ella puede estar interesada en ti

Es una estupidez

Solo piénsalo y discúlpate– jaló mi corbata y me acercó a ella –Una persona que quiere no lastiima

Después de analizar todas esas conversaciones con diferentes personas. Decidí que era hora de asumir mis errores y ser honesto. Así eso me lastime. Fui decidido a buscarla.

Herms – estoy asustado y mucho , ella es inteligente y decidida en cualquier momento puede maldecirme

Ronald – respondió de manea impersonal

Lo siento – lo solté. Ella simplemente suspiro y cerró su libro. La entendía, muchas veces le había pedido disculpas. No se movía del sofá así que me arrodillé para verla a los ojos-Perdóname.

Ron , yo

Escúchame por favor – le sostuve la mano – perdóname por ser el idiota más grande del mundo mágico

No creo que seas el número uno , pero si estas en el ranking de los 10

Exacto , por eso perdóname

Te perdono

No , quiero que me cueste – le aparté un mechón de cabello del rostro - No me lo hagas fácil

Wow – dijo muy sorprendida – que sucede – por primera vez Hermione no entendía

Perdóname por – tuve que expresar todo el valor que tenía, por algo mi casa real es Gryffindor – Lavender

¿Qué? Por qué tendrías que pedirme disculpas por … ella- Se levantó bruscamente – No tienes que

Pero quiero –también me levanté. Ella bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada y eso me destrozó. La abracé – Perdóname por no escucharte. Tú me conoces – Ella me abrazó aún más fuerte y sentí sus lágrimas caer en mi hombro.

Y tú a mi

Mañana le pediré disculpas a James

Eso estaría muy bien – nos quedamos abrazados. Tenía mucho más por decir, no quería arruinarlo – Tengo algo que contarte

Cierto, ¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa

En las cocinas – ella abría más los ojos - como sabes los elfos

Los elfos … - es muy impaciente

Trabajan todos con un sueldo y tienes vacaciones

Todos – decía muy emocionada - ¿Pero le pagan lo suficiente? ¿ellos?

No te estreses Herms, están felices créeme. Te prometo que te llevaré.

Me costó dormir, debido en que pensaba en Hermione. No quise arruinar la situación, diciéndole lo que sentía. Quería decirle que hubiera preferido mil veces ser su novio que el de Lavender. No es que me incomodara Lavender, es una chica hermosa y buena persona, simplemente no es Hermione. Como le había dicho, ella es la única que me conoce. Por sus convivencias, por tantos años de amistad y conversaciones privadas. Conversaciones que nos había unido de una manera muy diferente que con Harry.

Ambos habíamos sido sinceros al contar nuestros miedos, nuestra lealtad a Harry y todo lo que vivíamos. Por otro lado me sentía triste, porque me contuve para no decirle ms sentimientos. Eso no sería leal por mi parte. Ella está casada con Harry y tienen tres hijos.

Eso me atormentaba, el jueves subí más temprano que mis compañeros a dormir, puse un encantamiento. Y recordé mi día, con los hijos de "mis mejores amigos"

_James ¿podemos hablar?_

_¿Cómo personas civilizadas?_

_Sí – sonreí tímidamente – Lo siento_

_No te preocupes todo está olvidado_

_No debí reaccionar así_

_Es cierto , pero enloqueciste por tu hermana mejor_

_Sí , creo que _

_Tengo una hermana menor , y yo hubiera reaccionado peor_

_¿Son tres?_

_SÍ – Me dio una palmada en la espalda , en señal de que estábamos bien – Me hubiera encantado que estés en Gryffindor - sonrió divertido – Supongo que dieron la oportunidad a que Albus este con su padrino – me quedé en shock _

_¿Soy el padrino de Albus?_

_Sí – me guiñó el ojo – no se lo digas a nadie. Tengo que irme – suspiró y su semblante descarado y juguetón cambio a uno triste – Gracias, Albus es cerrado. Sé que está llevando mejor esta pelea con papá porque tú lo apoyas_

Albus – dejó su libro de pociones – yo

_Puede dejar de mirarlo y decirle que sucede – intervino Scorpius_

_¿Qué hubiera pasado, sí no hubiera aceptado que estés en Slytherin?_

_¿Nos hubiéramos peleado para saber quién se quedaría con Scorpius? – bromeó alegre_

_Obviamente – dijo el rubio_

_Ya no preguntaré – presté nuevamente atención a mi libro_

_No me diste tiempo de pensar lo negativo – dijo meditándolo – solo funcionó bien_

_¿Te disculpaste con James? – dijo distraídamente Scorpius , para que la conversación no sea cursi_

_Sí , estamos en paz – medité unos segundos y decidí preguntar - El confesó que soy tu padrino – ambos chicos se tensaron_

_Sí ¿Te incomoda?_

_No – suspiré – se supone que _

_¿Qué eres su mejor amigo? – el rubio preguntó aun concentrado en su libro_

_Sí – dije con tristeza – Sí uno de ustedes tuviera un hijo obviamente haría padrino al otro_

_Sí – dijeron al unísono _

_No quiero romper más reglas Ron _

Entiendo que Albus no quisiera contarme más. Pero era tan extraño. ¿Dejamos se ser amigos ¿Por qué Harry no me hizo el padrino de su hijo? Aunque si me odiara no me hubiera padrino de su segundo hijo. El tema con Harry me está afectando. Debería encerrar mi mierda y hablar con Harry. Mañana lo haría.

Estuve esquivando mucho a Glory, esa chica es extraña. Me era difícil encontrar a Albus y Scorpius. Se la pasaban ignorando a sus padres y corriendo por toda la escuela. Me enfurecía esa actitud.

Los encontré desprolijos en la torre de astronomía, el lugar favorito de ambos. Me expresaron su malestar. Me parecía tan extraño como estos dos chicos grandiosos y perfectos, estén actuando tan inseguros frente a sus padres de 16 años. Al salir de mi reunión de "El club de los patéticos" decidí arreglar los asuntos pendientes con Harry. No quería seguir incubando celos. Él siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, aceptándome como soy. A pesar de que pudo estar al lado de gente más importante, me eligió como amigo. Se convirtió en mi hermano. Y de repente sí mi amistad con Harry se recuperaba, lo ayudaría con su relación con Albus.

Harry – lo llamé , lo notaba acalorado

No te me acerques

¿esta idiota?

No te hagas el pobrecito

Me iré para no darte un golpe

Que miedo

Eres un imbécil

No eres el único con problemas Ronald

¿Usarás tu excusa de tu cicatriz, Potter? – dije furioso

Tú , nunca lo entendería

Aquí no existe Voldemort – dije su nombre por primera vez – No usas la excusa que estas así porque te duele la puta cicatriz – y antes que nos matemos a golpes me fui.


	13. Centrado

**Hola,**

**Como comenté anteriormente, este capítulo está centrado en la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio.**

**Espero que se encuentren bien lectores. **

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling. Escribo por placer**

**Saludos**

**Adam Griffin (Neville Longbotton)**

Hoy empezaba oficialmente mis clases. Desayuno en la mesa de leones, sigo con la mirada donde está la atención de Harry.

Es raro ¿no? - comento – verlo con el uniforme de Slytherin

Es como una pesadilla – bromeó – pero a él no le parece molestarle

Supongo que debe adaptarse – comenté mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente – sí hace un escándalo todo esto empeoraría

Sí , debe ser eso

Harry seguía distraído mirando a Giny con su hijo James y Fred. Ellos se veían entretenidos en historias. Me limité a no hacer un comentario. Y mis pensamientos me llevaban a 1996, a una conversación con Luna.

_A Harry le gusta Giny _

_No lo sé_

_Siempre lo atrapo mirándola. Ella mueve su hermoso cabello y el babea – reí por el comentario_

_Lo cierto es que es muy bonita – dije sin sonrojarme_

_Fuiste al baile con ella _

_¿Qué? _

_Al baile de Navidad por el torneo de los tres magos , bueno 4_

_Lo había olvidado – recordé – pero ella terminó quedándose con Cormac_

_Lo siento _

_No , ella fue amable conmigo y me divertí mucho – sonreí sinceramente – como nunca_

Tal vez tenía algo de razón, yo soy muy distraído. En clase de Pociones compartí grupo con Harry y Giny. Es extraño tener a Giny de compañera de Clase. Harry sorprendió a todos con sus habilidades en Pociones, no recordaba esa habilidad de su larga lista de talentos. Giny estaba muy distraída. Quise acercarme a ella, pero andaba muy distraía chocando con gente.

Muchas chicas se acercaron a nosotros en el almuerzo, en definitiva es la situación más surrealista. Al parecer somos interesantes porque somos chicos de intercambio. Harry me susurra _"Sólo sigue la corriente ". _Obedecí, él se veía de mejor humor, dimos información de "nuestra escuela", comimos tranquilamente y ellas se fueron. Fue un buen plan el de seguir la corriente.

Por la tarde Fred nos explicó que debemos participar de uno de los talleres, y es obligatorio el sábado participar de una hora de preparación física.

¿Es necesario? – pregunto asustado.

Sí, no te preocupes – el chico medita – Harry tú los entrenabas en ¿Cómo se llamaba? El ejército de Dumbledore

Es cierto – dije emocionado , sonrojándome

Pues si los ayudaba con hechizos

Entonces Neville , tu agilidad no es nula

Eso espero

Me parece una excelente idea que se tenga este taller – Fred rio suavemente y aplaudió. Harry lo observaba extrañado.

Te estas burlando – replicó mi amigo

No – el chico responde rápidamente – Es porqué – pensaba como buscando una excusa – Nah, te lo diré. Aplaudo porque fue tu idea

¿Yo propuse este taller?

Sí, en primero es un curso importante, va a la par con vuelo. De segundo a cuarto son dos horas. A partir de quinto es obligatoria solo una hora – Harry y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

¿No puedes contar más? – animé a preguntar, quería que Harry siga con buen humor. Yo estaba con buen humor y felicidad cuando me enteré que mi yo adulto es profesor y jefe de casa.

Claro – responde Fred con una gran sonrisa – Lo recuerdo , aunque era un niño aún ni siquiera entraba a Hogwarts , dabas un discurso – cambió su postura , carraspeó un poco , noté que intentaba imitar a un Harry Potter adulto-

"Señores de la comunidad mágica, es necesario incluir la preparación física. No solo se les debe enseñar a los jóvenes hechizos. Necesitan moverse con agilidad frente a situaciones de peligro. Sé que no hay grandes peligros como el pasado, pero siempre debemos estar preparados"

Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos por las palabras de Fred

Ese discurso suena tan tu – dije admirado, mi amigo solo sonrío tímidamente. Le avergonzaban los halagos.

Tienes muy buena memoria – le comentó a Fred

Sí, soy inteligente – puso su mano sobre su hombro – ese fue un gran discurso.

¿Qué es Coaching? - pregunté

Es como un entrenamiento , pero para ayudar a desarrollarte como persona – me mira divertido – deberían ir

Yo iré

Creo que no es lo mío – Harry aún miraba la lista – Tu no pareces necesitar de ese taller

Quiero dedicarme a los negocios – ambos miramos sorprendidos – Ya les dije soy inteligente, no solo una cara bonita – ríe, su sonrisa es contagiosa – Este taller me ayuda a enfocarme.

El martes terminaba, antes de eso. Tengo mi primera clase de Coaching. Me sentí confiado al estar con Fred, él es tan sociable y confiado. Esperamos y de pronto llegó Hermione con Roxanne.

Hola chicas – ambas me saludan con una sonrisa - ¿Tú también quieres dedicarte a los negocios? – le pregunto tímidamente a Roxanne

¿Qué? – dijo distraída – No, yo quiero ser cantante – No pudimos continuar con la conversación, llegaron apresurados Louis y Lucy.

Hola clase – dijo divertida la muchacha - Soy Hope Lowell. bienvenidos a los alumnos nuevos.

Quedé sorprendido que una chica tan joven de la clase. Hope me parecía extraña y relajada, no me imaginé que tenga este puesto. Después de una hora, me di cuenta de mi equivocación. Es muy buena y motivadora, se metía dentro de ti. Salí de la clase extasiado. Me alegro de haber tomado esta decisión. Mis manos ya no sudaban de nervios, me sentía más confiado. Caminé con Hermione hasta nuestra sala común.

Fue

Estupendo – completé

¿Cómo así decidiste inscribirte?

Fred. Me explicó de lo que trataba y me animé – dije encogiendo los hombros – y tu

Pues Roxanne , ella dijo que el taller le ayuda a controlar los nervios y enfocarse – meditó – pues yo no estaba muy convencida , pero me dijo que me ayudaría manejar el estrés – sonrió avergonzada

Claro , lo harás mejor – comenté – Eres brillante y organizada , jamás olvidas tus pendientes – proseguí , al notar su atención – y con estos talleres lo harás de una manera que te haga sentir menos ansiosa

Si – respondió – Eso es profundo – sonrío – Sabes Neville , me alegro que llevemos juntos el taller

A mí también – dije sinceramente

Mis clases no estaban nada mal. Al repetir el quinto curso, se me hacía más fácil de lo normal. Compartía clases también con Rose Weasley, es brillante y muy bonita. Parece una muñeca. Ella me ayudaba en mis clases, es muy agradable.

Mi versión adulta me felicitó por mi desempeño en Herbología. Seguramente me vi como un tonto, pero no podía dejar estar intimidado por mi yo adulto. ¿Quién puede estar intimidado de uno mismo? Solo pensarlo, me hace sentir estúpido. Tengo que seguir con los tallares de Coaching.

El miércoles conocí a mi hija, ya la había visto en una fotografía. Ella simplemente es perfecta. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Hola – dijo sonriéndome y me abrazo – Es todo tan extraño, pero me alegro de conocerte. Ya sabes a esta versión tuya

Yo estoy muy feliz – logro decir - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien , fue un viaje perfecto – se avergüenza – no me hagas caso o no pararé

No , me gustaría oír

Genial

Ella me relató el viaje a Brasil, a una escuela mágica. Las criaturas mágicas que habitan ese país, todo lo que había aprendido.

Claro fue trabajoso , estábamos con los chicos de tercero – su voz es enérgica , mientras que la de Frank siempre es suave –Cumplí rol de niñera – reí

¿y por qué te permitieron ir?

Porque estoy en el taller de Criaturas mágicas , no somos muchos

Y necesitaban ayuda , ya sabes niñeros- bromee

Sí , eso también – jugueteaba con sus libros – También fue Dominique Weasley , así que fue divertido – sonreí

Ella debe ser genial

Sí, es fantástica. Ella ganó el torneo de los tres magos

Wow – dije sorprendido – Y es una buena chica , muchas veces es como una hermana mayor

Me alegro

Decidimos ir al comedor para cenar. En el camino nos encontramos con Frank y Luna, quienes llegaban de la biblioteca.

Por cierto soy de Hupplepuff

Increíble

Que no te engañe su fragilidad – agrega Frank – Es la tejón más trabajadora

Todos los son – Agrega Luna

Es cierto , ella es la reina – reímos – pero tiene una determinación que cualquier león celaría

Todo iba bien hasta que estalló un drama entorno a James, Ron y Giny. Lo curioso es que noté algo extraño en Alice. Ella se mostraba realmente afectada, y sí le sumaba que James guardaba una foto de ella. Para muchos pudo parecer tonto pero no lo soy, no tanto. Ahora observo, no soy el más intuitivo pero podía darme cuenta de muchas situaciones: como que sabía que Albus estaba evitando a todos. Harry está enamorado de Giny y está extremadamente celoso. James no está enamorado de Giny, no sé cómo explicarlo pero el sentía algo diferente por ella, admiración quizás.

Luna y yo nos quedamos con Giny. Ella no necesitaba consuelo pero si ser escuchada. La notaba muy nerviosa, su labio inferior temblaba. Necesitaba a sus amigos.

Linda, no les hagas caso, todos son unos ignorantes – decía Luna

Sí siguen molestándote, yo mismo los hechizaré –dije seguro de mis palabras. Nos abrazamos.

En mi cuarto año fui al baile con ella. Muchas veces charlábamos del curso o Herbología. En mi quinto año con la creación del ED, compartí más charlas y risas con Giny. Después de nuestra aventura en el ministerio de magia, nos unimos con Luna. No podría explicar cómo. Simplemente los tres compartíamos más anécdotas. Nos enviábamos cartas en el verano, algo tan surrealista.

Ese profesor es muy gracioso – comentaba Luna, tuve que dejar mis pensamientos a un lado, y mover la cabeza como sí nunca dejé de desconectarme.

¿Todo bien? - me preguntó Giny

Solo recordaba los golpes que recibimos

En el ministerio – completaron

Nuestra gran aventura – agregó Giny

Estoy feliz – las miré , emocionado – yo no tengo ningún problema con los demás , pero se siente genial tener un grupo de amigos

Sí , como Ron , Hermione y Harry – comentó la pelirroja – yo los envidiaba

Pero ahora tenemos nuestro trío – dije con emoción

Eso se oyó muy sexual – comentó de pronto la rubia

Luna – exclamamos ,luego reímos

Dejando la entonación sexual – prosiguió Giny – Me encanta tenerlos como amigos

Seguimos charlando, hasta que Giny nos dijo que quería charlar con Malfoy. La idea me parecía espantosa. Pero nuestra amistad, se basa en respeto y confianza. Sé que ella es una chica inteligente, sabrá que hacer.

Entré con Luna a nuestra sala común, nos sentamos en el sofá con el fin de relajarnos y alejarnos del drama. Lo conseguimos unos minutos.

Harry nos puedes escuchar por favor – decía muy enojada Rose

¿Por qué me mintieron?

Será por esta reacción estúpida – gritó James

¿Qué sucede? – intervino Luna

Albus está en Slytherin – respondió Harry, quedé sorprendido. Esa era la razón por la cual nos evitaba.

¿Eso te molesta tanto? – respondió Albus con voz enérgica.

No. Me molesta que me oculten cosas, que me ignoren, siento como si no los conociera– Sentí que direccionaba sus ojos a mí y Luna. Luego buscaba los de Giny, quien hace un instante, estaba cerca de Malfoy.

Claro – dijo dolido James – El gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico ¿Cómo podríamos hacerte esto? Quitándole protagonismo - me estremecí por sus palabras.

James, por favor – intervino Fred. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada triste, esto funcionó para que James se calmara.

Tenía miedo – la voz de Albus se alzó– De tu reacción. Tu eres mi padre de 16, no eres el padre que me sonrió y dijo que podría desbaratar todos los prejuicios hacia la casa de Slytherin – Harry palideció. Quise intentar acercarme a él. Pero la mano de Alice cogió mi mano. La sentí nerviosa y sus manos sudaban

Hay algo más padre – suspiró – Mi segundo nombre es Severus- Con lo dicho se fue de la sala, Rose y Scorpius corrieron tras de él. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Severus", de escucharlo solo me estremecí.

Harry subió a la habitación, sin decir nada más. Giny está paralizada, en medio de la sala, noto que sus ojos tienen lágrimas que se niega a dejar escapar. Quiero acercarme pero me distrae la voz de James.

Es un imbécil – decía

James, James – chasqueaba los dedos – Enfócate – el chico se tranquilizó - Dale su tiempo

Yo – decía nervioso – Giny , no

Ese Potter , es un idiota – decía mientras subía hacia la habitación que compartimos los chicos

Giny por favor – me acerqué

Oh no Neville. Suéltame si no también usaré contigo el mocomurciélagos

Escucha – dije tranquilo – Sé que puedes hechizarnos a todos aquí – suspiré – Peo no es el momento que esperemos respuestas lógicas de Harry

Tienes mucha razón – apoyó Alice - Él no está pasándolo bien

¿Qué no está pasándolo bien? – dijo James molesto , pero en ningún momento le levantó la voz

No , recuerden todo el peso que lleva en su época

No lo sabemos porque aún no ha pasado – agregó Luna

Cierto , es un año difícil para el- responde mi hija – mejor vayamos a dormir

Luna y Giny se despiden, se van a descansar. Luna me guiña el ojo, como diciéndome que todo irá bien. Me siento un poco mejor.

Alice te acompañaré a tu sala

No te preocupes Nev – responde James – Yo lo haré

Pero – iba a protestar

Nev, será peligroso sí tú vas – agregó Fred – nosotros conocemos todos los atajos. Y sabemos cómo mover nuestras fichas para salirnos con la nuestra

Estaré bien – me tranquiliza mi hija – Ellos son familia – se despide con un beso en mi mejilla.

Subo a mi habitación, mi cama es la más alejada a la puerta. Malfoy siempre pone un hechizo para no saber lo que sucede dentro de sus cortinas. A veces quiero preguntarle cual es el hechizo, pero eso sería suicidio. Me alisto para dormir, sigo sin señales de Harry. Hay dos opciones está encerrado detrás de sus cortinas como Malfoy o ha huido con su capa. Prefiero no pensar en él.

Al día siguiente todo sigue tenso, dedicarme a mis cursos sin contrariar a Harry. No lo justifico pero él está pasando por mucho.

Hey Hermione

Oh Neville – me saluda distraída – Haz hablado con Harry

No , prefiero darle su espacio

Bueno – suspira – creo que es lo mejor. Hablé con James

Luce mejor – pregunto preocupado

Sí , me dice que habló con Giny – medita un momento – no hay malentendidos entre ellos

Me alegra saber eso

Sabes – ella seguía distraída – A veces pienso que James tiene razón

A qué te refieres- pregunté curioso. Es difícil escuchar a Hermione admitir que alguien tenga razón

Él dijo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí – le costaba que las palabras salgan – y que quizás no es malo, saber lo que sucede – me modio el labio inferior - ¿Qué opinas?

Pues – jugué nerviosamente con mi cabello – yo conozco a mis hijos , he tenido de profesor de Herbología a mí mismo y no ha pasado nada grave

Pero podría

¿Cuál es el sentido que estemos aquí?

Es algo que me muero por descubrir – me dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo – nos vemos

Caminé con dirección donde se encontraba James, quiero charlar con él es tan amable conmigo. Y aunque no lo admito en voz alta, quiero saber cuál es la relación con Alice. Sin embargo, ya no estaba. Caminé sin rumbo y encontré a Fred coqueteando con una chica de Ravenclaw.

Nos vemos preciosa – dijo coqueto , guiñándole un ojo - Mi muchacho

Hola Fred

¿Qué haces?

Paseando

Sí tú lo dices – caminamos juntos - Te gustó el taller de Hope ¿cierto?

Sí – dije sinceramente – Solo que aún no hago la tarea que nos dejó

Fortalezas y debilidades

Eso – dije avergonzado – solo hice debilidades – inevitablemente me sonrojé

Eres fantástico

No , yo soy un tonto – dije sin perturbarme – el fantástico es mi versión adulta

Está bien – su sonrisa juguetona desapareció , nada usual en el – El domingo te ayudaré

¿En serio? – dije más emocionado de lo que quise sonar

Sí , ya te dije me agradas – me dio una palmada – Al principio es difícil eso de poner tus fortalezas , luego será más sencillo – No podía imaginarme un Fred tímido e inseguro

Seguimos caminando y charlando, después de varios intentos me atreví a hacerle la pregunta que tanto quería saber.

Necesito que seas sincero

¿Por qué si no explotarás?

Sí – el alzó las cejas – James y Alice

Oh – dijo asombrado – No son novios , sí esa es tu duda

Bien – dije un poco tranquilo. James es fantástico pero al parecer es un rompecorazones

Él – buscaba las palabras correctas – la respeta mucho. Tu eres su padrino

¿Qué yo qué?

Ups. Spoiler – dio esto último como cantando – Eres su padrino , no diré más

Wow , es solo qué pensé que sería Ron

Eres tú. Historia corta , porque ya sabes que amo hablar- sonrió y prosiguió – Ambos hemos sido muy unidos a Frankie , inseparables – recordaba con alegría – La llegada de Alice fue muy especial para Frank – suspiró – pero también lo fue para James

¿Por qué? - pregunté intrigado

No lo sé con exactitud – se quedó mirando por la ventana – El creció rodeado de pelos rojos. Pero para el Alice era la bebe más bonita de cabello rojo

La información que me dio Fred, aún revoloteaba por mi cabeza. ¿Yo padrino del hijo mayor de Harry? ¿Tan mal esta la relación de ellos en el futuro? Tiene sentido por qué a James le agrado mucho. La otra historia, al respecto de Alice. Uno no puede enamorarse a una edad tan temprana. James le debe llevar dos años. Quizás le pareció una bebe linda. Ella de seguro era muy adorable, o solo era cosas de niños. Pero entonces porque llevaba una foto de ella .Nuevamente me había perdido, escucho una pelea, quise participar pero por alguna razón me quedé inmóvil.

El señor perfecto

Déjame en paz , Montgomery

Sí no qué – dijo burlonamente – me acusarás con tu papi – Frank simplemente lo ignoró

Claro , sí es que le puedes decir papá

Cállate – Frank lo empujó muy fuerte contra la pared – en tu asquerosa vida ,insultes a mi padre

El recogido tiene agallas – antes que ambos puedan reaccionar , se acercó una profesora

¿Todo bien Longbotton?

Sí – dijo secamente , ella los analizó

Ambos son excelentes alumnos , retírense – los miro como queriendo leer sus pensamientos – no quiero bajarle puntos a dos estudiantes modelo

Me sentí indignado y asqueado por no ayudarlo. Al contrario me quedé oculto. Sentí vergüenza. No me costó mucho y encontré a Luna, charlé con ella al respecto de Frank. Decidí seguir su consejo de darle su espacio. Luna me nombró su persona favorita número 3, eso me hizo sonreír. No enumeraba pero para mí, Luna también es una de mis personas favoritas

El viernes llegó. Vi a Alice en los jardines .Ella estaba sentada al lado de un árbol. Está muy concentrada en su libro pero se notaba un poco de tristeza.

Hola – ella me sonrió y tomé como una invitación para sentarme - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien , el clima no está mal – la miré directamente a los ojos – y como van tus clases

Bien , estoy ansioso por compartir Herbología contigo

Es cierto – sonrió genuinamente – Me gusta mucho esa asignatura aunque no soy tan buena como tú – Sonreí, seguimos charlando de clases, anécdotas con profesores. Sentía algo extraño al respecto a mis hijos, no podía explicarlo. ¿Soy un buen padre? – comenté tímidamente , casi balbuceaba

Claro que sí – me dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro – Eres grandioso. Tú y mamá son estupendos , los mejores padres que una niña puede pedir

Alice , sé qué no pueden revelarnos ciertos detalles del futuro – suspiré – soy yo el que más conoce mi futuro – ella me miraba inquieta

¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo temerosa

He escuchado algo – sentía vergüenza – algo de Frank… que el… bueno no importa… deben ser personas envidiosas. Sí eso es, él es el mejor alumno.

Sí él es el mejor – jugó con sus manos – es brillante , amable y todo un caballero

Estoy orgulloso de el – me avergoncé – no debí

Hay gente idiota – se sonrojó un poco – ¿Qué escuchaste?

Él lo llamó" recogido" – me invadió la tristeza y comencé a sentir dolor

Asqueroso – dijo molesta - La verdad es que … no debería decírtelo , pero lo haré- me tomó delicadamente la mano – Nosotros no somos tus hijos biológicos

Oh – es lo único que pude decir, dolía saber esto. Mi felicidad se desvaneció.

No te deprimas – se acercó para que solo yo la escuche – Nos salvaste, nos adoptaron y criaron. Fuimos y somos los más felices, crecimos en un hogar lleno de amor.

Me alegra escucharlo – sentía el corazón perdido. Mis hijos perfectos no tenían mis genes

Lo siento , no puedo decirte más – dijo angustiada

No es necesario – la abracé – Gracias

No debes agradece – dijo juguetonamente

Solo quiero decirte que me tienes – me señalé – a mi versión de 16, para lo que necesites. Soy bueno escuchando – finalicé, no quería decir nada más.

De regreso al castillo, seguía con mi cara de tristeza. Sé que lo que me dijo Alice es real. Sin embargo duele. Vi a varios niños corriendo jugando y gritando

Apúrate Granger

Ese apellido me hizo temblar. No quería involucrarme en otra historia, quizás por mi tristeza. Seguramente soy dramático y exagero. Debe haber muchos Granger en Inglaterra. Me dirijo a mi haitación.

Hola Nev

Oh Roxy – dije dejando mis pensamientos atrás

¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, solo cansado. Un día largo

Te acompaño a tu sala común

Claro – dije sorprendido. Comentamos de las clases

Hay algunos rumores – sonrió – No los tomes enserio

¿Qué rumores?

No has leído – dijo sorprendida – hay tantos – estaba aterrado , que sea una burla hacia Frank

Es sobre Frank – tragué saliva

Sí – se me acercó – de él y Luna

¿Romance? – dije extrañado

Sí , al parecer son muy unidos

Luna es muy amable

Quizás demasiado

Son solo rumores

Claro , eso digo – suspiró – no estaría de más , estar alertas y esto no salga de control

¿A qué te refieres?

Que ocurra quizás algo inocente pero – jugó con sus manos formando una bomba – pum

¿Pum? – se mordió el labio inferior – que ocurra un caos de viajes en el tiempo

Todo lo que me dijo Roxanne me parecía tan absurdo. Luna coqueteando con Frank. Eso no podría ser real. Solo un mal entendido. Creo que es mejor dormir.

_De pronto todos los viajeros del tiempo estábamos en escaleras, separados. Las escaleras se movían en diferentes direcciones. Nos apartábamos y juntábamos. Alice gritaba aterrada "van a desaparecer "Todos estábamos asustado girando, miro mis manos y estas se asemejaban a los de un fantasma. " Te dije que no debías besar a Luna "gritaba Roxanne, mientras Frank solo podía decir entre sollozos "lo siento"_

Neville , despierta – me asusté tanto que caí de mi cama

Harry ¿qué sucede? – el lucía realmente mal. Parecía como sí hubiera escapado de Azkaban

Ve donde las chicas y despiértalas. Necesito contarles algo

Por Merlín Harry es la 1 de la mañana

Es urgente – decidí creerle


	14. Intenso

**Hola,**

**Este es el último capítulo de la primera semana en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio. Demoré porque el internet en mi país es muy lento**

**Creo que aquí terminan los capítulos largos. Ayúdenme con la encuesta ( Desde la versión pc)**

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**Daniel Parks (Harry Potter)**

No puedo dormir. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. No sé cómo expresar todo lo que siento. Este viaje me tiene agotado: No sabemos el motivo del viaje, me aterra saber qué pasa con nosotros en 1996 ¿desaparecimos? ¿Nuestra vida continúa? Solo espero que en 1996 Voldemort no se haya apoderado del mundo mágico.

Por otro lado estoy inmensamente feliz que en este futuro no existe Voldemort, que tengo una familia. Pude vencerlo ¿A costa de qué? Un Weasley fallecido, el mago más poderoso Dumbledore también muerto ¿Soy solo yo qué se encuentra tan preocupado?

Hermione hace lo que mejor sabe: investigar todo en libros. Así que no me extraña que este enfrascada en su investigación con Louis. Me siento raro al no estar con ella y Ron. Sorpresivamente mi amigo está en Slytherin, sí Slytherin. El explotará y tendré que estar ahí para sostenerlo.

Giny, es alguien que ha estado en mi cabeza hace mucho. En este tiempo, no hablo casi nada con ella. Se siente extraño. Todo con los Weasley es extraño. ¿Casado con Hermione? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ese tema ha separado el trio que formábamos, siempre juntos. Tanto ella como yo nos sentíamos incomodos. Admito que no me encuentro con buen humor, intentaré hacer esto más llevadero.

Quise empezar mi lunes tranquilo pero eso no se dio. Siento como si no tuviera control de mi vida, solo pasara frente mis ojos. Me encuentro en mi cama pensando. Mis pensamientos hasta ahora se dividen en dos listas:

**Lista N° 1: Lo bueno**

El futuro no es tan malo. Sobrevivimos al viaje del tiempo.

Tenemos a nuestra familia.

Es una experiencia especial.

El futuro se ve feliz sin un psicópata que intenta matarme.

Giny está soltera y comparto clases con ella. Es muy agradable

Hasta ahora las clases son mejores que en mi tiempo. No tengo que ver el pelo grasiento de Snape.

No me asfixian con el tema del "elegido".

Los comentarios de Fred, al respecto que propuse el taller de preparación física. Esa conversación me animó mucho.

Los chicos del futuro son raros pero agradables.

**Soy un simple estudiante de intercambio con una vida normal**

**Lista N° 2: Lo malo**

Albus esta resfriado y no puedo verlo.

No nos consideran para averiguar más de este viaje, por lo menos no como quisiera.

James es mi hijo, sin embargo hasta ahora no he convivido con él, tendré que esperar los demás días. Apenas es lunes.

Aunque el sí invitó a Giny al Quiditch, y a mí no. Debe ser su emoción por que ella es jugadora profesional.

Ron está muy cómodo con Malfoy junior, demasiado. Y no le molesta vestir de verde. Bueno debe ser que quiere adaptarse. Pero no me ha hablado en todo el día. Deja de pensar tanto Harry, seguro mañana reirán nuevamente.

Giny no siente nada de alegría de compartir más tiempo conmigo. Creo que me evita. No evita a James o Edward Thomas, que irónicamente es el hijo de su novio actual .Novio de 1996.

**Soy un simple estudiante de intercambio con una vida normal, no sé qué es la normalidad.**

Llega el martes y decido estar de mejor humor. Mi estrategia es que mi lista de lo bueno aumente y mi lista de lo malo se acorte. Decido relajarme, me encontraba en la biblioteca con Neville avanzando tarea de pociones. Realizar la tarea de pociones no me parece pesado, al contrario. Raro.

Hola chicos

Hola Rose – responde Neville – Emiliana

¿Cómo van la tarea?

Creo que bien – digo con una sonrisa

Claro eres muy bueno en esa clase – comenta Rose, observándome fijamente. Es algo intimidante pero lo disimulo.

Así es – sonrió nuevamente

El profesor es genial – interviene Emiliana para aligerar el momento

A mi no se me da tan bien

Neville , sí necesitas ayuda Harry puede ayudarte

¿Enserio? – preguntó emocionado

Err si – dije rascándome la nuca – no soy tan buen maestro

Que dices , fuiste excelente en el ED

Tienes experiencia enseñando – continuó Rose

Bueno creo que – comentó Emiliana , antes que pueda decir algo – Rose no deberías

Cierto – dijo cambiando su semblante – nos vemos

¿Puedo? – dijo Emiliana señalando la silla

Sí

Daniel – es raro que no use mi nombre real , pero hay mucha gente alrededor ahora – no le hagas mucho caso a Rose , está bajo presión

Entiendo – dije con simpleza , mientras seguía con mi redacción

Adam, sí deseas puedo ayudarte en pociones – mi amigo sonrió – no tengo el talento de Rose, Albus o Scorpius, pero se me da bien enseñar.

Eso sería genial – ella le sonrió

Dices que Albus es talentoso en pociones - pregunté muy intrigado

Sí – dijo alegre – claro el talento seguro lo ha heredado de ti

O de mi madre – dije en voz alta

Sí – dijo como recordando – Slughorn lo mencionó

Slughorn – dijimos al unísono con Neville

Sí – dijo con tranquilidad – Ah explico – suspiró - el sigue siendo Jefe de Slytherin, pero ya no enseña.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, es agradable.

¿Aún tiene el club?

De eminencias – alzó la ceja – sí – cambió de tema - ¿Eligieron su tallares?

Sí , Coaching – respondió confiado mi amigo

Pensaba en Primeros Auxilios – respondí

Genial , aunque empezará la próxima semana

¿Alguna vez lo has llevado?

No – respondió – sé que sus clases con interesantes

Había sentido que mi actitud positiva me ayudaba mucho, a pesar de mi fastidio de los últimos días .Sin embargo mi conexión con Ron y Hermione está más que distante.

Miércoles. Decido que hoy me acercaré a mis amigos, no permitiré que lo que vimos en esa esfera roja nos separe. Hemos vivido tanto juntos, diré sobrevivido. Eso es más fuerte que cualquier viaje en el tiempo.

Creo que también intentaré acercarme a Giny, y demostrarle que mis problemas con Ron no deben afectar mi relación con ella. Ella y yo no somos amigos, pero somos ¿familia? Eso suena peor. Porque a una hermana no deseas estamparle un beso. Lo cierto es que tenemos un vínculo: La salvé de Tom, eso. Ambos tuvimos que lidiar con él. De cierta manera a ambos nos ha poseído. Nos gusta el Quiditch, ella pude ser cazadora o buscador. Somos apasionados, nos gusta ganar. Ella es parecida a mí aparentemente calmada. No expresamos nuestras emociones con los demás, somos reservados. Aunque se besuquea en público me dice una voz. En el verano tuvimos cortas conversaciones pero que no olvidaré.

La clase con Neville es genial, es entretenido. Los alumnos lo observan con admiración, y ni que decir de Neville.

Es estupendo – le digo en voz baja a Giny

Sí – señaló con la cabeza a Neville – se ve tan feliz

Sí– sonrío – ganando muchos puntos

Me dan ganas de seguir la carrera de Herbología – dijo juguetona, no pude resistirlo y acomodé su mechón de cabello.

Hace unos años esa acción hubiera hecho que Giny se desmaye. No esperaba eso, pensé que sería algo entre amigos. Su respuesta fue otra, se alejó de mí. Una voz aguda y pequeña me dice que tal vez aún le guste. Esperanza.

Estábamos charlando con Fred, ella lucía tan distraída. Se fue en busca de James, mi hijo. Se sentía feo. Tomé un jugo invitación de Fred. Luego de varios minutos decidí caminar, no fue difícil decir una excusa.

Mi cabeza siempre es un lío, no sabía manejar mis emociones pero ahora sentía todo más intenso. Desbordante. Me digo a mi mismo que solo debo despejar mi mente. Y de pronto la vi, envuelta en los brazos de James. Ella con una apariencia, no me atrevo a decirlo. La punzada nuevamente me ataca. Lo mejor es alejarme.

Almorcé solo un poco, aún tenía las punzadas. Ron y Hermione, pienso en ellos, hasta ahora no he podido charlar con ellos. Albus es calmado, creo que él se parece a mí, no solo físicamente. Intento buscarlo, por todo el castillo. Veo a Scorpius y Rose, ellos son sus amigos, pero no puedo preguntarles nada ya que se encierran en un aula. Soy un idiota, reviso mi bolsillo y aún tengo el mapa del merodeador en mi bolsillo. ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? Me di cuenta del mapa el sábado por la noche, cuando me cambié de ropa por la de Albus. Ahora es momento de usarla, tengo muchas dificultades, no aparecen todos los nombres o a veces desaparecen. ¿Será porque existen dos mapas actualmente?

Disculpa – dije distraído. Había chocado por seguir entendiendo el mapa

Harry – escuché la voz de Ron y guardé el mapa - ¿Cómo estás? - ¿Enserio me estaba preguntado eso?

Destilando felicidad – dije toscamente , se merecía eso por una pregunta tan estúpida

Tranquilo – dijo furioso – no te descargues conmigo – decidió alejarse, no lo iba a permitir. Sentía fuego recorrer mi cuerpo

Veo , que hasta ya te sientes cómodo en las mazmorras

Sí – respondió – ¿Algún problema? – Claro que lo había , me ignoraba pero sí le gustaba estar con las serpientes

No – dije y nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos

Hola Matt – dijo un chica de Slytherin - Me dijeron que Al salió de la enfermería

Eh sí – ¿Por qué no sabía eso? Porqué luce tan asustado el traidor

¿Le dieron de alta? – pregunté

Entraré a verlo – la muchacha parecía emocionada. Se dirigió a las mazmorras

¿Qué hace Al en las mazmorras? – pregunté intentando usar legeremancia

Scorpius – dijo– son mejores amigos , ya sabes lo deja pasar

Uhmm no creo que les encante tener a un Gryffindor dentro

Son otros tiempos – esta situación es tan extraña– nos vemos

El comportamiento de mis hijos, Giny y Ron realmente me están alterando. Caminaba sin rumbo pensando en el extraño día.

Qué pasa Harry

Nada – dije enfadado

James me mandó a buscarte – decía Fred

¿Y eso por qué?

Creo que no estás de humor – decía – Practicaremos Quiditch

No tengo escoba – sonrió – ya conseguimos una para ti , anímate

Lo seguí al campo, tenían reservado uno pequeño. Fred me presentó al guardián y a uno de los bateadores del equipo de Gryffindor

Entonces no es una práctica- pregunté curioso

No – respondió James – verás – puso una mano en mi hombro – En una semana vendrán unos reclutadores

¿Reclutadores? – James solo sonreía

Reclutadores para captar a las promesas de Quiditch- jugó con el cabello de James – este muchacho es una estrella

Entonces quiero practicar- bajó su voz – para lucirme – mi hijo al sonreír solo parecía un niño de 11 años

Ya estoy lista – me distrajo la voz de Giny. Aún en mi cabeza se reproducía las imágenes de ella con James en circunstancias extrañas.

Me cambé de ropa para ayudar a James. Alejé los pensamientos negativos y decidí que me divertiría. El Quiditch siempre será el escape para mis problemas, todo tendría una explicación lógica. Giny se encontraba ansiosa para saber cómo lo ayudaríamos.

Esto haremos, Fred es el guardián. No necesitamos un buscador

¿Entonces? - pregunté

Soy cazador , tú y Giny me apoyarán como cazadores

Yo

Eres bueno – me dijo – Tienes talento para regalar – eso me gustó

Te ayudaremos con lo que es trabajo de equipo

Sí , brillante – alzó su pulgar – Un bateador del quipo

¿Y Edward? – preguntó –quiero decir él es

Sí, está ocupado. Traje dos chicos fuertes

Pero ellos no son del equipo - agregué

Nope – respondió Fred – Pero son fuertes y lo mejor de todo es que odian a James

Entonces quieres afrontar una paliza – dije dudoso

Para enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles- respondió Giny – brillante – me irrita su química

Difícil no significa imposible – Respondió. Giny solo sonrió

La práctica estuvo genial. Simplemente me divertí. Giny me sonreía, y no fue nada mal como cazador. James, el vuela espectacular, como evitaba a los golpeadores, fue estupendo. Tomamos un jugo con Giny para refrescarnos.

En la cena, conocí a la hija de Neville. No entiendo porque James quiere contarnos sobre el futuro. Lo observo y es como sí no lo dice explotará en cualquier momento. Yo sé quiénes son mis hijos, es una ventaja sobre Luna, Giny y Ron. ¿Qué es lo que él nos quiere revelar? Ni siquiera es unido a Hermione.

¿Patatas? – dijo Fred de repente

Claro – me serví un par y el agregó un poco de jugo

La cena agradable se arruinó. No podía evitar mi enojo. Por fin compartía con Ron y Hermione, no como antes pero reíamos .Ron y yo habíamos olvidado lo ocurrido en la tarde y todo fluía.

Hasta que leí lo que decía la famosa Gossip Witch

_Sabíamos que los estudiantes de intercambio darían mucho de qué hablar. Quien se roba todas las miradas, pues April Mac Hanon. Esta pelirroja (a pesar que abundan muchas) es atractiva y lo sabe. No se despega de James Potter, quien al parecer ya quiere una relación seria (justo el año que se gradúa). _

_James ha amenazado a todos los chicos para que no se le acerquen. Está dispuesto a perder su amistad con Andrew Thomas por ella. _

_Adjuntamos evidencias de este romance intercolegial _

Describían lo que yo ya había observado, entonces no eran solo ideas mías.

Aquí dice que le advertiste a muchos que ni intenten fijarse en ella – argumenté. No me importaban las miradas asesinas.

Giny sin pensarlo prefirió ser golpeada por Ron. Soportaría el dolor todo para protegerlo. No pude evitarlo. Salí del comedor con la intención de saber de Albus. Después me percaté que Alice estaba al lado mío, ella no decía nada. Solo caminaba con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Estas

Bien – finalizó

Buscaba en el mapa la ubicación de Albus, me tomó mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontré. Me dirigí hacia su ubicación. No quise escuchar su conversación pero lo hice

Quieres decir que Ron no se enojó – decía Emiliana

Sí – respondió Albus – Le costó pero dijo que me apoyaba

Eso fue grandioso – agregó Scorpius

Bien ,pero ahora debes decirle a tu padre

Sí

¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme? Sí lo apoyaba Ron, claro que yo también podría. Es mi hijo solo tengo que escucharlo y entenderlo, es obvio que le cuesta. Me dirigí a la biblioteca para poder hablar, sé que él me buscaría en el mapa. Esperé mucho y lo vi, no tenía el uniforme del colegio.

Hola

Hola – silencio – me alegra que te dieran de alta

Sí es estupendo

Te ves extraño – comenté

A los 16 también eres experto en legeremancia – bromeó

No – suspiré - ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Yo – el solo meditaba – sabes todos dicen que me parezco mucho a ti

Ya lo creo - reímos

Seguro que no quieres decirme algo

Lo siento, te he abandonado – se rascó la nuca – ya sabes cursar nuevamente sexto año o parte de él.

Salimos de la biblioteca rumbo a mi sala común. Reíamos tan genuinamente. Él se parece mucho a mí. No solo físicamente. Me siento culpable no sentir la misma conexión con James.

Potter – escuché la voz de Slughorn, ambos volteamos, el profesor me observó extrañado.

Oh eres el alumno de intercambio – me brindó su mano – un gusto muchacho

Profesor , acompaño a Daniel a su sala común

Siempre un modelo a seguir – Albus sonrió, por un momento me aterró, me recordaba a la sonrisa de Tom Riddle.

Si me disculpa estamos algo atrasados – su voz es tan tranquila y educada

Claro mi muchacho , solo que

He estado en la enfermería

Sí he escuchado

Me pondré al día , y el sábado por la tarde puedo pasar a su despacho a tomar el té

Excelente , excelente trae a tu prima contigo

Por supuesto- Nos despedimos .Albus hizo algo parecido a una reverencia

Que fue eso – dije riendo

Modales – dijo juguetón

Oh Potter – dijo volteando – Debes de dar tu mayor esfuerzo , Gryffindor nos está destrozando

Claro – dijo alzando un puño. Esperé que el profesor desapareciera del pasillo.

Albus ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Yo

¿De qué casa eres?

Sabes yo

Albus solo dime

Slytherin

Ya había deducido esto, solo necesitaba una confirmación. Necesitaba estar solo, caminé hacía mi sala común . Usé mí capa y seguí mi camino. Me molestaba que él no confiara en mí. Es extraño que mi hijo este en Slytherin, aunque el sombrero casi me pone en esa casa. Su sonrisa, me recordó tanto a Tom. Solo quiero estar en mi habitación y dormir. Mañana hablaré con él.

Cuando estaba cerca de la sala multipropósitos, observé a Giny y Malfoy, el chico que me había roto la nariz hace unos meses. Ella lo observaba no con odio o fastidio, ella solo lo miraba. Y el a ella. Se notaba una conexión. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué me apartan? Es como si en este año literalmente soy otro, un personaje más. Mis hijos ni siquiera se acercan a mí, Albus prefirió contarle su secreto a Ron y no a mí.

Me quité la capa y comencé a recitar mentalmente la contraseña para ingresar. Y se me acercaban varios chicos del futuro.

Harry nos puedes escuchar por favor – decía muy enojada Rose

¿Por qué me mintieron? – grité. Le di tantas oportunidades para que me dijera.

Será por esta reacción estúpida – gritó James ¿Yo el estúpido?

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luna

Albus está en Slytherin – dije , quería que entendieran que me molestaba que no me digan algo tan importante

¿Eso te molesta tanto? –preguntó mi hijo

No. Me molesta que me oculten cosas, que me ignoren, siento como si no los conociera– al decir estas palabras busqué con la mirada a mis compañeros de viaje

Claro – dijo dolido James – El gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico ¿Cómo podríamos hacerte esto? Quitándole protagonismo – Eso realmente me enfureció

James, por favor – intervino Fred para calmar a James

Tenía miedo – la voz de Albus se alzó– De tu reacción. Tú eres mi padre de 16, no eres el padre que me sonrió y dijo que podría desbaratar todos los prejuicios hacia la casa de Slytherin – Palidecí, no es mi intención lastimarlo.

Hay algo más , padre – suspiró – Mi segundo nombre es Severus- me dirigí a mi habitación

Sentí que la cabeza me explotaba, instintivamente toqué mi cicatriz. No dolía. Me duché rápidamente y me recosté en mi cama. Conjuré hechizos para que no me escucharan. No quería pensar más.

Jueves aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido en la noche. Prefería no hablar con nadie, aunque nadie me habla, especialmente Giny. Bueno solo Neville, que cuando siente que voy a explotar se retira para no pagar las consecuencias.

Harry

Rose - dije cansado

Esto es estúpido

¿Me explicas?

Pelearte con tus hijos

Ellos se pelearon conmigo

Tanto te moleste que Albus sea de Slytherin

No – dije sinceramente – yo también casi estuve en Slytherin

Entonces

Le di la oportunidad 3 veces de decirme lo que sucedía

Estaba asustado – dijo irritada – solo tiene 15

Y yo 16 – Rose se fue furiosa

Harry

Tú también – le dije a Emiliana

No vengo a incomodarte – se acomodó en un banco al lado mío – no olvides el ensayo de Herbología

Ok

Sé que tú también estas pasándolo mal – decía tranquilamente. Por fin alguien se da cuenta –Tómate tu tiempo y cuando estés listo conversa con los demás

¿Qué pida disculpas?

Sí – respondió serena – pero también para que te escuchen y sepan que sientes y para que sepas que sienten los demás

Yo

No te juzgo. Todos lidiamos con muchas cosas locas en nuestras cabezas – me regaló una sonrisa – la única solución es conversar no suponer – la pelirroja dejó su asiento y salió del aula.

Escuché muchos rumores locos. De algo estaba seguro que Hermione y Giny habían charlado con mis hijos. Para la cena ocupé un lugar en la mesa de los leones. Alejado de los demás

Hola – me dijo Neville – me pasas el arroz – lo hice. Me alegro que este a mi lado

No te preocupes me encargué que no te hostiguen ni te den miradas odiosas – sonreí , es mi manera de agradecer

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que noté algo extraño. Draco Malfoy en la mesa de los leones, al lado de Giny. Ellos charlaban no sé de qué, pero ella lucía extrañada. No solo yo noté eso, sino también James, se acomodó cerca para vigilarlo. Luego charlaba con Rose y él se quedó mirándola hasta que intervino Albus

Es extraño

¿Qué es extraño? – me decía Emiliana.

Mis hijos son "protectores" – ella aún los observaba

Demasiado – dijo riendo suavemente – Albus no tanto pero con Rose o Lily lo es

Entiendo lo de Lily , pero Rose

Son mejores amigos y familia

Todos son familia – se apresuró a decir

El viernes inició, sentía que la intensidad de mis emociones disminuía. Solo necesita buscar las palabras adecuadas y hablar con los demás como me aconsejó Emiliana. Por la tarde me encontré con Hermione. Sentí un alivio conversar con ella

_Harry_

_Hola_

_¿Cómo estás? – dijo cuidadosamente_

_Intentando estar mejor _

_Sabes_

_No quiero un sermón_

_No seas tonto – dijo molesta – estoy aquí porque me importas_

_Yo_

_Ron y yo siempre _

_No me hables de el _

_Sí , lo digo porque siempre te hemos elegido _

_No lo veo aquí_

_Están enfadados , no entiendo porqué _

_No entiendes ¿Estas bromeando? – alcé la voz – es por ti_

_No , no lo digas_

_Él está loco porque piensa que tú y yo_

_Esto nos incomoda a los dos_

_Sí – admití – yo sé que ustedes siempre han estado para mi_

_Lo seguimos estando, solo que esto es duro ¿O lo negarás?_

_No , pero _

_Cuántas veces hemos peleado tú y yo , o él y tú , o él y yo – argumentó – siempre hemos estado juntos y daríamos todo por cuidarnos _

_Sí – dije conmovido – pero_

_Crees que no veo como estas enfadado con Giny – decía – es lo mismo - me avergoncé_

_Sí – me sentí dolido – solo que_

_No entiendes porque no tienes toda la información – me abrazó – todos necesitamos tiempo. Sé que en algún momento , lo solucionarás_

_Gracias_

_Somos más que amigos , somos hermanos _

Encontré mi versión del mapa del merodeador, para buscar a uno de mis hijos. Encontré a Albus con Scorpius en la torre de astronomía. Iba a entrar cuando noté que Ron se me adelantó, m paralicé y mi única opción es usar la capa. Malfoy me asustó, lo único que me ocurrió fue cubrirle la boca.

No tenía otra opción, tenerlo cerca me enojaba y asqueaba. Señalé a nuestros hijos, lo único que unía eran ellos. Seguramente nunca hablaríamos de esto, pero sabíamos que ambos necesitábamos escucharlo. La conversación de nuestros hijos me alteró. Malfoy se sentía igual que yo.

Ron es obvio. Nuestros padres – comentó Scorpius. Esas palabras me desconcertaron

Sé que ustedes no están cómodos con sus actitudes, los entiendo. Pero para ser justos , ellos ni siquiera los agobian – Ron nos estaba defendiendo

Eso sí dolió – respondió Albus

Es esa ansiedad que ha regresado – caminaba dando vueltas – el de ser la sombra de tu padre. No sabes cuánto trabajé para no ser "heredero de mortifagos" "un mal elemento" " Hijo de Voldemort" – las palabras de Scorpius fueron como un golpe , no pude evitar ver a Malfoy , entonces tengo razón es un asqueroso mortífago

¿Hijo de Voldemort? Eso sí que es ridículo – Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ron decir su nombre , no hacía un extraño gesto

Pues muchos pensaban eso

Y yo "el hijo del elegido" " es un calco de su padre" " heredero de su valentía" – hizo gestos dramáticos – Una semana el Profeta se encargó de hacerme recodar que siempre seré la sombra de mi padre

Fue muy duro Ron. No tienes idea

¿Qué no tengo idea? "el amigo de Harry Potter" "el pelirrojo que lo acompaña, no es necesario recordar su nombre o apellido" Sé lo que es vivir siempre bajo la sombra de Harry y no solo de él, sino de Hermione y todos mis hermanos. ¿Es un maldito concurso? Pues gané.

Albus te dije , que tendríamos que robarnos ese Whisky de fuego – ante estas palabras Malfoy desapareció

No quise escuchar sus demás comentarios. Me siento herido, traicionado por Ron. No crecí con mi padre, pero sé que no lo odiaría. Eso es lo que siente Albus por mí. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que en algún momento mi percepción de mi padre fue la equivocada. Mi cabeza es todo un lio.

Todo empeoró como siempre. Me crucé con Ron y solo quería golpearlo. Nunca pensé que dijera algo que realmente me dolía

Aquí no existe Voldemort – dijo por primera vez ese nombre frente a mí – No usas la excusa que estas así porque te duele la puta cicatriz – y se fue.

Todas las palabras de Ron me abrumaron. Las palabras dichas por Hermione se esfumaron. Un hermano no me daría un golpe donde más me dolía. Mi cicatriz.

Seguí caminando por el castillo, derrotado. Usaba la capa de invisibilidad, no quería discutir con nadie. De pronto vi a muchos de los chicos del futuro dirigiéndose a un aula. Paseaba por el castillo con mi capa de invisibilidad. Escuché ruido, muchas personas hablando a la vez y discutiendo. Me deslicé cuidadosamente. Estaban todos reunidos con la chica Hope, discutían sus planes, la información golpeaba rápidamente en mi cabeza. Cuando escuché algo que me dejó sorprendido y enojado.

Esto influía en todo lo que todos estábamos pasando. Los más afectados éramos Hermione, Malfoy, Giny y yo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. No soy el "malo de la película"

Corrí hacia la Sala Multipropósitos, repasaba la información en mi cabeza para poder decirles a los demás. Llegué y nuestra sala común se encontraba vacía. El reloj marcaba casi a media noche. Subí a la habitación de chicos, no importaba sí estaban durmiendo, esto es más importante.

Despierten – grité – Despierten

Harry – respondió Neville - ¿Sucede algo malo? – está nervioso

Necesito hablar con ustedes – fui a despertar a Ron – Despierta. Es Urgente

¿Qué? – dijo malhumorado y se cubrió con su bata – Púdrete

Bajen a la Sala Común – intenté no gritar – Y avisen a las chicas

Con algunos hechizos, logré despertar a Malfoy. Bajamos y menos mal, los demás ya estaban reunidos. Los observé a todos que evidenciaban que tienen mucho sueño, sin embargo me veían expectantes.

Y bien, dinos que están importante para despertarnos como un loco – gruñó Malfoy. Le devolví una mirada desafiante.

Estuve paseando por el castillo y escuché …

Al grano – nuevamente intervino el rubio

Escuché que todos estos días nos han estado manipulando con Jugo

¿A qué te refieres? – balbuceó Neville

Han estado agregando una poción, para estar distraídos. Lo han camuflado en jugos

¿QUÉ JUGO?

Ron , creo que a ti no te lo han estado dando

Malditos - dijeron al unísono Hermione y Giny

Ahora que tengo su atención, comencé a relatar con lujo de detalles todo lo que escuché. Ron bostezaba, claro ni le tomaba importancia porque no había sido afectado. Giny, Hermione y Malfoy se notaban realmente furiosos. Mientras que Neville y Luna se mostraban indignados. Una voz maliciosa me decía que continúe.

Y como cereza del pastel – señalé – Hope nos ha puesto apodos. Y les indiqué a cada uno el suyo.


	15. Déjalo ir , déjalo ser

**Hola,**

**Lectores espero que estén bien **

**Ayúdenme con la encuesta (Desde la versión desktop)**

**El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**Déjalo ir, Déjalo ser **

**Hope Lowell **

Hola, ya estamos todos – pregunté. Recibí respuestas que indicaban que estamos completos - Díganme a qué se debe esta reunión – Todos respondían a la vez – Me dan dolor de cabeza. Uno a uno

Siento que no estamos avanzando nada – decía Frank

Es cierto, no encontramos nada al respecto de estos viajes – agregó Louis.

Yo tengo algunas teorías, en cierto modo siempre sentí que me había preparado para este momento. Dejé que todos sigan discutiendo. Me aturdían contando todos los problemas que le implicaban guardar los secretos del "futuro" y mantener alejados a los viajeros del tiempo.

Entonces le han estado dando la pócima – pregunté mientras acomodaba mi túnica. Asintieron.

Todos creemos que no es buena idea – mencionaba Albus

¿Han estado notando consecuencias? – pegunté alarmada

¿Cuánto le están dando? – Preguntó asustada Lucy. De nuevo empezó el bullicio.

Silencio - Rápidamente intervine – Reportes – alcé la voz – Comencemos con Ron – miré a Scorpius

Le he dado la poción en el desayuno – sonrió

Solo en el desayuno – preguntó James - ¿Todos los días?

Eh sí creo que sí

Scorpius – intervino Louis – como que crees

Sí, todos los días – todos lo miraban expectante – Es suficiente – suspiró – Le afectó cuando le di dos veces al día, estaba de mal humor. Además él está adaptándose bien. – Los demás lo observaban desconfiados.

Es verdad – apoyó Albus – no está hostigando sobre el futuro. Hay que apresurarnos. Debemos dormir.

Bien , Ron está perfecto

Ni que lo digas. Él está más que bien – dijo mi hermana de una manera curiosa. Le encanta bromear sobre su gusto obsesivo por el Tío Ron.

Glory – dije aburrida – Como te va con Luna

Fantástico – decía mientras jugaba con su cabello – Cuando está en la mesa de Ravenclaw le doy un jugo combinado con la poción

Y yo se lo doy cuando almuerza conmigo – agregó Lucy. Le hice un gesto para que informe con detalles – Ella tiene muchas teorías – se mordió el labio inferior- Es muy lista. Tratamos de distraerla

Así es – agregó Frank – He estado distrayéndola – su rostro mostraba que ocultaba algo

Sí, ya lo hemos notado – dijo Roxanne repentinamente. El solo la miraba extrañado

Chicos tengo sueño – dije – sigamos. Que hay de Draco

Yo le estaba administrando 2 veces, sin que se dé cuenta le doy la poción – comentó Louis –Bueno todo va bien. Lo cierto es que no se ha estado comportando tan grosero

También estuve administrándole cuando Louis no podía y Holland nos apoyaba– comentó Lucy

Teníamos entendido que Draco es peor que un dolor de estómago – comentó Holland - Ha estado concentrado en sus clases – luego se mostró pensativa – No sé, no lo conozco. Aunque he notado que está demasiado pensativo , me atrevería a decir que se le veía triste

¿Qué opinas Lucy?

Yo – buscaba las palabras – Tiene razón , creo que está algo triste

Por Merlín – les dije masajeando mis sienes – Los leones

Le doy la poción todos los días a papá – comentaba Frank – 2 veces al día, en pequeñas dosis. Sé que en su juventud era muy distraído, así que tenía miedo de convertirlo en un zombi – sonrió – Creo que está bien, no hace preguntas extrañas. Se está adaptando.

Lo noto calmado – agregó Rose – Pero de una manera positiva. Y al respecto de Hermione, solo le proporcioné la poción el domingo. Los demás días se ha encargado Roxy

Sí , las chicas me han estado ayudando- mencionaba con voz ronca , por el sueño – Leigh Ann calculó la dosis para no afectarla

Pero cuando nos dábamos cuenta de su mirada de "debo de desenmarañar todo esto" "tengo algunas teorías" - se apresuró a comentar Freya, quien estaba sobre las piernas de Louis – le dábamos un poco más.

En conclusión es solo una chica algo distraída por temas de adolescentes

Leigh porqué no nos diste a todos la dosis

Nunca me la pediste Fred – dijo indignada – Supuse que todo está bien ¿o no?

Ustedes – dijo Albus – han estado dándole la poción a Giny y Harry , verdad

Mierda – James lo soltó – Creo que nos hemos estado pasando en la dosis

Idiotas – gritó Louis

¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó Rose

Cuando veíamos a Harry alterado le dábamos un poco más

Y Giny creo que le encantó el jugo y…

No hemos hecho bien el calculo

¿Los efectos? – pregunté , sentía que ya me temblaba el ojo izquierdo

Harry parece demente – dijo James

Es obvio que le ha afectado– mencionaba Frank - ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

Son unos idiotas– dio Louis – por qué no lo contaron cuando Emiliana dijo que sí los notaba raros

Yo la he notado extraña a Giny– dijo una preocupada Rose

Por unos minutos más comenzaron a discutir las reacciones de todos. Seguía el bullicio, todos comentaban a la vez, las reacciones extremas y extrañas de Draco, Harry y Giny. Tengo que dar por concluido esta reunión. Luego pensar en una estrategia.

Chicos, creo que debemos dar esto por finalizado – suspiré – Leigh Ann por favor bríndales a los demás la dosis – ella asintió – No queremos que empeoren, buscaré ayuda para saber cómo proseguir. Traten de que la poción no siga afectando a los chicos- reí, todos me miraron extrañados

Es gracioso – continué - Tenemos a **Draco "sensible" Malfoy. Ginevra "ansiosa" Weasley**, **Hermione "jovial" Granger**, **Harry "Intenso" Potter, Ronald "Popular" Weasley, Neville "centrado" Longbotton y Luna "lúcida" Lovegood ** – Los demás me miraban indignados – Ustedes han creado todo eso así que ni se indignen

Me encontraba en mi habitación, aún tengo dolor de cabeza. Meditaba todo lo que los chicos habían relatado. Sí que es un trabajo muy difícil. Mañana tengo que seguir averiguando sobre este viaje, haré unas consultas. A pesar del malestar no puedo dormir.

Decidí escribir en un pergamino ideas que tengo para mí siguiente clase de **Coaching personal.**

"_**A veces tenemos palabras anotadas, un discurso previo o planes que desarrollar. Nos entusiasmamos y luego simplemente lo borramos. Pero porque no simplemente dejarlo ser .Saber cómo se desarrolla, que fluya .Dejarlo ir es dejarlo ser. Sí nos abrimos a nuevas experiencias y nos enfocamos en lo positivo entonces veremos como todo lo maravilloso vendrá a nosotros"**_

"_**Recordemos que todo tiene un propósito, lo negativo es para aprender y dejarlo ir, para transformarlo en ser la mejor versión de ti"**_


	16. Instrucciones para cumplir una promesa

Hola =)

Les deseo un día feliz y no olviden hidratarse.

El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.

Saludos

**Amy Brooks (Hermione Granger)**

Todo lo que Harry nos detallaba, sobre aquella reunión me enojaba enormemente. Traidores. Se hacen pasar por nuestros amigos y todo para mantenernos distraídos. Aunque mi voz lógica me dice "_Sí estuvieras en su posición, harías eso también. Claro de una manera mejor planeada"_. Otra parte se encontraba herida. En este año tengo amigas, algo que nunca había conseguido. Siempre estuve orgullosa de mi amistad con Ron y Harry. Pero tener amigas es una experiencia que había anhelado desde los 6 años. Desapareció porque tener amigos hombres es divertido y sin críticas. Pero de alguna manera llegó Giny, se había convertido en mi amiga. Pero con ella se dio de una manera orgánica, como la hermana que no tenía. La sensación de ser parte de un grupo de amigas, había sido maravilloso. Eso se lo debía a las mixes.

Por otro lado estaban las consecuencias de despistarnos con una poción. Hope me había bautizado jovial ¿Qué quiere decir? Que siempre he estado amargada y ahora sí parezco una chica de 17. Patrañas. Ellos me daban poción para poder descubrir detalles del futuro, es bueno saber que no me subestiman. Para Harry, Malfoy y Giny, era otra historia. Ellos habían sido afectados en gran escala. Están realmente enojados pero creo que aliviados por saber qué es lo realmente les afecta.

Lo positivo de todo esto, es que esa poción había ayudado a que Malfoy no nos hostigue solo nos evite. Lo que era un alivio. El simplemente seguía su camino. Aunque en realidad todo este tiempo cada uno seguía su camino. En casi una semana no nos habíamos reunidos planificar. Eso es lo que buscaban, distraernos.

Debemos hacer algo – decía la pelirroja – no se saldrán con la suya

Ginevra tiene razón – apoyó Malfoy – debemos de enfrentarlos

Porqué la llamas Ginevra – Pensé que solo yo lo había notado. Los demás miraban expectantes

Pues ese es su nombre- se defendió y se apresuró a decir - Sí le digo Weasley a ti como te diré

Ya basta

No perdamos el tiempo en tonterías – replicó Luna , sorprendiendo a todos

Tenemos la ventaja – dijo un Ron cansado

A que te refieres – Neville me quitó las palabras de la boca

Sabemos su jugada

Claro – apoyé a Ron – podemos usar en su contra todo y descubrir todo lo que ocultan

Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo – me refutó la pelirroja

No , eso eran antes – medité – Pero nada ha pasado y siento que si no desenmarañamos ente enredo nunca saldremos de aquí

Eso es brillante – decía Luna de forma soñadora – Tu inteligencia es sorprendente – me dijo – y tu estrategia de ajedrez es increíble – el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho

No les da miedo que sea peligroso

Piénsalo Neville , conoces a tu yo adulto e hijos y nada raro ha ocurrido – Todos le dimos la razón a la rubia - Hay algo que he descubierto – se le veía inquieta – Pero para eso necesito que me aseguren una tregua

Estamos en tregua – respondió Harry

No, todos están muy emocionales. Necesito una tregua real – la observamos , nunca la había visto tan convencida y con semblante serio

Yo – dudé solo por unos segundos – Necesito un pergamino – Neville me pasó uno, después de desordenar su mochila. Todos me observaban expectantes. Comencé a realizar conjuros que ya los tenía más que controlados.

Es lo que hiciste en el ED

Eres fantástica – dijo emocionado Harry – Cual será la penitencia

¿A qué se refieren?

En este pergamino , estamos pactando una tregua , los 7 – expliqué , mirando a Malfoy – Debemos ser leales entre nosotros , no dañarnos – todos quedaron sorprendidos por mis últimas palabras – Hemos comprobado como esa poción nos ha afectado

Pero – levanté la mano para que el rubio guardara silencio

Sé que este viaje aún sin la poción nos está afectando, al descubrir otros hechos del futuro– respiré profundo – Podemos conocer hechos maravillosos como dolorosos. Y eso puede sacar lo peor de nosotros - Las palabras simplemente salían – Estamos en esto los 7 ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Los 7 nos cuidaremos y regresaremos juntos.

Perfecto – dijo una conmovida Giny – Los 7

La penitencia es - decía un Malfoy con los músculos tensos. El discurso había tenido efecto en él

Sí nos traicionamos , agredimos o cualquier cosa que nos dañe , esa persona será castigada con un hechizo

Creo que granos para unos años – decía Harry algo impaciente

Que la persona que cometa traición no pueda hablar por dos semanas – la petición de Giny, a todos nos dejó sorprendidos. Creo que todos sentimos escalofríos - Al parecer todos estamos de acuerdo

Me parece algo

Qué Malfoy – gritó Ron – Sabes que nos traicionarás – El chico solo se quedó en silencio , apretando sus puños

Me parece que después de las dos semanas de estar sin hablar, los demás decidamos su destino.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Es simple Nev, sí la persona o personas que nos fallen es peligrosa la dejaremos más tiempo sin hablar – todos asentimos – Lo que les diré es importante y al hacerlo, estaré rompiendo una promesa – Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy, se quedaron observando fijamente por unos segundos. El extraño es que con esas miradas se entendían. Fue demasiado desconcertante.

Firmaremos en este pergamino – lo señalé – Para cumplir esta "Promesa" – Todas las decisiones serán discutidas por los 7 – Mi promesa y lealtad está con ustedes – dije sinceramente mientras firmaba

Mi promesa y lealtad está con ustedes – Giny firmó rápidamente

Mi promesa – firmaba Ron – y lealtad está con todos ustedes – lo último dijo mirando a los ojos de Harry

Mi promesa y lealtad está con ustedes – dijo Neville, mientras firmaba el pergamino. Como si fuera lo más importante que ha firmado en su vida.

Mi promesa y lealtad – dijo Luna firmando , luego nos miró con ternura – está con todos ustedes

Mi – Malfoy cogía la pluma – promesa – escribía su nombre con una letra cursiva – y lealtad – está palabra le pesaba – esta con todos ustedes – Observé sus ojos por primera vez. No mostraban arrogancia y su postura cambió. Parecía que había dejado 100 kilos de peso. Harry lo veía atónito y observaba su brazo izquierdo." Por Merlín sigue con la misma idea que Malfoy es un mortífago"

Mi promesa y lealtad está con todos ustedes – finalizó mi amigo.

Todos estamos muy cansados, observé el reloj de pared y marcaba la 12: 55 am. Firmar el pergamino había sido un hecho importante pero también nos había agotado. Es una promesa que no solo quedaba plasmada en palabras. Después del final de este viaje, esta promesa nos marcaría eternamente.

Ahora que tenemos el pacto – decía Luna – Necesito que prometan que con la información que les dé. No acosarán a la persona que está involucrada y no se lo contarán a nadie excepto que ella misma lo diga – Todos asentimos, ver a Luna tan firme y seria, es demasiado extraño – Lucy tiene dones. Recuerdan lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney

El tiempo llegó es ahora su última oportunidad – recité – Han roto reglas que el universo no les perdonará. No podrán ser viajeros por siempre – todos me observaban atónitos – Lo apunté ¿recuerdan? Luego lo memoricé – me sonrojé – Los planos serán destruidos. Una oportunidad un plano. Una oportunidad, conocimiento. Una oportunidad, una llave. Una llave una oportunidad.

Ahora que lo pienso no hemos meditado esa profecía – decía Neville

¿Profecía? – decía burlonamente Malfoy – Ella solo dice basura

No siempre – dijo Harry – Ella es nieta de una gran vidente

¿Estás ocultando algo? – le reprochó Malfoy

Es verdad – se adelantó Ron – La profecía que quería tu padre – enfatizó padre – es de nuestra profesora – Lastimosamente los amigos de tu padre lo han destruido – El rubio se levantó listo para iniciar una pelea

Lucy soñó con nosotros – se adelantó Luna, al escuchar esto, Draco se refugió en el sofá. Como sí Lucy de alguna manera sea una palabra mágica. Ya dos veces él se detenía al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña Weasley.

A qué te refieres exactamente – preguntó Harry tranquilamente, como el Harry de siempre – Luna necesitamos todos los detalles.

Cuando aterrizamos , nos encontraron con Lucy

Y le grité – continuó Malfoy , quien miraba el suelo y rostro lucía endurecido – ella se desvaneció – Ron y Harry le lanzaron una mirada de odio

Bueno , es obvio que se quedó impactada porque son las versiones del pasado – sorpresivamente mencionó Giny

Sí y porque ella soñaba con este viaje – afirmó la rubia

Ella dijo una palabras – recordaba el muchacho

Una esfera roja, un reloj, 7 personas y Sybill Trelawney – Todos lucíamos sorprendidos. Ella sabía de alguna manera que esto sucedería

¿Alguien más lo sabe? – pregunté

Solo Louis , pero no sé si los demás lo saben

Todo lo que dijo es cierto , aunque el reloj – decía Giny – ese debe ser el instrumento que nos trajo

Realmente en esa sala habían muchos objetos , así que el dichoso reloj estuvo ahí – agregó inteligente Neville

¿Qué más te dijo Lucy? – preguntó impaciente el rubio. No usaba su apellido para referirse a ella

Ella ha tenido "predicciones " soñaba con nosotros jóvenes pero pensó que se debía a que somos su familia y al escuchar tantas historias de nuestra parte

Asumía que se debían porque anhelaba las aventuras – agregué

Exacto – dijo emocionada – Pero también soñaba con Draco , alguien que ella no conocía

¿Conmigo?

Hay más – bostezó por el sueño – Ella soñaba con Albus y un rubio envueltos en una serpiente

Ellos quedaron en Slytherin y son los mejores amigos – intervino Ron

Cuando conoció a Scorpius pensó que soñaba con el – continuó Luna – Hasta que él le mostró una foto de Draco joven y supo que el rubio que aparecía en sus sueños era Draco – suspiró

Entonces de alguna manera nos vio a todos y que hay de lo demás – preguntó una intrigada Giny

Soñaba con la sala de menesteres y con un reloj que sonaba – se golpeó la frente – Claro. Tenemos que preguntar como luce el reloj

¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - dijo algo irritado Harry

Porque estaba bajo los efectos de la pócima , seguro hay más detalles que hemos dejado a un lado por la poción –Neville con su intervención evitó que inicie una pelea

Que creen que debemos hacer – preguntó Giny , mientras se levantaba del sofá y analizaba la pequeña biblioteca

Sigamos fingiendo que tomamos la pócima – dijo sonriente Ron

Estás loco

Malfoy tu deberías seguir tomándolo

¿Qué ganamos con eso? – añadió Harry

Que bajen la guardia– reí , de seguro piensan que estoy loca - y acercarnos a las personas correctas para tener la información sin que lo noten

Que linda pareja – dijo algo burlón Malfoy – Todo bonito pero han conseguido algo de información relevante – todos nos miramos

Descubrí que tengo hijos gemelos y están en tercer año

¿Eso en qué nos ayuda? – gritó Malfoy

En mis imágenes del futuro , aparecía como si tengo un bebe y malinterpretábamos la muerte de Ron

Quieres decir que , hemos podido malinterpretar todo lo que vimos

No todo pero sí – sonrió – Ya sé que no confían en mi padre o en mí. Pero al viajar al futuro viajas a una línea del tiempo – Hizo unos trazos con tiza en una pizarra – Esto es 1996 y estamos aquí 2021 – cogió una tiza roja – pudimos ir recto en la misma línea o ir a otra – sus ojos se veían más saltones – aunque lo dudo

Eso es lo tenemos que descubrir – finalizó Giny

Por qué es – decía algo confundido Ron

Porqué ya hemos viajado antes – dije, mis manos ahora estaban heladas. Luna tenía razón y de alguna manera , mi cerebro engranaba lo que decía , con algo que alguna vez leí de viajes o vi en películas

Eureka - gritó emocionada Luna. La profecía de la profesora la coloqué en la pizarra con magia

Es nuestra última oportunidad – decía Harry , quien se había desplazado hasta la pizarra – Estaba en nuestras narices – parecía decepcionado condigo mismo –Por eso hemos roto tantas reglas

Los planos se refieren a esa línea de tiempo – decía Ron

Creo que sí – respondí

Todo lo demás es tan confuso – dijo decepcionada Giny

Lo descubriremos – dije aun analizando

Hay algo más – de pronto nos sobresaltó la voz de Neville – La esfera solo se activó cuando lo tocamos Giny , Luna , Malfoy y yo – Había olvidado ese detalle - Creo que solo los que viajaron fueron ustedes tres – nos señaló , no me había percatado que después de tanto tiempo Harry , Ron y yo estábamos juntos

Sí el trio dorado – dijo bromeando Giny. No entendía de donde había sacado eso, al parecer Luna y Neville no eran ajenos a ese chiste local.

Ya es tarde – dijo con voz cansada Harry – entonces debemos decirnos todo lo que hemos descubierto – se acomodó los anteojos – Luna hay algo más que tengas que decir

No , eso es todo

Yo no he descubierto nada – mencionaba un poco avergonzado Harry – Alguien que tenga datos – suspiró – cualquier dato

Yo descubrí que dirijo el área de Regulación mágica – mencioné. Ron Y Neville lucían realmente emocionados

Nada nuevo – dijo la pelirroja

Yo – el observó unos segundos a Harry – Nada

Soy el padrino de James – soltó Neville. Harry lucía extraño quería preguntar

Y yo de Albus – se adelantó el pelirrojo – Me lo dijo James

A mi igual - Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos

También soy el padrino de Roxanne , ella me comentó eso – Entonces esa era el motivo por el cual la morena , está pendiente de Ron

El padrino estrella – dijo un sarcástico Malfoy

Idiota. Ya no diré lo que sé de ti

La promesa , hermano – ante esas palabras , Ron refunfuñó

Ok. Malfoy te daré un poco de alegría – decía disfrutándolo – Eres dueño de los Chudley Cannos

¿Qué yo qué? – decía extrañado - ese equipo

Ahora está ganando – finalizó – Ah y conocí a la esposa de Nev

¿Mi esposa? - alzó la voz , lo veía extraño - ¿ quién es? – Recordé su vista del futuro

Bueno trabaja en la enfermería del colegio , la vi cuando – se detuvo – en su gafete decía Longbotton

Toda esta información – decía cuando Neville me interrumpió

Hay algo más – parecía perturbado – Hicimos la promesa, lo que les diré es difícil para mí, pero prometimos ser sinceros- sus puños estaban apretados – Frank y Alice no son mis hijos biológicos, ellos son adoptados – Nuevamente más silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. No sabía de adopciones en el mundo mágico

Estamos contigo – le dijo Luna tiernamente, quien estaba a su lado. Giny se acercó y desordenó su cabello.

De esto no estoy seguro, pero mientras caminaba por el castillo escuché a niños gritando "Apresúrate Granger" – Neville nos había dado una noticia difícil de digerir. Ahora me estaba dando, todo estaba dándome vueltas. Ron me sostuvo y me ayudo a regresar a mi asiento. Supuestamente tengo hijos con Harry. O solo tuvimos a James. O todo es un error, eso espero. No tenía casi nada de familia Granger, menos hechiceros. O es una sola coincidencia. O soy madre soltera.

Todo esto es una locura – decía Giny

Estuvimos discutiendo como sería nuestra estrategia .Ron definitivamente es un buen estratega, como buen jugador de ajedrez. Lo cierto que Ron y Neville son los que habían tenido mayor información.

La discusión duró varios minutos, ponernos de acuerdo había sido difícil. Con Giny en la pizarra al lado de "la profecía". Poníamos el nombre de todos de color blanco, resaltaba con el fondo negro de la pizarra. Con flechas verdes señalábamos los acontecimientos que había descubierto. Al lado de Neville pusimos adopción.

Giny creo que tú no debes ir con James , seria sospecho

Neville tu deberías ir con James y Fred

Luna deberías intentar más con Lucy

Pero sería como traicionarla

Louis

No él se dará cuenta

Albus

No

Quedamos en qué fingiríamos que aún tomábamos la pócima. Y después de tanto debate, masomenos habíamos quedado en el mecanismo. El reloj marca 02:10 am, todos lucíamos realmente cansadas. Mañana, diré hoy, tenemos clase de Preparación física.

Cuál es el horario de ese taller – preguntó Neville. El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el pergamino

Mierda

Ron – respondió su hermana – Qué es lo que dice para tremenda palabrota

Tenemos el taller a las 7 am Neville , tú y yo

Mierda

Cada uno se fue a dormir. Malfoy, Harry y yo tenemos taller a las 8. Luna al pertenecer a cuarto año, su taller se realizaba otro día y por dos horas. Me quedé observando la pizarra. Cogí una tiza roja a la palabra "el asunto Granger".


End file.
